The Wolf of Garca
by Randomdude21
Summary: The Lycan-Vampire War has gone on for centuries and William Corvinus has a son who is taken by Viktor and brought to Olga Discordia. The Lycan serving Olga will do anything to protect and serve his Queen.
1. Chapter 1, The Lycan Vampire War

**_This was requested by Spartan 108 thank you requesting this everyone else please enjoy also there will small changes in the Underworld mythos hopefully it can still be enjoyable one more thing this will be a harem._**

_Vampires and Lycans have always been in a war for centuries, a lycan by the name of William Corvinus lead a army of werewolves to his call against their Vampiric nemesis. However a Vampire Overlord named Viktor allied himself with the Queen of Garca Olga Discordia._

_The two began an alliance however both have two different views, Viktor wants the Lycan race to be submitted to their rule or fade out of existence. But Olga wishes to command the Lycans and show all those who oppose her the wraith of a Queen._

**_Near the land of Garca is a land of the Vampires called Dawhana this were the Lycans are on their last line of defense._**

"Push forward! Do not allow any of them to escape!" A Vampiric Commander shouted, The Vampire's Calvary charged towards the Lycans who created wooden pikes to prevent the calvary from closing in.

A red headed man wearing chest plated armor with fur underneath it and he is also barefooted as well as the rest of his army. William Corvinus looked at his remaing army, "Men! Brothers and Sisters! We are Lycans, this may be our final battle...if those wish to escape then go We'll cover your retreat but for those who stay and fight it was an honor to command you all" William draws his blade and shouts "auf ihre Leichen spucken" ( translation from German; Spit on their corpses)

"Obliterate them from history!" The Vampire Commander shouted.

The Lycans jumped over their pikes and charged at the Vampires, thus screams filled the night sky and blood stained the ground. William clashed his blade against the first vampire and slashed his arm clean off and bashed him back, The Vampires's took out their shurikens and tossed them at the Lycans.

Those who were hit howled in pain, some were hit in the arteries such as the neck, so some died quickly but most went through the pain.

"Lycans! Transform!" William shouted, The Lycans dropped their weapons and went through a painful transformation, they enter their true Lycan forms and attacked the Vampires.

The Vampires stood almost no chance due to the Lycans super strength and speed. "Fire at will!" A Vampire shouted, Their crossbows were fired at the Lycans hitting them.

Some had chains so a couple of Lycans were dragged and subdue, William's form was different he was pure white and his eyes were white but he was the same as the other Lycans.

William snarled, ripped and tore into the Vampires, a few crossbolts hit his arm and leg but he yanked the chains of the Vampires and they were dragged towards him and he begin to tear them to pieces.

The Lycans caused good amount of casualties to the Vampires but the battle was already lost. William and a couple of the Lycans ran into the forest to avoid capture.

William became separated from the others but had Death Dealers on him, they were elite hunters and excellent Lycan hunters. William snarled and but his arms up to block their incoming shurikens, his forearms and legs became cut up.

Roaring at the Death Dealers, William lunges at them and bites into one's throat and grabs the other tossing him into a tree.

They begin to surround William and fire their bolts into him, his armor providing some protection but he began to feel woozy, William fell off the cliff side and plummet down below into the water.

The Death Dealers watch and ride back to the Vampire army.

William struggled to keep his head above water but his wounds ached and he was losing to much blood so he began to sink.

Near the shoreline a Fair Maiden carried a basket with herbs and other planets. Her dress had a light green scheme, she had long blonde hair which was tied in a braid and her eyes were blue as the ocean and her ears were pointed showing she is an Elf.

The Elven Maiden stepped onto the shoreline and found the half dead William.

Letting out a gasp she runs over to him and checks on him, he was a mess; Cuts, bolts embedded in his body and strange sharp disc in his thigh.

She reaches out and gently removes the disc and inspect it. It had symbols on it however she couldn't decipher it, she begin to pull a bolt out of his forearm this woke up William.

Snarling as he grabs the Maiden and shoved her onto her back making a hard **THUD** sound, his fingers elongate into claws preparing to tear the Maiden apart.

However he stopped realizing she was but a civilian, he backed off of her and she sat up in confusion.

"Umm? Sir Knight are you fairing well?" She asks, William backed away from her, "Don't approach me...for your safety run" He says.

It appears she couldn't hear him and she walked over closer to him, William prepare to call out to her to stop but instead his wounds ached once more and so he blacked out.

The Maiden gasped and pulled his forearm over her shoulder and using what strength she has to carry William.

William woke up in a bed with bandages, his body ached a bit but he ignored it and sat up and checked around the room. He opened a door and ran into the same Maiden.

The two flinch, "Oh your awake good!" She says, William looked at the Maiden as she grabs his hand and takes him into the living room were she gives him a bowl, "Please drink this"

William holds the bowl sniffs it then drinks it.

"I take it your a Lycan?" She says to which William stares at her, "I am" He says.

She smiles and removes his bandages showing they are fully healed. William got up and walked outside, "Thanks but I have to go" He says and the Maiden looks.

"W-Wait!" She says but William's instincts kicked in and so he ran through the forest but the Maiden chased after William.

Soon she lost sight of him, "Please...don't leave" She says then hearing the sound of horses, she looks as the Death Dealers stare down at her.

"You..Elf we're looking for a Lycan who had red hair and chestplate armor, we believe he came through here have you seen him?" The Death Dealer says.

The Maiden breathed slowly feeling scared so she said nothing.

The Death Dealer climbed off of his horse and grabbed her as she flinched from fear.

Narrowing his eyes he tossed the Maiden to the side, "Do what you want boys" He says.

His followers climbed off of their horses and grabbed the Maiden as she struggled, "N-Noo! Please!" She says fearful.

One of the Death Dealers released his fangs and prepare to bite into her but his head grabbed and crushed.

William in his Lycan form snarled at the Death Dealers, before they could react he lunges at them, the Maiden watches as William ripped into the Death Dealers.

William return to his human form and prepare to leave but the Maiden grabbed his wrist, he looks at her.

"Wait...please don't leave me" She says, William looked into her blue eyes.

"Maiden what is your name?" He asks.

She placed her hand onto his cheek and said "Cellica Yllaxisys" William held her hand tightly.

"William Corvinus" He replies.

**Years Later****...**

William cut the last log and carried them to the small house, where Cellica is rocking a chair rubbing her belly with a large lump in it.

William place the wood down and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled warmly.

Chuckling William walked her into the house, placing wood into the fire and he sits down and hugs his wife close to him.

"Gabriel" She says, confusing William to which she giggled "I want to name him Gabriel" She says.

William held his wife's chin, "Gabriel is a beautiful name my love" He says kissing her.

Soon things became harder on William and his beloved. In the forest he rips the Death Dealer's throat out and huffs out only to hear a scream; his eyes widening big "Cellica!" He says and runs.

He comes across their house and finds his beloved being bitten by a Death Dealer, rage overcomed him as he grabbed the Vampire, "Off. Of. My. Wife!" He says and rips the Vampire in half.

He goes to Cellica and holds her tightly, picking her up as he runs at top speed but a chained bolt is fired into his leg causing him to fall.

Glaring at the archers and the man approaching his wife. Viktor, he stares at William and plunges his hands into Cellica's stomach, drawing more blood until he pulled out the baby.

Viktor glared at what he believes to be an abomination, feeling someone grabs his foot. Looking down as he stares at Cellica is becoming a vampire but is still wounded.

"G-Gabriel..." She says, Viktor turned around and carried Gabriel away, "Kill the wench and take Corvinus alive" He says.

Cellica looks at William, mouthing the words _I love you_ to him, William shouts to her before she is stabbed through the heart killing her.

"Cellica!!!" William shouts and begins transforming, snarling like a beast, The Death Dealers fire their chain bolts into him to subdue him.

Viktor carried baby Gabriel away.

**_Garca_**

Olga Discordia looked at the moon, it bathed her in it's light. "Are you going to stand forever?" She asks, and turns to the figure "Viktor?"

Viktor stares at Olga, who glances at him and notices what he is carrying "What this"

Viktor shows her the baby causing Olga to glare at Viktor. "Is this a joke?" She says.

"No I have captured William Corvinus and this is his child he dubbed Gabriel" He says Olga glares and steps over to Viktor and takes the baby.

The baby open it's eyes and looked at Olga and laughed a little. "Our is officially broken...Vampire" She glares at Viktor and casts a spell of sunlight at Viktor who screames in pain and disappears into the shadows.

Olga looks at Gabriel and held a little smirk, "I have plans for you little Gabriel Corvinus" She says.


	2. Chapter 2, Breaking in the Dog

Gabriel Corvinus age, seventeen. His hair was short cut and it has a cherry blonde color theme to it.

Gabriel washes his face and looks at the symbol tattoo in his neck showing he is Olga's servant not he ever objected. "Gabriel!" Olga shouts out, Gabriel listened and put his black vest on as he buttoned it and putting on his rown trousers on as he had arch supporters under his feet. Rushing down stairs and bowing his head.

"Lady Olga, I'm here" He says, Olga looked over her shoulder at Gabriel and smirked a bit; "Gabriel, my servant" She says and approached him "I need you to accompy me" She says.

Gabriel bowed then followed her outside to the courtyard, Gabriel could hear the other Dark Elves muttering 'Why does Lady Olga have a human with her?' 'I heard he's a beast' 'Filithy mutt' Gabriel ignored them and continue to follow Olga.

Olga lead Gabriel into a forest which confused him, "Lady Olga?" He says then she suddenly stops, Gabriel sniffed the air gain the scent of iron causing him to be disgusted.

"Tsh..Iron and it's strong and...close by?" He says, Olga looks around the surrouding area, "Where?" She asks.

Gabirel sniffs the air some more, "There!" He points to a far end of the forest, "Lead" She says.

Gabriel walked towards the scent of iron as Olga followed behind him. The smell became stronger and closer Gabriel crouched down and watched a badly hurt, Blonde Dark Elf.

She held a dagger as she sat on her captor's body and stabbed him repeatly even when he's nothing but a corpse.

Gabriel dropped down and approach her, "Pardon me Fair Maiden are you in the need of-" He says only to have the strange girl glare daggers at him.

Feeling uneased, Gabriel held a sheepish smile "U-Um h-hello?" He says but the Blonde Dark Elf let out a battlecry and ran towards him.

Gabriel stepped to the side, causing the girl to fall. Gabriel kneeled and held her arm gently hopefully avoiding her cuts. "Listen I'm not here to hurt you, I actually trying-" He says but she slash his cheek open with her dagger.

Gabriel didn't even flinch, slowly moving his head to stare at the girl. His eyes turning into a yellowish red color, Gabriel let out a snarl, his joints popping and cracked as his teeth became sharper and beast like.

Olga raised her staff and clicked it onto the ground, "Gabriel heel!" She says, Gabriel stopped and released the girl.

Olga approached the girl, "Your safe now" She says the girl looked at her.

"W-Who are you?" She asks, Olga lets out her hand to which the girl took, "I am Olga Discordia" She says.

"C-Chloe...just Chloe" She says.

Olga smiled and helped Chloe to her feet, "Well Chloe come with me, you'll be treated much fairer then what has transpire" She says.

Olga walked with Chloe following, "Come along Gabriel" She says, Gabriel followed Olga and Chloe as his cheek has healed already.

**_Two Years Later_**

Chloe held Olga's hand and kissed it, Gabriel watched and smiled a bit.

Olga noticed Gabriel and motioned for him to her. Gabriel walked over to his Mistress and bowed, "Chloe you already know Gabriel, I'll be gone for a bit on a important meeting with Celestine, Chloe your in charge, Gabriel listen to Chloe"

"Thank you Olga-Sama" "Of course Lady Chloe"

Olga left the Fortress to Chloe and Gabriel, Chloe looked at Gabriel folding her arms.

Gabriel looked at her and smiled, Chloe narrowed her eyes a bit.

"How long have you been with Lady Olga?" Chloe asks, Gabriel blinked his eyes and thought of it.

"Nearly my entire life Lady Chloe" He says, Chloe looked at him up and down, "Your a strange human" She says.

Gabriel smiled a bit and scratched his cheek, "I guess I am Lady Chloe" He says.

"Listen why don't you wonder off I'll summon you if I need you" She says and Gabriel bows and leaves.

Gabriel walked through the fort and exchanged glances with the other servants some friendly others were uneased.

Once he enter the Orges holdout he wasn't welcome. They looked at Gabriel and growled, realizing the danger he goes to return but they blocked his path.

They approached Gabriel, his instincts kicked in. Gabriel fingers morphed into claws and swipes him against one of the Orge's belly.

The Orge howled in pain, Gabriel snarled and lashed out, bearing his teeth and he bite into an Orge's throat and tore it out. Clenching his fists and smashing his fist onto the next one.

One Orge grabbed his fist and threw it's own punch but Gabriel caught it and the two battle for dominance but Gabriel won due to his Lycan-Vampiric bloodline, smashing his head into the orge and twisting it's head off.

The rest back up in fear and Gabriel return to normal and step back inside of the fort.

**_Trailer time_**

_Volt and his merry band of Mercenaries_

_they were tasked to end the war instead he and his band betrayed everyone._

_I was the first one to rebel against him I tried to stop his rebellion but I failed and so I died._

_However the Black Eyed Bastard had other plans for me, he gave me his mark so I can liberate the City Forts and save the Seven Shields..I did swear I will kill Volt and all those who follow him._

_After all Revenge solves Everything..._


	3. Chapter 3, Road to War

Gabriel walked through the hallways, remembering what Olga told him. _"Gabriel be a good boy and wake up Chloe" _Her voice says in his head.

Approaching her door, Gabriel knocked on the door and opened it, "Lady Chloe, Lady Olga asked me to get...you.." Gabriel looked at Chloe who was partially nude and was getting dressed.

The two were both staring at each other, Chloe got pieces of her side armor on, boots, pellegrina and her gloves but she had little time get her top on.

Luckily the silent ended, Gabriel had his back against the wall as a knife was a few inches near his head embedded into the wall. Chloe covered her chest and held a large blush, gritting her teeth "Trying get a sneak peek on me huh?!", Gabriel shook in fear.

"N-No! I didn't know! I t-thought you were asleep" He says but realizes how he said it. Chloe blush grew redder and she clenched a another knife preparing to skin him alive.

"Chloe wait" Olga says, Gabriel sighed in relief. Chloe fixed her top and sheathed her blade, "Forgive me Mistress but this perverted human try to ogle me!" she says.

Olga looked at Gabriel narrowing her eyes in a look of disappointment, "Is this true Gabriel?" She says, Gabriel would't displease his Mistress.

"N-No my lady..I wasn't trying to peek at Lady Chloe..I was only going to wake her up as you said..It was only a misunderstanding" Gabriel says lowers his body into a bow.

Olga looked at Gabriel and said nothing, turned around and walked away her heels clicking against the floor with Chloe following.

Gabriel swallowed hard, feeling uneased of him displeasing Olga.

Tensions between Garca and Eostia grew more. A few border clashes happened but no major movement happened, Olga Discordia and Celestine Lucross former friends now possibly becoming enemies.

Near the outskirts of Ken, a Noble scholar who is writing in a scroll. "Klaus!" a female voice is called out.

The Noble smiled at a woman wearing a reddish dress, black heels, diamond earrings, a wedding ring. Her hair color was brownish dark, her eyes had a green color as she carried a umbrella.

"Klaus my love there you are" She says and Klaus smiles and holds her hands, "Forgive me Delia"

The woman named Delia giggled and quickly kissed Klaus. The two held their hands and walked over to the city fortress called Ken.

Inside of the main castle, Celestine Lucross the Goddess Reborn sipped her tea and spoke with a specific Noble however Celestine knows he is not human but a vampire.

"Sir Valentine, are you sure Olga is willing to do these said atrocities" She says, Valentine looked into her green eyes.

"From what my scouts have said she has Lady Celestine, it's a shame Lady Olga has been a great friend of yours for centuries even I am shocked" He says.

Celestine let out a sadden sigh, placing her tea cup down "I suppose you are right Sir Valentine" The Vampiric Noble placed his hand onto hers, "Dear Celestine I know you'll be able to find a solution to this" He says with a smile.

Celestine held a light blush and she returned the smile, the doors open as a female knight came in, her armor clicked as she walked, her hair was light pink and she a beauty mark under her eye.

"Lady Claudia" Celestine says, Valentine took notice.

Claudia bowed her head, "Lady Celestine" She says then notices Valentine, "Lord Valentine I didn't know you were here my apologises" She says.

Valentine chuckled, "No no it's okay Lady Claudia, I heard your training under Sir Leviathan" He says, Claudia nodded "I am he was impressed my swordsmanship and I've to trained a apprentice as well" She says.

Celestine was impressed "Oh a apprentice?" She says.

"Yes my lady her name is Alicia Artucus" She says.

Valentine nodded and held with a look of interest, "The daughter of King Eos, heheh I never thought you take up a apprentice" He says.

Claudia bowed her head once more, "She has a good heart and she is quite skilled with a blade" She says.

Valentine sat up and bowed his head, "I must beg my leave, Lady Celestine Lady Claudia it was an honor" He says and steps out of the room.

Celestine watched Valetine and smiled warmly.

Once outside Valetine stepped into a carriage and looked at blue eyed knight, "My son Draven, I thought you were at home" He says.

"I was father however I decided to see if your well" He says, Valentine nods "I'll be okay my boy"

Tensions between Garca and Eostia grew until war finally broke out. Both sides were in a stalemate neither side was gaining nor losing ground but casualties were rising especially civilians.

Valentine lay on his deathbed as his two sons came to him Draven and Thorne. Draven had blue eyes and dark hair while Thorne had red eyes and blonde hair and bits a beard trying to grow.

"My..my sons...you two brought joy in my life ever since your mother has passed...I have gave it time and decided my heir shall be split between you two..please...my sons...do not fight as my half- brother Viktor did..." He says before finally passing.

Draven held his head down destroyed and Thorne closed his eyes to avoid looking at his deceased father.

Vampiric families have choosen sides, The House of Valentine has side with Celestine along with The House of Midnight and The Nightshade Clan.

Those who sided with Olga were the Ambrosia Family, House of Dario and House of Lilicei.

Through the fighting, Celestine hired the request of the Black Dog Mercenary Company whose name grew through the war. Volt leader of the Black Dogs began an counter attack into Garca and bring an end to the war.

**_City of Ken_**

Delia looked at Grave Leviathan with a narrowed eye look, "You want for me what?" She says hissing a bit.

Grave stared at her, "To bear me a child, my own son Klaus is unable so I'll be taking matter into my own hands" He says, Delia eyes snapped open with her eyes turning red and her fangs growing out revealing she is a vampire.

"Rather...I'll kill you!" She says and claws Grave's chest drawing some blood. Grave winced and draws his blade however Delia was much faster and stronger throwing Grave into walls and a bit into a window smashing the glass.

Delia grabbed Grave by the throat and prepare to rip him in half, Grave stabbed Delia through the heart killing her, going limp as he holds her and the guards burst in.

Panting, Grave looked at the guards and said, "We were attacked...I couldn't save her..."

Delia Leviathan death heartbroken Klaus badly, he mourned for his late wife. Claudia approached Klaus and comforted him.

Soon Klaus was able to move on and remarry, gaining Claudia as a new wife, tho he still mourns.

As the war nears the end the Black Dogs have taken The Black Fort, and gained Chloe and Gabriel as their prisoners to make sure Olga surrenders.

Gabriel looked down, his face was a bit beaten. Blood spilled from his mouth and nose, his vest a bit torn and having shackles on his wrists immobilizing him.

Chloe was brought before Volt, she to had chains on her but she still defiant. "Tsh! filithy human don't think you won!" She says glaring at the King of Mercenaries Volt who sat on Olga's throne.

"Sharp tongue on you heh I like that in a woman" He says but Chloe glared at him. "C-Chloe..." Gabriel said looking at her who noticed him, "Don't tell 'em...a fucking thing!" He says.

Chloe looked a Gabriel he was bloodied mess, even tho he was human, he still loyal to Olga.

Volt laughed, "He's tough actually, heard he killed a couple of my men" He says and motioned the Orges who betrayed Olga approach Chloe as one yanked her chain forcing her up then dropping her, Chloe looked at the Orges in disgust.

But her disgust turned into shock then fear, noticing their members becoming erect. Gabriel watched with one good eye, breathing slow and heavy. His eyecolor turning into it's reddish gold color.

Chloe struggled when one of the Orge's held her head down with it's foot allowing it's friend to violate her.

Tears fell from her eyes and she bite her tongue a bit to avoiding her from moaning.

Gabriel watch the Orges ruin Chloe, he leaned back a bit weak but felt something chaning him. Olga came into the throne room and raised her staff sending lighting bolts into the Orges firing them.

Chloe fell onto floor and Olga approached and kneels down to her, "L-Lady Olga..." "Shhh Chloe it's okay now"

Volt grinned and his mercs approached Olga and Chloe but they stopped when everyone heard laughing.

Eyes focused on Gabriel who laughed and begin changing. His muscles grew, ears became sharper and his face morphed.

Olga held a smirked, "Not every monster betrayed me Volt~" She says in a teasing tone.

"What the fuck?!" "He's a werewolf?!" Muttering and shouts came from the Dogs but Olga corrected them, "A werewolf is through Black Magic He's a Lycan" She giggled a bit "Say hello to Gabriel Corvinus son of William Corvinus my loyal wolf" She says with a smirk.

Gabriel snapped out of his chains and tore into the nearest Black Dog. Volt watch with widen eyes, Gabriel howled and attacked more of the Black Dogs and their monster allies until.

"Gabriel Heel!" Olga says, Gabriel dropped the corpse, "Enjoy my throne while it last Volt...cause I'll enjoy watching my Lycan rip you into pieces" She says.

Gabriel ran snatching Chloe into his arms, Olga climbed onto his back. Slamming his head into the main doors and storming out of the Black Fort.

"Gabriel, make a destination for Ken, I have a friend who I must make up with" She says, Gabriel sprinted faster.

**_What did you guys think? I had to save some time so sorry_**


	4. Chapter 4, Meeting the Princesses

**Spartan 108**

**I think volt might've pissed himself by seeing a lycan in action for the first time. And I think Gabriel needs new set of clothes because his old ones must've been torn to pieces do to his lycan form. I wonder what the girls of the seven shields think of a naked Gabriel Corvinus after his transformation. Great chapter, but will Gabriel still have a harem on later chapters? - Yes he will have a harem cause I suck at single pairing and also Hahahaha! I thought his clothes were just worn out but naked? Haha yeah let's go with that**

**Perseus 12**

**The time of the Lycans HAS COME! - Indeed it has**

**Nightroad816**

**Rise of the Lycansin Eostia...not just William, Lucian will be proud...i wonder what is Lucian doing after he and his pack raid Viktor's caste? - Hmm not sure cause Viktor is already asleep I mean I could mention Lucian in the story**

**Moonowl.0**

**I wonder if Claudia would take another student to teach the ways of a blade to a certain Corvinus. - Gotta focus on something else then Lycan ability ain't I right?**

"Gabriel Heel" Olga said, The Lycan stopped. Olga gently stepped down, Gabriel begin morph back his human state and remove his vest and used it to cover Chloe who clenched it tightly.

"My lady you should of allow me to finish them off I would of-" Gabriel began to rant but Olga raised her hand stopping the young man. "As much as I would enjoy watching Volt and his band be ripped apart, losing you would be a heavy loss" She Says.

Gabriel bowed his head, "Forgive me Lady Olga" He says. "Olga" She replies, Gabriel blinked his eyes quickly in confusion.

"Just Olga, Gabriel I am a Queen without a nation, now that my people are suffering under Volt's rule..." Olga clenches her arm tightly and beginning to look hurt, "...If I was a better rule...prephaps this war could of been avoided..." Gabriel grabbed Olga's arms tightly shocking the Queen of Dark Elfs.

"Olga..I own you my life..ever since I was a baby, I'll make sure every last one of these Black Dogs are dead or dying" He says.

Olga smiled and placed her hands onto Gabriel's face. "See that you do Gabriel" She says.

Once the camp was set and the fire brought them warmth. Gabriel dragged a dead Stag and began to cut it open removing the intestines, pushing sticks through the meat and begins cooking them.

Gabriel took the meat and fed Olga and Chloe, Olga looked at Gabriel "Aren't you going to eat?" She asks.

Gabriel held a sheepish grin, "Killing that Stag did it's part for me" He says, Olga couldn't help but giggle lightly.

Once Olga and Chloe fell asleep, Gabriel kept watch. Sniffing the air gaining no scent and hearing for anything but nothing but crickets, doesn't matter their safety is greater then his.

Gabriel yawned a bit but shook it off, lean against the tree and crossed his legs and kept watch.

Morning came, Olga strenched and yawned softly. Looking over finding Gabriel still awake as if he was fully rested, stepping over to him.

Gabriel's ear twitched and turning his head to look at her.

"Didn't sleep?" She asked, Gabriel nodded.

Once Chloe awaken, they begin to travel to Ken. Olga held onto Gabriel as he carried Chloe, Gabriel's lycan form gave him speed and stamina greater then any animal or person. They reached near Ken, Gabriel reformed back into his human so there would be no panic among the people.

Olga held Chloe's hand to steady her walking and Gabriel lead them.

They gain stares from the people since Olga Discordia is here and everyone is unaware of the Black Dogs Betrayal.

Inside of the castle, a couple of the servants eyes focus mostly on Gabriel for some odd reason most of the hand maidens blushed.

Gabriel opened the doors, inside were the Seven Shield Princesses. Celestine Lucross of Ken, Prim Fiorre of Feoh, Alicia Artucus a Knight of Iris, Maia the Queen of Mercenaries of Ansur, Luu Luu the child genius of Rad, Kaguya of Thorn and Claudia Leviathan leader of the Dawn Templars.

They all looked at Olga, Chloe and Gabriel. Celestine and Olga's eyes locked onto each other, "Celestine" "Olga" The two Elfs say to each other.

"Surprising your enemy is here, well I came here to form an Alliance" She says, Celestine looked at Olga and blinked her eyes, "You wish to end the war? I had a feeling Volt would help"

Olga's tone darken at his name, "You see my dear Celestine..Volt decided to form his empire by first making me and my subordinate Chloe as sex slaves" A few gasps came the Shields.

"Please explain" Celestine said, which Olga did "Volt and his merry band planned to use me and Chloe as breeding cattle after his little victory and so he betrayed the rest of the Alliance and plans to do the same to you all"

Celestine was shocked, much as she didn't want to believe she never knew Olga as a liar.

Alicia clenched her fist tightly, "How can we trust you?! As far as we know this a just a trick to lower our guard!" She shouted, Prim held Alicia's arm, "Sister please calm down"

Gabriel stepped foward, "We are from the Black Fort, I'm Gabriel and this is Chloe" He presents the Blonde Elf, "Was used for their sicking games by the orges who betrayed us" He says.

Silence was among the ground, their faces became beet red. They all stare at Gabriel, Celestine blinked her eyes and blushed a deep shade of red.

Luu Luu biting her lip trying her hardest not to laugh.

Kaguya still had her netural face.

Alicia's eyes were widen and her face was dark shade of red.

Prim blushed and places her hands to cover her mouth after she gasped.

Claudia blinked her eyes quickly unable to speak.

Maia blushed a bit but held a sly smirk.

Celestine finally spoke up to break the silence, "Um Sir Gabriel is it?" She asks and Gabriel nods, "Well..umm y-you Sir Gabriel your a bit...exposed" She says still blushing.

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion and looked down realizing he was nude. Luu Luu laughed unable to control herself any longer.

Olga let out a small giggle and raised her staff sending a quick flash of light.

Gabriel looked at himself, he was now wearing light armor with a symbol of a wolf onto the front and he wore pants of a greyish color.

Chloe's clothing was re-emerged, sighing out happily, Chloe and Gabriel bowed their heads "Thank you Lady Olga" The say.

Gabriel turned to the Alliance, "I am Gabriel Corvinus" He says Celestine was now very surprised.

"Corvinus? any relation to William Corvinus?" She asks, Gabriel scratched his cheek "Actually yeah he's my father"

Shocked expressions came from the Alliance, mostly Celestine, Claudia, Maia and Kaguya.

"Lady Olga..I mean Olga is telling the truth, Volt talked of a new nation with women as breeding stock, we wish to help you" He says.

A moment of silence goes on but finally it ended, "Very well welcome back Olga" Celestine says with a warming smile to which Olga smiled back "Thank you Celestine"

**_Few Days Later_**

Gabriel feet smacked against the cool floor, looking around the area until he noticed Alicia and Claudia outside sparring, so he decided to go check on them.

Hearing the clanging sound of blades, Alicia regained her footing and thrust her blade towards Claudia who blocked it and twirled and slashed for Alicia'a side but the Princess Knight jumped back.

Claudia smiled, "Well done Alicia, your swordsmanship has improved" She says, Alicia wiped sweat from forehead and smiled "Thank you Lady Claudia" she says.

The two knights noticed Gabriel, "Impressive you two must be talented Swordsman" He says.

Claudia giggled a bit, "Your kind Sir Corvinus" She says, Alicia tilted her head looking at the cherry blonde boy, "Sir Gabriel are you a swordsman or spearsman?" She asks.

Gabriel shakes his head to both, "I have no experience with any weapon of any kind but my hands" He says.

"Hand to hand combatant" Claudia says, approaching him, "Well can you show us?"

Gabriel nodded and walked towards a practice dummy, breathing a bit and swiping his hand quickly across the dummy, it's face burst open letting stuffing plop out of it.

Alicia and Claudia were stunned, Gabriel's hand reformed back from it's clawed state to it's normal state.

"Well I gladly take you up as a apprentice" Claudia says, Gabriel nodded and bowed his head "Thank you Lady Claudia"

Inside of the castle, Celestine and Olga had some catching up to do. "After Viktor gave him to me, I looked after him and had him as my own personal Lycan" Olga says.

Celestine loweres her tea cup, "Viktor I heard his castle was overrunned by Lycans and Werewolves led by Lucian" She says.

Olga held a little smirk, "Either Viktor is dead or far away does not matter to me, however Volt shall be a challenge but he will to fall" She says.

**_Black Fort, Garca_**

A man shround in a dark velvet armor stepped towards Volt who sat on Olga's throne. The Black Dogs and their monster allies back away in fear, the man removes his helmet.

Volt narrowed his eyes at the man, "Marcus Corvinus" The man smirked.

"Volt of the little dogs" He says laughing, causing Volt to clench his fist tightly, "I've came here on behalf of Viktor to have my clan ally with you and defeat the Alliance"

"Why should we help you?" He says and Marcus grinned.

"Because you can have Eostia however I want the boy Gabriel Corvinus" He says.

Volt still remembers Gabriel and shuddered at his name, "Very well" He says.

Marcus nods and leaves with his forces outside with his lieutenant following him, "How long do we ally ourselves with his cattl"

"Ease yourself Taos" He says, "Once we claim the boy this entire continent will be in our hands" He laughs.

**_Also guys I read your reviews please don't fight I accept criticism as always it helps me improve just give me your thoughts and opinions but please don't fight each other_**


	5. Chapter 5, Bad Dog

Alicia dashed towarda Gabriel and slashed towards him. Gabriel leaned back and did a handstand flipping back to his feet.

Drawing his own blade and sword locking Alicia's. Both were at a stalemate, dashing towards the left Alicia aims for Gabriel's thigh but he grabs Alicia's wrist and gives a light nudge backwards.

Stumbling a bit before regaining her footing Alicia looked at Gabriel, "Not bad Sir Gabriel" She says before dashing towards him again thrusting her sword towards him.

Gabriel moved his head and tripped Alicia causing her to stumble forward but Gabriel caught her in the nick of time.

Picking her up to her feet, sheathing his blade "Well done Spar Alicia" He says.

"Yes, well you fought good as well" She replies, Gabriel has taking training under Claudia and Alicia has gladly accepted to be his sparring partner.

Suddenly a knight burst through the doors sweating, "D-Dogs! Black Dogs scouting near the area of the forest!" He says.

Gabriel and Alicia made their way to the forest with a handful of troops.

"Okay it's said their just scouts but they can to be a problem for us, they may of set up traps so we must-" Alicia spoke but noticed Gabriel was walking towards the forest.

"G-Gabriel! what are you doing?" She shouted at him, Gabriel turned his head to her.

"What? I'm scouting for them it's better to cover more ground then being bunched together" He says and steps into the forest.

"He's going to get himself killed" One of the footmen said.

Inside of the forest, Gabriel listened for the slightest sound. The ground feeling soft underneath his feet, his ear twitched and moved towards the sound.

Sniffing the air and getting a wiff, Gabriel started to sprint.

"Damnit! I hate forests" One of Black Dogs shouted, leading them was a Death Dealer. Growing annoyed from the mercs, the Death Dealer grew his blade slighetly but then halted the scouts.

"Scout the area now" He says.

The Black Dogs formed four man squads to cover more ground, Gabriel watched him and quietly snuck behind one of the groups.

Drawing his blade and pulling one of the dogs down and stabbing him as Gabriel covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

Gabriel begins to attack the rest of the Black Dog scouts, none of them were able to leave the forest.

Watching the Death Dealer, Gabriel quietly ran up to him from behind and attacking with his sword but the Death Dealer turned around and threw shurikens towards Gabriel who held his arms up blocking the shurikens as they cut his forearms but ignoring the pain as he slashes at the Death Dealer.

The Vampire ducked and jumped off of the horse drawing blade and stabbed Gabriel into his thigh. Wincing hard, He claws the Vampire's thigh drawing some blood.

"Tsh damn Lycan!" The Vampire shouted and took out a small crossbow and fired a bolt into Gabriel's collarbone.

The youngmsn winced in pain and tried to remove it only to have it stuck revealing it's barded.

The Death Dealer laughed a bit and approached Gabriel, "Foolish boy this is just to easy" Before Gabriel could do anything he watches as Alicia jumped out and slash the Vampire's cheek open.

Hissing from the pain the Death Dealer and Alicia locked blades and battled. The Vampire looked like he had the upper hand but in reality Alicia did, twirling her body and cutting up the Vampire's back and decapitating him swiftly.

Alicia approached Gabriel and grabbed the bolt and looked at him, Gabriel took a deep breath and Alicia begins to yank it.

Gabriel cringed from the pain and holding Alicia's arm tightly accidentally morphing them into claws.

Finally the arrow was removed, Alicia watches in amazment that his wounds are fixing themselves.

"Can you walk?" She asks, Gabriel nods and sheaths his blade and follows her out of the forest.

Once they returned to the castle, Gabriel was greeted by a very disappointed Olga Discordia.

Alicia feeling uneasy decided to avoid this and wished Gabriel best of luck, "O-Olga" Gabriel said nervous.

"Gabriel" She says disappointed, "I heard the Black Dogs were in the forest and a Death Dealer was leading them, have anything to explain yourself?" She says.

Gabriel tried to speak but was unable, "Gabriel what were you thinking?! What if you were killed or captured?" She scolded him.

Gabriel looked down to avoid his Queen's glaze, Olga looked at Gabriel as if he was a scared puppy. Placing her hand on his cheek and guiding his head to look at her, the Queen soften.

"Did I scare you that much Gabriel?" She says, He nodded slowly. Olga held a warm smile "Well if you come with me, I can make you feel better my little wolf~" Her tone went from calming to sexually teasing.

**_Lemon _**

Gabriel followed Olga to her chambers, once inside. Olga held Gabriel's face and begin to tongue kiss him; He was very surprised but he did kiss back.

The kissing lasted for a whole minute until they broke it. "Now~ let's get started~" She says.

Olga gently finger walking up Gabriel's armor undoing the strap causing it to hang one side and easily removing it.

Olga giggled, "Gabriel~ your welcome to do what you like" Her words flew through his mind.

Gabriel ran his finger through her raven like hair and held Olga close to him. Licking up her neck causing the Dark Elven Queen to shudder, Gabriel caressed her thigh lightly.

Once Gabriel removed her undergarments the real fun begin.

Olga laid on her back, Gabriel position himself between her legs and moved himself inside of Olga. Shuddering and moaning, Gabriel started moving slowly then harder.

Olga blushed and panted lightly, losing her virginity to her loyal Lycan, Gabriel gripped the bedsheets, moving more deeper causing Olga to moan much louder, "Mmm yes like that~" She says, Gabriel leaned closed to Olga, kissing her once more.

The Lycan hybrid held her thighs onto his hips as his tongue danced with Olga's, pleasure grew more inside of her causing her skin to burn with sensation, Olga tighrlt gripped onto Gabriel, her nails clawing his skin drawing little bits of blood.

Pulling from the kiss, Gabriel moved faster and faster and Olga moaned more, "Mmm ah yes yes Gabriel!~" She says, Gabriel huffed a bit and with one final push, Gabriel released his seed flowing into Olga's womb.

Olga and Gabriel looked at each other panting, and kissing one last time. Gabriel gently lay his head on Olga's chest as she held him and the Lycan closed his eyes.

**_That was the first lemon, whelp hope you guys enjoyed hell if you want I could be a bit more detailed if you want anyway guys help me out with the next chapter give me some ideas plz_**


	6. Chapter 6, I have an Uncle?

As Gabriel and Olga were having fun, secretly watching was Chloe. Chloe was blushing hard and biting her bottom lip, watching her Queen and Gabriel tossing and turning in the sheets.

Chloe lightly shifted a bit, her thighs rubbing together as bites her lip, Chloe quietly sneaks away.

An hour has passed, Gabriel opened his eyes and yawned a bit, popping his neck and turning his head finding Olga looking at him as she smiles. "Sleep well my wolf?" She says, Gabriel blushed and nodded causing Olga to giggle.

The two dressed themselves and Olga hugged Ganriel from behind, "Mmm not bad at all~" She says, Gabriel shudders.

Gabriel walked through the hallways, straighten his armor and entered the kitchen. Sniffing the air caused Gabriel to drool lightly, stepping towards the food and grabs a small piece ate.

Enjoying taste until a small voice nearly jump out of his skin, "Sir Gabriel?" He turned around fast looking at Prim Fiorre.

Bowing his head, "Lady Prim" He says, the little Princess giggled a bit "Please just Prm since we're allies now"

.

.

.

"Um..v-very well" He says" Prim was a bit confused from the sudden silence. Prim pulled up a chair and sat next to Gabriel and held a warm friendly smile.

"Sir Gabriel if you can tell me about yourself" She says, Gabriel rubbed his chin and thought of it.

"Well I do enjoy the outside so I guess I love the wilderness" He says, Prim nodded.

"Yes I do as well love the wilderness" She says.

Gabriel looked at Prim up and down, she is very adorable and innocent looking. Gabriel can see why Alicia is protective of Prim, she looks like a angel in a princess's body.

Prim smiled, "Sir Gabriel you should smile more" She says, Gabriel tilted his head in confusion. Prim held Gabriel's face and moved his cheek to implant a smile on him.

As she held his face, his teeth and fangs being shown. Prim looked with a look of interest, 'He has teeth of a wolf' She thought.

Gabriel gently placed his hands on her small arms and slowly moved her hands from his face. "Thank you Prim, I will smile more" He says and Prim nodded as she smiled.

Gabriel bowed his head to Prim walked out of the kitchen area, Gabriel stepped outside and decided to stroll through Ken. It was a large city, filled with Elfs, Human, Beast-kin and a few Vampires, no one was fighting apart of Gabriel on his Mother's bloodline enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

As Gabriel walked and looked at people of Ken, then he ran into two of the Seven Shields Maia and Luu Luu.

Before he knew it the two noticed him and approached him.

"Gabriel!" Luu Luu said grinning and hanging on his arm and Maia placed her hand onto her hip "Good to see your clothed this time" She jokes.

Gabriel scratched his cheek, "Lady Luu Luu, Lady Maia" He says.

"Bah just call us Luu Luu and Maia" Luu Luu says playfully, Gabriel nodded and so the two lead Gabriel into a tavern.

Maia drinked from her mug and Luu Luu drank hers kicking her legs happily.

Gabriel sniffed the ale before drinking it.

"So Gabe I hope you'll do your best battling 'em Black Dogs" Maia says looking at him, Gabriel drinked again "I'll do my best Maia" He replies.

Luu Luu laughs a bit.

One side of the bar, a woman looked at Gabriel and approached him, "Hey Cutie" She says.

Gabriel blinked his eyes in confusion, "C-Cutie? Me?" He says causing the woman to giggle. Maia and Luu Luu looked on with surprise but a hint of jealously.

Gabriel didn't know how to reach to the Lady's sudden apparoach, it wasn't until the Lady's man-friend appeared "Hey you talking to my girl?" He said.

Gabriel can sense the hostility from the man, "U-Um well yes?" He says, Luu Luu looked at the man and grinned "Careful cause Gabe can seriously kick your ass" She taunts.

"Is that so?" He says narrowing his eyes.

Gabriel swallowed hard and felt the man grab the front of his armor and glared at him. Gabriel only stared at the man and grippes the man's wrist causing him to wince then throw him back.

The man slammed into the wall and Gabriel got up from his seat. "Look like I'm not here to fight just-" He says but moves his head from the man's fists.

Gabriel watched as he threw a fist towards Gabriel who slammed his head onto the man's knuckles shattering it. The man cried in pain as Maia and Luu Luu watch with Shock and Awe, Gabriel knocked on his head making a hard knocking noise.

Soon a bar fight broke out, Gabriel didn't just survive that fight but dominated.

Any of those who tried to attack him or either Luu Luu or Maia, they were beaten but Gabriel held his strength back.

The trio left the bar, Gabriel dib the girls farewell and traveled back to the palace.

**_The Next Day_**

Gabriel and Claudia got into a friendly sparring match.

Claudia trained Gabriel of what she knows of swordsmanship, Gabriel has done amazing feat impressing her.

Claudia slashed for Gabriel's midsection but he jumped over her blade and aim her for legs but Claudia stepped back quickly.

"Excellent Sir Gabriel" She says as her and him bladelock each other, "Thank you Lady Leviathan" He says.

Gabriel used a small portion of his Lycan strength to push Claudia back as her feet drag against the ground.

Claudia struggled and huffed a bit, then Gabriel dashed for her left so she turned fast to meet up with him.

Gabriel was fast but he didn't pay attention, so his foot tripped on one of the training dummys that was laying down. Caused Gabriel to fall on top of Claudia.

The two fell hard and they were put in a interesting position. Their lips were locked, their legs and arms were intertwine.

The two separated from the accidental kiss, Gabriel looked at Claudia, she was older but very beautiful from his perspective. Claudia looked at Gabriel even tho she's married, Gabriel is a handsome lad, the two blushed hard, Gabriel held Claudia's hand and pulled her up.

"Ah f-forgive me Lady Leviathan" He says, Claudia placed her hand onto his shoulder and smiled "It's okay Gabriel" She says.

'He is a very selfless lad, and handsome for his age' Claudia thought.

Gabriel shudder a bit and followed Claudia back inside.

Celestine turned her head to them and smiled, "Lady Claudia, Sir Gabriel" She says.

"Lady Celestine" Claudia smiled.

Gabriel bowee his head, "Lady Lucross" He said.

"I'm glad you both are here, Ahem a party is being helded and I'm hoping you two will join" She says.

"With honor my lady" Claudia says, Gabriel bowed his head saying "Yes my lady"

Gabriel tried to straighten his suit but it felt like it was strangling him, Olga giggled and stepped over him as she hugged him from behind, her breasts pressing against his back as she helps him with his suit.

"You look handsome~" She says in a teasing voice.

Olga wore a long purple color dress, as it had opening exposing her slender leg, "Tell me Gabriel how do I look?" She asks.

"Beautiful...Amazing!" He says.

Olga smirked and giggled lightly, had Gabriel escort her.

Chloe watched and quietly ran to them then walked with them. She looked at Gabriel in his suit had a small blush on her cheeks but she smiled, her dress was similar to Olga but a blue color.

Once they reached the ballroom is was very lively.

Celestine wore her usual dress, she smiled when she saw Olga, Chloe and Gabriel. "I'm happy you made it" She says, Olga giggled "Of course Celestine"

Gabriel looked around Maia and Luu Luu were in their same clothing, Prim wore a pink dress making her look like a cute little bride, Alicia wore her light armor as she escorted Prim.

Claudia wore a dress instead of her armor which surprised Gabriel and she had a old looking noble with her, suggesting he is her husband.

Gabriel straighten his suit to keep it from choking him. Maia noticed Gabriel and held a light smirk "Not bad" She says.

Luu Luu drink a lot of alcohol thus making her dizzy but still capable.

Prim step infront of Gabriel and smiled, "Sir Gabriel" She says.

"Prim" He smiles back.

Alicia eyed Gabriel, tried to keep a strong appearance but she to is a bit blushing.

Gabriel talked with Prim for a bit but then noticed a sound so he excused himself from Prim and stepped towards the noise and found Maia rather annoyed by a fat noble.

"Michelle...get...lost" She says, Gabriel eyes the noble Michelle, "Please Maia my love just allow me-"

"Pardon?" Gabriel says, Maia looked at Gabriel sighed in relief. Michelle looked at Gabriel who eyed him back.

"Gabriel Corvinus" He says.

"Michelle Pantielle, now excuse me I have my love to-" Michelle was cut off by Gabriel.

"She doesn't like you...if she says get lost then do" He says and walks away as Maia follows him leaving Michelle shocked.

Gabriel meet many people at the party and was very happy and enjoyed the peace.

**_Next Day_**

Black Dogs have begun their move, so Gabriel volunteered to scout.

Gabriel stepped off of the horse and sprinted as he soon came across a small camp of Black Dogs and Death Dealers.

Noticing a few slaves, Gabriel jumped down and attacked the camp.

"Attack! we're under-Gahh!!" The Dog shouted before he was slashed open.

Gabriel engaged the Black Dogs and killed them with ease only leaving the Death Dealers.

Gabriel snarled and attackes them, they fired their crossbows but Gabriel grabbed a shield to block them and manage to kill as least two of them.

"Damn lycan scum!" The Vampire shouted but felt a blade go through him and slash him upwards.

Marcus stared at Gabriel who prepared to fight but he smiled.

"Gabriel, I am Marcus..Marcus Corvinus" He says.

"Corvinus?" He says in confusion and Marcus chuckles.

"I am your Father's twin, your uncle" He says, "I allied with the Dogs to find you boy, Gabriel this isn't your fight come with me and we'll find your father" He says, Gabriel waa shocked and confused.

"I..." He says but suddenly a giant Lycan attacked Marcus.

Gabriel watches with widen eyes as his uncle Marcus and this giant Lycan battle. Gabriel rushed and jumped onto the Lycan as it struggle to remove Gabriel "Uncle Run!" He shouted, Marcus got onto his horse and rides off.

The Lycan threw Gabriel off, he got up ready for a fight.

**"Calm down kid...heh didn't think William had a son" **It says, and reforms into a man.

"Name's Quint Lane and I know your father so let's talk" He says with a grin and Gabriel says one thing.

"Huh?"


	7. Chapter 7, Black Dogs vs Wolves

Quint unlocked the next cell door releasing the imprisoned Lycans. "You knew my father?" Gabriel asked which caused Quint to laugh, "Knew him? I was his Second In Command" He says.

"Me and your old man we were leading armies of Lycans against them vampires before you could crawl" He says then approaches Gabriel.

Gabriel looked to the side, still thinking of his uncle, and what he said. Quint patted his shoulder, "You'll be okay kid, besides I'll help you"

Gabriel made his back to Ken, has introduced Quint to Celestine and Olga.

Through the window Olga watched Gabriel and Quint have their friendly spar, Gabriel blocked Quint's strike and smashed his fist into him causing Quint to slide against the ground.

"Heh...not bad kid" He says, taking Gabriel's hand but uppercutting the young Lycan.

Gabriel hit the ground and flipped back to his feet. Wiping blood from the counter from his mouth and dashed at Quint who stepped to the side and slammed his knee under Gabriel and elbowed him down.

Coughing hard from the strike to the midsection, Quint kneel down and patted Gabriel's back, Gabriel took a minute to catch his breath.

Quint and Gabriel would spar again, until a messenger came in, "Sir Gabriel! Black Dogs have began their assault on Feoh! Sir!" He says.

Gabriel's eyes were widen, He and Quint ran towards Olga and Celestine, "Olga, Celestine I've been told the Dogs have attacked Feoh" He says, Celestine sighed sadly.

"Yes and I fear for the worst" She replies, Gabriel kneeled and looked at her "My lady please allow me to muster some troops and reclaim Feoh from the enemy" He says.

Celestine nods, "Yes please do Sir Gabriel but do be careful" She says, Gabriel bowed his head and ran as Quint followed him.

Olga stepped next to Celestine, "Hmm Quint Lane..Where have I heard that name?" She says.

"Olga?" Celestine says looking at her friend who sighed "It's nothing Celestine" She says giving her friend a reassuring smile.

Inside of the Barracks, Gabriel looked at Quint. "Your not coming?" He says and Quint nodded.

"Sorry Kid I have other plans but I"ll give you some of my men, I'm making you my Second In Command kid" He says, "Good luck" Gabriel nodded and took a couple of the Lycans some were his age.

**_City of Feoh_**

Alicia narrowed her eyes and stared at the main Imp as it laughed. The nuns were tied were preparing to be ruined by the filithy Imps.

_"So what's it gonna be Princess?"_ The Imp laughed, Alicia clenched her fist tightly. She was given a choice to leave the nuns to their fate or surrender Feoh and saving them and Prim. Apart of Alicia wanted to deny this and continue the fight but she doesn't know if this is a battle they could win.

"I..." She began but one of Imps screamed in the pain, surprising Alicia, the Nuns and the Imps as Gabriel has appeared with some warriors.

"W-Whose he?" One of the Imps said, "Who cares! Kill him!" The other shouted.

The swarm towards Gabriel who drew his blade and slashed into one of imps then slammed his fist into the next one that jumped towards him.

Gabriel sheathed his blade and grabbed the main Imp and held him close and begin to crush him. The Imp fought back tried to wiggle free but Gabriel held him tightly and made it's head pop like a corckscrew.

"Sir Gabriel?!" Alicia shouted, and the Cherry blonde boy looked at her and gave a thumbs up.

Alicia looked and saw other people who wore armor similar to Gabriel following him as they untie the nuns.

"Okay push the Black Dogs back from here, if there's any death dealers handle them" Gabriel says and runs.

There were a few Death Dealers but from what Gabriel saw they were on different grounds then the Black Dogs even attacking them.

"Fucking traitors!" One of the Mercs shouted but the Vampire tore himself, "Hmph! humans..."

It wasn't long tip they spotted Gabriel, "Whose he?" The main captain said. "Doesn't matter kill him"

The Death Dealers approached Gabriel and drew their weapons, Gabriel let out a snarl allowing his Lycan features to appear for a split second.

"Lycan!" One of them shouted and rushed at Gabriel, but he easily dispatched them with little to no effort. But the Captain was the real challenge.

Pulling out two silver bladed whips and begins attacking Gabriel who did his best to avoid the strikes but a couple hit him onto different areas of his body.

The whips striked his cheek, leg, chest and a bit of his ear. He did heal but in his own words 'Hurts like hell'

Panting, and wiping some the from his already healed wounds, The Captain wrapped the whips around the arms and punched Gabriel with a left hook cutting his cheek and chin.

Cringing from the strikes, his eyes turn reddish yellow as Gabriel tackled the Death Dealer and tore into the Captain.

His hand reformed back from their clawed state, and Gabriel huffed out and licked his teeth.

Only ones left were the Black Dogs and their monster allies. The Lycans Gabriel brought easily overran the Black Dogs as they begged for mercy but they were given none.

Gabriel stepped into the castle and looked for Alicia and Prim. Sniffing the air and running towards the scent, it wasn't til long til he found Prim with two Pigmen as she struggled.

"Sir Ponti Sir Conti please think of what you are doing!" She says. Ponti snorted a bit and looked at Prim "We are little Prim, struggling only prolong this" Conti startes groping Prim's chest as tears filled her tears and she struggled more "Nooo!"

Gabriel beared his teeth and sprinted towards them, his feet tapping against the ground then he let out a snarling growl at Conti and pounched on him.

"Wha?!" He shouted then it turned into screams as Gabriel bite down into him and began chewing and biting more into the pigman.

Ponti watched his twin be rip into pieces by the Lycan boy who got up and turned his head him and growled. Gabriel grabbed Prim's arm and moved her to the aside as he grabbed a hold of Ponti's face and tossed him into the stone wall breaking his spine and neck on impact.

Gabriel huffed and he begin to reform back into his normal state and wipe his mouth from Conti's blood, Prim watched and blinked her eyes as she approached Gabriel.

"Sir Gabriel.." She says, he looks at Prim who throws her arms around his midsection and hugged him tightly; Gabriel returned the hug and lightly wiped Prim's tears away with his thumb.

Gabriel placed his hands on Prim's hips and picked her up and carried her. Prim blushed from the sudden movement, Gabriel turned around walked.

Alicia ran down the stairs carrying her sword preparing to attack any of the Black Dogs but instead she found Gabriel carrying Prim.

"Prim!" "Alicia!" Gabriel placed Prim down as the two hugged each other.

"Prim are you okay?" Alicia says causing Prim to giggle, "I'm okay sister"

Gabriel looked at them and smiled warmly.

The trio begin travel down into lower levels of the castle to find the source of the explosion. Once they gained access to lower levels the mastermind was found.

"Beasley?!" Alicia shouted in shock, causing the Noble to jump out of his skin.

"P-Princess Alicia?!" He says, Gabriel tilted his head in confusion of the situation so he allowed Alicia and Prim do the talking.

"Sir Beasley why would you side with the Black Dogs?" Prim says.

"I am sick and tired of taking orders from you two women! a new age has come for all men to live as kings! and once we win I'll personally you my bitch hahaha!" Beasley says, Gabrel snarled and stepped forth.

"A knight? kill him" He tells the Black Dogs who were to afraid to move, Beasley shouted at them then noticed Gabriel on hands and knees. His jolts extend, fingers and toes extending into claws, Gabriel's face turns more wolf and fur grows and turns white as well as his eyes, his armor and other clothing remain attached.

Let out a howl and lashed at the Black Dogs as they screamed. Beasley watched Gabriel tear into the terrified Black Dogs before turning his attention to him.

Beasley ran but a Lycan to much fast and he tackles him and begin to rip into him, Beasley let out his girly screams before they turn into gurgles.

Gabriel reformed back into a human, "Disgusting..." He says.

Feoh was saved and the Black Doga were defeated marking a major defeat to Volt but Viktor and Marcus Vampires are still a threat.

**_I read through my pms and I been asked what do I think of Kuroinu Mortal Kombat story I love it I mean If I use any MK character I use Ermac_**

**_Ps. Once we get to Courier Six one of my stories well imgine this our world regradless of the era but the era of guns and firearms into the Kuroinu like this any military entering Kuroinu like the anime Gate which I personally love so there guys._**


	8. Chapter 8, Corvinus Blood

Gabriel had help end the siege of Feoh, however he knows the threat still lingers over Eostia.

Popping and cracking his knuckles, he has killed at least three Black Dog collaborators. Gabriel licked his teeth making sure nothing is wedged between them.

Alicia and Prim are grateful for Gabriel's help, the cherry blonde boy smiled to himself. Gabriel sniffed his hands, he can still smell the iron on them; he needed a bath.

Gabriel stepped into a washroom and removed his armor, trousers and feet guards. Once Gabriel was bare, he stepped into the water it was a burning sensation that felt good for him.

Taking a bucket as he dumps the water on his head, Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed.

A moment has passed and Gabriel's ear twitched and looked at a blushing Chloe. "Chloe?" He says and stands up which causes her to blush even redder, "Um! I'm sorry I d-didn't know you were bathing" She says.

Gabriel shrugged and sat back down, "Your welcome to join me Chloe" He says. The Blonde Dark Elf blushed and begin to undress, Gabriel looked at her, she is extremely beautiful. Gabriel noticed some scars on her prephaps from her past.

Chloe got into the water, Gabriel grabbed a cloth and help wash Chloe, she blushed and Gabriel gently scrubbed her sides.

Gabriel sniffed her gently, "Your beautiful Chloe" He says.

Chloe relaxing lean against Gabriel, the Cherry Blonde Lycan held her as she nuzzled under his chin. Chloe looked up at Gabriel and leaned closed to him, "Gabriel" She says and he looks at her.

(Lemon)

Chloe lightly kissed him, Gabriel placed his hands onto Chloe's hips as he returns the kiss. The two locked lips for several minutes, then they break the kiss, Gabriel leaned close and licked Chloe's shoulder causing her shudder.

Wrappping her arms around his neck and allowing the Lycan to kiss and lick her skin.

Chloe blushed and bite her lip, she enjoyed this, if she love any human it would be Gabriel. Biting down onto her shoulder thus making Chloe moan out, Gabriel licked the bite markings.

Pulling Back, Chloe placed her hand onto Gabriel's cheek, the Lycan and gently sat on the edge of the tub. Chloe blushed and began pleasuring the Lycan with her mouth.

Gabriel's shudders and his shoulders hunched from the warmth, Chloe blushed and licked up and kisses the tip. The Lycan huffed as his eyes turn into their yellow red color, "Chloe..I-Urk!" He tries to speak but his body begin to ejaculate.

"Mmf!" Chloe let out before swallowing, taking a few breaths before readjusting herself. Gabriel breathed out through his nose and held Chloe close to him, she blushed and ready herself.

Gabriel thrustes himself into Chloe as she moans out and holds onto him. Gabriel and Chloe panted, once the Lycan begin moving the Dark Elf started moaning.

Biting her lip, Chloe moans into the Lycan's shoulder. "Mmm ahhh~" She moans and Gabriel held her tightly. Bucking his hips into the Dark Elf, Chloe blushed and kissed Gabriel who kissed back.

Chloe moaned more, her body heating up, "G-Gabriel..please..transform" She says. Gabriel kept moving "But what if I hurt you?" He replies.

"Please" She says.

'That shouldn't of convinced me' He mentally spoke, Gabriel morphed into his Lycan state and as he moves deeper into Chloe causing her to moan out, "Ah!~"

Gabriel's Lycan moved faster and let out a howl, begin pumping his seed inside of Chloe, Chloe panted and moaned from the warmth feeling inside of her.

Gabriel remained in his Lycan state for a moment before remorphing into his human form.

"Gabriel~" "Chloe" They say to each other.

The two washed themselves and redressed and left the room. Chloe stepped onto her toes and kissed his cheek, Gabriel chuckled a bit.

Quint found Gabriel and approched him, "Oi kid I need you" He says, Gabriel nods and looks at Chloe saying "I'll return Chloe" He says as she quickly nods.

"What is it Quint?" Gabriel asked, Quint looked at Gabriel.

"If Volt has an army of mercs and legions of monsters then we'll build a army greater then his even stronger then Viktor" He grins, Gabriel foldes his arms and nodded.

The two left Ken, and found Quint's lycan band as they traveled through Eostia.

Wasn't long until they came across a village held by the Black Dogs, "Plan?" Gabriel says and Quint smirks "Overrun them" He says.

The Black Dogs held the village and endulged themselves with the women until- "Oi boys we got some trouble!"

The Unit leader looked and spotted Quint who ran and grinned, "It's Quint! It's fucking Quint!" He shouted with fear.

Quint and Gabriel's forces rushed into the village and attacked the shocked Black Dogs, some were still violating their victims thus they never got a chance to fight.

"Kill them all!" One of the Lycan spearsman shouted as she plunged her spear into a Orc's head.

Gabriel drew his blade and slashes at Black Dogs, some fought others tried to run.

Quint laughed, "Yeah! run back to your false king!" The people of village were very thankful, Quint told them they are recruiting any volunteers.

Only a couple joined a few out for revenge, others to defend their families.

"Gabe they need your blood" Quint says thus causing him to look at him with confusion "Why?" He asks.

"Your a Corvinus kid, your bloodline from your old man is immune to silver kid, having silver immune lycans we can turn the tide of this war and we can take the fight to Viktor" He says.

Gabriel thought of it and agreed and approached the recruits, "Listen we are lycans I am Gabriel Corvinus, listen my blood will transform you into Lycans but we will teach you how to control it and you'll be immune to silver once we defeat Volt you can either return home or continue following us"

The recruits muttered but accepted their new life style. Gabriel sank his claws into his hand and have his blood drip into cups and the recruits drank the blood.

Quint grinned "Welcome to the Lycans"

Gabriel noticed a girl so he approached her and kneeled, her clothes were in ruined meaning she was to raped. Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger then she noticed Gabriel, '...?' "Do you have a name?" He asks the girl.

"Ilseval.." She says, Gabriel helped her and held his bloodied hand to her, "Drink" She looks at Gabriel then drinked some of his blood, her body healed fast.

"I-I'm better?" She says looking at Gabriel who carried her onto his back.

"I can sense you want revenge so I help convert you into a Lycan, also Ilseval your new name shall be Ilseval Corvinus, I'm adopting you into my clan" He says.

Ilseval looked at Gabriel, "Corvinus..thank you" She says placing her head onto his back and closing her eyes.

**_City of Ken_**

Draven Valentine one of the sons of the late Valentine stepped out of the carriage, and approached Celestine.

"Lady Celestine" "Sir Draven"

The two stepped into the castle began their conversation, "I heard Lady Olga is here and she has a certain Gabriel Corvinus?" He says.

"Yes, Sir Gabriel is currently with Sir Lane" She says, Draven tilted his head.

"Lane...Lane who?" He asks.

"Sir Quint Lane why?" She asks, Draven's eyes widen as he held Celestine's arms tightly surprising her "S-Sir Draven?"

"My lady Sir Gabriel is in grave danger" He says.

"My dear Gabriel in danger?" Draven and Celestine looked at a Olga who was listening to the whole issue.

"Explain" She says.

"Quint Lane was William Corvinus's Second in Command during the Vampire-Lycan war however they had major disagreements, this lead into a skirmish between them...Lane made a temporary alliance with Viktor thus revealing plans to surround Corvinus, he wanted his blood to gain immuned to silver so he betrayes his own kind even killing those who disagree with him" He says.

Celestine was beyond shocked from what she just heard, Olga fury grew they need to find Gabriel.

**_Black Fort, Garca_**

Marcus rubbed his chin as Volt drinked from his mug, "So the kid is immune huh? heh we could use his blood for-" "Touch my nephew and die Volt" Marcus hissed.

Before the two men could argue, a man with bandages covering his face stepped in, "Corvinus? I haven't heard that name in years" He says.

"Shamuhaza...listen if any of you go near my nephew I will kill you all" Marcus says in a threating tone before leaving.

Shamuhaza rubbed his chin, "Corvinus? William Corvinus...so he has a child...this has gotten my attention"

**_Hey guys I love doing these Kuroinu fics cause if I need a crossover you guys are there and if I do a normal story I think of one, honestly you guys are amazing once I going to try a story of what of our planet Earth had collided with Eostia doesn't if it's through a worm hole I'm curious on how Eostia reacts to our technology regardless of the era but besides the point thank you guys you are all awesome people I met thank you for enjoying the fics _**


	9. Chapter 9, Family Issues

The army Quint and Gabriel made has grown in size. "Good job kid" Quint grinned as Gabriel nodded, "Thank you Quint" He replies.

Quint motioned for one of the recruits who walked over placed down a map of a nearby castle. "A castle?" Gabriel says.

"Not any castle this is one of Viktor's hideouts if we take that we have a foothold against him, inside are numerous weapons and Lycan slaves if we liberate them they'll join us" Quint looks at Gabriel, sighing Gabriel nodded his head and Quint smirked in his agreement.

**_City of Ken_**

Alicia rubbed her temple since a headache was brewing. "How dangerous is this Lane character?" She asks, Draven looked at Knight Princess.

"Lane is the only Lycan I know in existance whose much larger then a average one, he's stronger and faster the only one to match him is William Corvinus and he was captured by Viktor; Once Lane has Corvinus blood he'll have an army of unstoppable Lycans" He says.

Alicia clenched her fist, she owns Gabriel a debt for saving her and Prim, now Lane plans to use Gabriel to Alicia this is unacceptable.

Olga hummed a bit "Lane will be a difficult foe since we're at war with Volt and his little band" She says.

"Regradless Sir Gabriel is important we can not allow Lane to manipulative Sir Gabriel and use him as a tool" Celestine states.

**_Back to Gabriel and Quint_**

On the castle wall, a guard patrol until he spotted a swarm of Lycans rushing towards the castle. Ringing the bell alarming every guard as they fire their crossbows and scorpios.

Quint in lycan form shouted **_"Over the walls!" _**The Lycans climbed up the walls and the engaged the Vampiric guards that awaited them.

Screams, howls and warcries filled the air and the scent of blood was everywhere and bodies piled up. The Vampires fought hard but were defeated, the slaves were freed there were numerous Lycan prisoners and human slaves who gladly joined to be lycans.

"Sir the captives" One of the Lycans said, Quint looked at the captured Vampires.

"Kill them all" He orders and steps into a room.

The order was precise, a few the guards begged for their lives while the others swore.

Ilseval looked in horror, her revenge was against the Black Dogs, she couldn't make a sound. Gabriel cupped his head to cover her eyes and held her close to him, Gabriel felt disgusted this didn't seem right they surrender.

Gabriel walked with Ilseval, "You okay?" He asks, Ilseval couldn't say a word so she only nodded.

The Lycans were take a castle from Viktor, however they had a new issue to deal with Marcus Corvinus.

Marcus Corvinus's scouts watched the siege and went back to report to Marcus. He drank some of wine and listen to his scout, "Now then my ties with the Black Dogs are over, Gabriel I need to get to Gabriel" He says throwing on his armor and walked.

A day and a half has went, Gabriel wrote letters back to everyone in Ken, once he saw the sun barely rising he decided to go out.

Gabriel quietly stepped over his sleeping Lycan companions and snuck out. Once he was outside, he felt free the ground was soft under his feet and the cool air had a nice feeling on his skin.

Breathing in deep, Gabriel felt free. "Gabriel?" He heard and turned his head to look at a half awake Ilseval.

"Ilseval what are you doing up? shouldn't you still be asleep" He says and approaches her.

"I was but I noticed you were gone, so I was worried you got captured" She yawns, Gabriel held her shoulder "I won't get captured Ilseval I swear that" He says.

"Since your up, do you wish to accompany me?" He asks, the younger Lycan yawned and nodded.

Gabriel carried her onto his back and sprinted, Ilseval clinged to Gabriel's back as he lept a bit onto a higher hill and sprinted.

Ilseval got a few minutes of sleep, Gabriel smiled to himself and looked up and the sun has risen but it was still early.

Gabriel gently placed Ilseval down on a soft grassy area and sat down.

Half an hour passed, Gabriel got up and went to grab Ilseval until he saw a horseman riding towards him, Gabriel stepped over Ilseval and stared down the knight who jumped off the horse and removed his helmet revealing Marcus.

"Uncle?" Gabriel says surprised, Marcus approached Gabriel and patted his shoulder.

"Gabriel you have to trust me and follow me" He says, Gabriel backed up.

"Your allies with the Black Dogs why should I help you?" He says in a hostile tone.

"Gabriel I have cut my ties to the Black Dogs I only wish to find you, you can't trust Quint, listen Quint betrayed William my brother your uncle..he only wants your blood" He says.

"What? I know Quint methods are questionable but him? a traitor?" He says, Gabriel shakes his head.

"Nephew Volt is planning an assault of Ansur" Marcus says causing Gabriel's eyes widen "Ansur? Maia!" He says.

"Well Well what do we got boys" Quint grinned, Gabriel turned around fast.

Marcus prepare to draw his blade.

"Gabe are you really going to trust him? He's Viktor's lapdog" Quint says.

"Gabriel listen we're family! you can't trust him!" Marcus says.

Ilseval looked up from the chaos, Gabriel finally snapped.

"Enough! I have my own to chose" Gabriel pick Ilseval up and placed her on his back.

"Gabriel.." Marcus says but Gabriel looked at him.

"Don't follow me...if any of you come near Ken I will kill you both" He says growling and runs off carrying Ilseval.

Gabriel morphed into his Lycan form and ran on all fours with Ilseval clinging onto him tightly.

Many thoughts ran through Gabriel's mind, his Uncle possibly the only family he has that still alive aside from Ilseval whom he adopted into his clan.

Gabriel stopped as he was found by some knights, he growled in defense until Alicia stepped towards him.

"Sir Gabriel?" She says, Gabriel calmed down and reformed into a human again.

"Alicia..." He says out of breath, Alicia ran towards him and placed her hand onto his chest.

Ilseval jumped off and helped Alicia, Gabriel slowly walked with the girls.

Quint returned to the castle and drank some ale, "No one escapes or says no to me!" He says slowly transforming into his Super Lycan form.


	10. Chapter 10, Siege of Ansur

Gabriel made sure his armor was clean, his sword was sharp and his senses were sharper.

Celestine watched and tapped her chin, "Are you sure Sir Gabriel?" She asks. Gabriel looked at Celestine and nodded, "Marcus..my uncle said Volt is planning a siege on Ansur and...he's the only family I know who lives aside from Ilseval" He says.

"Very well Sir Gabriel, muster your troops and prepare to make way for Ansur" She says, Gabriel bows his head and walks.

In Ken a few of Quint's men stayed to defend the city, "With me" Gabriel says as the lycans follow him.

Gabriel stopped at the barracks and gain some troops with him. Alicia watched and ran quickly to him, "Sir Gabriel" She calls out.

The Cherry Blonde looked at her, "Lady Alicia" He says, Alicia smiled a bit.

"Just Alicia, I came to help you" She says, Gabriel rubs his chin, "Thank you Alicia" He says.

Gabriel and Alicia's forces begin to march from Ken to Ansur.

**_City of Ansur_**

Maia raised her mug and took a long drink, she thought of Gabriel. He was a interesting character, she thought it was funny that Gabriel was in the brief, Maia won't admit it but she thinks Gabriel has a nice figure.

Putting down her mug and popping her knuckles, getting up from her chair and walked.

"Oi Maia!" A voice calls out, Maia turned to look at a reddish hair young man carrying a crossbow. "Aaron" She says with a smirk, the crossbow user grinned.

"We got some vistors from Ken" He says, Maia nodded and had Aaron guide her to the vistors.

"Maia" Gabriel said, Maia blinked her eyes in shock.

"Gabe? Alicia? what are you two doing here?" She asks, "Volt is planning an attack on Ansur so we came to help and get ready for it" Alicia replies.

"Volt is planning to attack my home? heh well this just got interesting" She says, looking at Gabriel, Maia smirked a bit.

A day passed and the Black Dogs approached and begsn their assasult on Ansur.

Gabriel order his Lycans to support the defenders, Gabriel sniffed the air as his eyes turn into their Lycan state as he got a whiff of Volt's scent.

Volt...King Of Mercenaries, Leader of the Black Dogs, Traitor to Eostia, Ruler of Garca...Gabriel's prey.

Gabriel ran down the streets and drew his blade and slashed down at each Black Dog in his way.

The Black Dogs took one good luck at Gabriel causing them to panic but they were to slow to face the Lycan.

One part of the city, Alicia slashed her blade into a few of the Black Dogs in a swift motion, dodging a Orc's strike and upward slashing the Orc's chest.

Jumping up as she stabs into a Imp's shoulder and slicing the arm off.

"Hopefully we'll remove these traitors from the city" She says.

A another side of the city, the fat noble Michelle is backed into a corner as two of Gabriel's Lycans approach him.

"Whose he?" One asks.

"Don't know nor care I'm starving!" The second spoke, the two transformed into Lycans and attacked Michelle as he screams as the Lycans devour him.

Maia slashed her blades into an orc and imp, twirling her twin blades and clevering a Berserker Orc in two.

"Heh..didn't think you'll be here Maia" A voice says, Maia looks with widen eyes at a smirking Volt.

Maia bite her lip, she remember when Volt was a courageous man and a hero. Maia wanted to fight but she couldn't move, "V-Volt..." She lets out.

Volt had his arms crossed and grinned, Maia tried to make a move but she couldn't. Gabriel whistled gaining their attentions, Gabriel drew his blade "Volt...looks like I found my prey" He says.

"Olga's dog" Volt says drawing his blade and let out a warcry and rushed at Gabriel who stepped to the side and slammed his fist into Volt's side.

The King of Mercenaries gritted his teeth and slashed at Gabriel who duck and kicked Volt into the stomach. Volt coughed and grabbed Gabriel's armor and slammed his head into Gabriel's nose drawing some blood.

Gabriel let out a growl and dropped his blade and grabbed Volt's side, as he tosses him into the wall. Volt coughed up some blood, Gabriel fingers changed into claws as he rushes at Volt preparing to rip into him.

However arrows are shot into Gabriel's legs causing him to fall, but he got back up and looked at a Mage in glasses.

Kin smirked a bit, raising his hand setting for into Gabriel's burning him. Gabriel covered his face and clawed up Kin's chest and backfisted him.

One of the Orcs slammed a warhammer into Gabriel's back, picking up the Lycan as he tosses him into a wall breaking it.

"Gabriel!" Maia shouted, however unable to reach him, Maia ran to find a way to gain the advantage.

Gabriel slowly woke up and felt a major pain in his side, looking Gabriel finds a silver blade in his side. The pain filled his body, Gabriel gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, letting his Lycan transformation out.

Gabriel gets free and let's out a huge howl.

Maia panted and held her knees it wasn't long until she found Alicia, "Maia!..where's Gabriel" She asks.

Maia looks away hurt, Alicia's eyes widen as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Found you" Volt says smirking, Alicia grew her blade and narrowed her eyes.

Before anything could happen a body was dropped, the body of a Black Dog.

Gabriel returned in his Lycan form, removing a dagger from his neck and healing fast.

Gabriel let out growl and attacked the first Black Dog then a Orc. Snarling at Volt who drew his blade and slammed it onto Gabriel's head however it had no affect.

Gabriel clawed Volt's chest and bite him then tosses him. Volt got up and ran but Gabriel chases after him.

Slamming into the doors and sniffing for Volt but no where.

"Well Done Well Done!" Shamuhaza comes out of the shadows, Gabriel sensing him as a threat he lashes at him and claws the robe but Shamuhaza was a body double as the real one laugh echoes then disappears.

Gabriel let out a roar in frustration.

"Calm down child" Gabriel turns his head to a old man who wore a black color noble clothing.

Gabriel reformed into a human, "Who are you?"

"I am Alexander Corvinus your grandfather" He says, "Grandfather?" Gabriel replies.

"I understand your anger, trust your uncle Gabriel, I love your Father but he was unstable I allowed Viktor to imprision William with Quint's help" He says.

Gabriel looked down and shuddered, "Gabriel" Alexander said but Gabriel lashed at his Grandfather and tore into him.

Alexander didn't expect it nor fought back.

Alicia and Maia manage to find Gabriel, "Gabriel what happened?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing...nothing but a family reunion" He says.

**_Okay everyone decide what happens next also what lemon you want_**

**_Spartan 108_**

**_I think you updated a wrong story buddy. - Hahaha can we pretend that didn't happen? Whoops_**


	11. Chapter 11, Lycan against Lycan

Alexander Corvinus survived his attack from his grandson, and has forgave him stating he deserves anything Gabriel does to him.

It has been noted to seperate Gabriel and Alexander, since Gabriel will lash out and attack him.

Alexander stroked his beard, "I'm glad my grandson is growning up, he looks so much like his father" He says. Olga eyed the man, he survived Gabriel's attack and claimed to be the first immortal.

"Alexander Corvinus" Olga says, "Tell me if your really here to help us then why imprsion one of your sons?" She asks.

Alexander sighed sadly, "I love William but after the death of his wife he became unstable, I fear he would go on a another rampage" He says.

Celestine blinked her eyes "A another rampage?" She questions

"Yes before my son became what he is, he was terribly ill until he became a wolf, he lashed out and attack any however once he turned into a Adult he was able to reform into a man, William wished for the Lycans to be free, however his wife's death William went insane thus being sealed" He says.

Gabriel splashed some water on his face, letting out a huff.

"I can sense major conflict brewing inside of you" Kaguya says, Gabriel turned around fast with widen eyes.

His heart beated fast, 'How the hell did she get passed my hearing and smell?' He thought.

"Lady Kaguya" He says, Kaguya stepped forward to him "Just Kaguya" She says.

"I can sense conflict brewing inside of you" She says.

Gabriel looked at the Shrine Maiden, "Learning of my Uncle and Grandfather's reasons for my Father's imprisonment, and this man done with bandages" He says.

Noticing Kaguya is more close to him, "Shamuhaza" She says.

"Who?" He asks.

"One of the powerful mages and a former ally to me, now he has allied himself with Volt this is truly troublesome" She says turning around.

Gabriel rubbed his hands and bows "Thank you Kaguya" He says, The Shrine Maiden nods and leaves the room as she held a little smile.

Gabriel went outside to the training room, motioning for Ilseval, she skips over to him.

Claudia straighten her armor, Klaus placed his book down and kissed Claudia onto the cheek making her smile.

Claudia moved down the stairs once she went to the training room, she found Gabriel and Ilseval having a friendly spar.

Gabriel stood on his hands dodging Ilseval strikes, swinging his leg for hers. Ilseval jumps up but Gabriel tackles her and jumps off.

Ilseval dusts herself off and dashes at Gabriel and strikes his thigh forcing him to kneel, Ilseval steps onto him jumping from his shoulder knocking him down but Gabriel grabbed her leg and tossed her.

Ilseval rolls and jumps up to her feet, "Well done Ilseval" He says.

Claudia claps her hands, "Amazing" She says.

Gabriel bows his head "Thank you my lady" He says, Claudia giggles a bit.

Gabriel grabs a short sword tossing it to Ilseval who catches it, "Ilseval Claudia is a master swordsman she'll teach you swordsmenship" He says, Ilseval nods "Okay" She says.

Maia walked into the room and found Gabriel, "Hey Gabe can I talk to you?" She says.

Gabriel nodded and followed her.

Secretly watching was Alicia who had some jealously brewing in her so she tailed them.

Gabriel stepped into the room with Maia, Alicia quietly step over to the door listening to the conversation.

"Hey Gabe I'm glad your okay, and...listen between us..when I met Volt again I couldn't move...I was once apart of the Black Dogs and Volt saved my life and so I fell in love with him" She says sadly.

Gabriel placed his hand on Maia and held her close, she gasps. Gabriel looked at her as he stroked her hair, Maia leaned against his touch.

Seizing the opportunity, Gabriel kissed her. Maia kissed back wrapping her arms around Gabriel, their tongues danced with one a another.

(Lemon)

Gabriel held Maia's vest zipper and pulled it down unzipping apart of her vest. Once they seperated from the kiss, Maia unstrapped a part of Gabriel's armor and Gabriel fully unzipped Maia's vest and resumed their kiss.

Alicia listen and walked in, with a strong face but was blushing hard.

Gabriel and Maia stopped kissing and looked at Alicia.

"W-Well it seems I walked on a heated moment" She says trying to hide her jealous but her blush gave it away.

Gabriel held Alicia's hand and pulled her to him, before she could react. Gabriel kissed her causing Alicia's blush to spread until she relax.

Gabriel loosen Alicia's armor as she begin to bare her skin, she tries to cover herself.

"Your beautiful your both beautiful" He says.

Maia and Alicia rubbed her hands up Gabriel's chest as he held them close to him.

They begin to shed their undergarments, Gabriel sat down onto a chair, Maia got onto his lap, once they were close they begin feeling pleasure.

Gabriel held Maia, she moaned moving her hips and the two kissed more.

Maia let out a gasp and moan, her body felt like it was heating up, Alicia watched biting her lip and still had bits of jealously.

"Alicia" Gabriel said, she looked at him, "Come here"

Alicia stepped over to him, Gabriel held Alicia and licked up her neck causing her to shudder.

Once Gabriel pulled out of Maia, he went into Alicia, she clinged to the Lycan, "Mmp!" Alicia was a virgin so there was some pain but it was soon replaced by pleasure.

Gabriel began moving inside of Alicia, she moaned and clinged to him, her breath becoming hot.

Gabriel held Alicia's hip, thrusting into her more fast causing the Blonde Knight to moan out. Gabriel held Maia and kissed her deeply.

Next the Gabriel lay down, Alicia moaning out feeling Gabriel's tongue entering her warmth and wetness.

Maia panted and moaned, moving her hips faster, deeper the Lycan goes, the more pleasure Maia feels.

"Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh!~" The girls let out, their orgasm has begun.

The two girls snuggle up to him as he held them close to him.

The cherry blonde Lycan closed his eyes and rested.

Gabriel woke up after a couple minutes, pulling a blanket covering them as he placed his armor on and clothes.

Gabriel walked out and noticed a figure outside the window, once he looked closer it was Quint and he's grinning.

Widen eyes, Gabriel ran as Chloe noticed this.

"Gabriel! what's wrong?" She asks, "Quint's here warn the others!" He says and sprints.

Chloe nods and dashes to the other direction.

Gabriel got outside and followed the scent. And found Quint, "Hey kiddo" He says but Gabriel snarled at him.

Gabriel transformed into his Lycan form and attacked Quint who went his Über Lycan form as him and Gabriel battled each other.

They growled, snarled, bite and clawed each other. They healed and Gabriel had a little bit of the advantage as he cracks his head into Quint.

**_"Hahaha not bad!"_** He says putting his hands together and hammer strikes Gabriel.

**_"Your old man and I were unstoppable kiddo, we would of won if your old man didn't kick me out"_** He kneels to Gabriel **_"Honestly kid it was easy to find where he did plus didn't know he be banging a Elf harlot" _**He says.

Gabriel's eyes snapped open, Quint insulted his dead mother and so he lashed onto Quint and clawed him into a bloody mess.

Quint tried to defend himself but Gabriel went feral, jumping onto Quint and grabbing his mouth as he forces it open and breaks it.

Quint knocked Gabriel off and fixed his jaw, before he could attack, chained arrows are shot through him as he's held him down.

Viktor himself has appeared, Gabriel snarled at him and Viktor kicked the Lycan in his wounded side.

Parts of the Seven Shield appear, Olga narrowed her eyes, "Viktor" She says.

"Olga" He replies.

Alexander runs over to Gabriel but Quint claws Alexander up his chest cavity, his claws were dipped in a serum to numb his immortality.

"The boy is coming with me" Viktor says, Alicia, Maia and Chloe were ready to attack him but Olga and Celestine stopped them.

"Over my dead body" Olga says, Viktor prepare to battle her but Gabriel shouted out.

"Enough!...if I go will you let them live?" He says, Viktor stared at him.

"Very well" He says, the Death Dealers pulled Gabriel up and forced him to walk.

"Gabriel!" Alicia shouted, Olga stood her eyes widen as some tears follow down her cheeks.

**_Viktor's castle_**

Gabriel was stripped of his armor and his arms chained, The main slaver held his silver whips and striked Gabriel as he hisses in pain from the strikes.

Marcus marched and grabbed the slaver, shoved him back. "He's a child!" He shouted Viktor looked at Marcus.

"Very well Marcus...you do it or I'll have the boy torture to death" He says.

Marcus hates Viktor ever since his brother imprisonment, he looked at his nephew, his only nephew.

He hesitated at first, clenched his teeth and whipped him. Marcus tried to block out his Nephew's cries of pain.

After lashing, Gabriel was placed in a cell. He begun to panic as it was closed spaced showing he is claustrophobic.

Marcus went to his quaters and flipped his drawer, holding his face knowing he could never forgive himself.

Gabriel's back bleed heavily, he shivered and heared his cell door open as a Dark Elf woman was tossed in with him.

"You okay" He saya ignoring his pain, she nodded slowly.

"What's your name?" Gabriel askes as she looked at him moving her hair back "Grace...Grace Campbell"


	12. Chapter 12, Uprising

**_Let's see how everyone is doing_**

**_Spartan 108_**

**_Is Gabriel gonna meet Selene in later chapters? Glad Gabriel is in cell with Grace they might get to be goo friends and soon to be lovers. - Selene? not entirely sure she wasn't born yet I do love Selene uh maybe?_**

**_Moonowl.0_**

**_I'm gonna be honest i think the lemons_**

**_needs to be little bit longer and detailing with the characters teasing each other, stroking and squeezing each other, sucking each other like with the man licking and sucking on a woman's v and the woman given the bj on the man's D, and then the fun starts. in the threesome with two women and one man, the women doesn't just pleasure the man, they pleasure each other too. It's a good story. Go to Dragonlord0 stories and read some of the lemon of some fan fic are good to read._** **_\- I was wondering when someone was going to say that, you want detailed lemons in later chapters? okay you got it._**

Gabriel's wounds have offically healed, he also learn of Garce's backstory. She is a widow, her and her friend named Anna Florence ran a local pub in their village then their village was attacked by a group led by someone named Morgan.

Gabriel rubbed his chin, nodding. "Ms. Campbell how did you escape?" He says, Grace looked down as her ears drooped, "We didn't...once Viktor and his army appear they killed Morgan and his group, but those who survived were made as slaves, me and Anna were seperated" She says sadly, tears filling her eyes.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Grace and hugged her, she blinked her eyes as she was taken by surprise "Sir Gabriel?" She says.

"I promise once we escape I'll find Anna" He says, Grace slowly nods and returns the hug.

The cell door opens, "Out!" the guard shouted, Gabriel got up and held Grace's hand as the two leave the cell.

Outside many prisoners were forced into labor, Lycans were either blacksmiths, miners, hunted their own or were force to breed with other Lycans.

Gabriel jolted as a whip cracked against his shoulder, "Tsh!" He let out, Grace looks a bit shocked.

The guard stared at Gabriel, "Move it" He says, Gabriel growles thus making more guards to appear. Grace held Gabriel's arm had him walk with her, "It's okay Gabriel let it go" She says in a soothing tone.

Gabriel let go of his anger and was approached by one of Viktor's loyal, "Corvinus Lord Viktor is away for the time being so I'm in charge, you'll be a blacksmith, Campbell I'm told your a maiden so you know your duties" He says and walks off.

Gabriel stiffen a bit but Grace gently rubbed his shoulder, "I'll be okay Gabriel" She says reassuring him before following the Loyalist. Gabriel approached the main Blacksmith, "Hello I'm Gabriel" He says.

"Arno" He replies.

Gabriel watched him craft some swords and he began to tug the collar on his neck, "How long have you been a slave?" Gabriel question.

Arno stopped and rubbed his chin, "About half a year kiddo, most of the time I've been on the run after since William-" He stated and Gabriel grabbed his shoulder.

"William! He's my father" He says surprising Arno, "Your William Corvinus's child?" He asks.

Gabriel nods fast, Arno checked the area to see if any of the guards are watching, luckily their not. Arno pulled Gabriel into the back, "I know your dad" He says.

'Who doesn't in this life' Gabriel said sarcastically in his thoughts, "How so?" He asks.

"I'm not a blacksmith for nothing boy! I crafted many weapons and army for his army, I been with him since he rebelled" He says, just then a few more Lycans step inside.

"Arno I got the map and-whose this?" He says, Arno looked at the Lycan.

"Jak, this is Gabriel Corvinus William's child" Arno says.

Jak blinked his eyes, "Seriously?" He asks, Gabriel watches Jak and Arno speak to each other.

Soon the reddish hair female Lycan spoke, "Corvinus eh? can we trust you?" She says.

"Yes, I'm apart of the Alliance against The Black Dogs and Viktor" Gabriel says.

She smirked a bit, "Name's Sheik...Sheik McCoy" extended her hand as Gabriel shakes it, "Gabriel" He replies.

Jak placed the map down, showing the layout of the entire castle, it's defenses, armory, storage and cells.

Arno points to the cells, "There they have a few of our friends and other Lycans and other Species" He says.

"Who else is imprisoned?" Gabriel says.

Sheik looked at him, "Lycans, Humans, Elves, a few Beast-kin, a couple of Half Lings and few Orcs who never joined Volt"

"Listen if it's not personal may I learn more of you all?" Gabriel says, Sheik laughs a bit.

"Gutsy, I used a nomad then a mercenary but I guess I got cocky then I got catch but this isn't the first castle I've been brought to, I gain the name Sheik the She Wolf of course my name is self explanatory" She says.

Jak was the next to speak, "I was born in captive but Corvinus got me out when I was ten years, after we lost our war we shattered but I was one of the first to be captured"

"What about you kid?" Arno says.

"Well" He starts and points to the tattoo on his neck, "I'm a loyal servant to Olga Discordia, I don't know much of my parents, but I have my father's hair color and my mother's skin tone and I guess eye color, but I'm loyal to the Alliance and I swore to end the Black Dogs and Viktor" He says.

"I like him" Sheik says.

Grace stand behind the Loyalist as he removes his armor and Grace steps forward applying medical to him.

"M-Milord" She says, he looks at her his eyes staring into hers.

"Artur Deichgräber" He says, Grace slowly nods, "Sir Artur, If I may ask what of my friend Anna Florence?"

He rubs his chin, "Ahh the blonde Elf, yes she's in Lord Lichet's castle, tho I heard he allowed a few of the Black Dogs into his home pah! I never liked him" He states.

Grace bite her bottom lip hard, worrying for her friend. Not focusing on what she was doing Grace accidentally apply to much pressure on a claw mark on Artur's back forcing him to jolt in pain.

"Fiu al unei cățea sângerândă!" (Translation from Romanian: Son of a bleeding bitch) He hisses from the shock of pain in his body, he didn't care for the other wounds but the claw mark was like hell.

Snatching the cloth from Grace, Artur eyes turn into a red state. "Watch where you put that damned thing!" He shouted, Grace backed a bit in fear, Artur settled down his rage, as he approaches Grace and placing his hand against her cheek.

Grace flinched a bit from the sudden movement but begin to relax Artur rubbed his thumb against her cheek, Grace closes her eyes for a minute and leans against his hand.

"Your a grieving Widow" He says, placing his other hand onto her breast and squeezed it. Grace blushed hard, looking away placing her hand onto his.

Artur then removed his hand from her cheek and placed it on the other breast, Grace blushed more and held his hand.

"Please..." She says, Artur looked at her, "If you don't enjoy this you can stop it any moment you want I am not this Morgan human" He says.

Grace bite her lip feeling her breasts being groped then her dress removed, "Now prephaps I can ease your pain" He says, Grace blushes hard "Milord" She says.

**_Nightfall_**

Gabriel sat in his cell, watching watching Grace step in as she sat down. "Ms. Campbell" He says, she looks at him.

"Sir Gabriel" She replies

Gabriel sniffed her, "You have that vampire's scent...did he?" He says, but Grace looked at him quickly.

"N-No no of course..I allowed him to" She says, feeling ashamed of herself.

Gabriel reach out and held Grace close to him, she blushes and nuzzles under the Lycan, "We're breaking out Ms. Campbell" He says.

"Grace..please call me Grace" She says, Gabriel nodded and held her.

Outside of their cell, Sheik nearly broke a nail picklocking her collar and once it fell off she rubbed her neck and relaxed, "Thank Gods" She says.

Sheik jumped up and clinged to the ceiling bars, the guards walked and check realizing she's gone.

"Open the door!" Once they walked in, Sheik dropped down and attacked them. Stealing the keys, and one of the keys is to the collars.

Sheik sneaked around and found Gabriel and Grace's cell, she unlocks it. "Oi Gabe let's go" She says quietly.

Gabriel nods and walks Grace out of the cell as they follow Sheik.

Arno spotted them, opening the door for them. Once inside Jak placed the map down and tapped on the cells.

"Sheik free the rest, Arno we need weapons and armor and Gabriel sabotage their artillery"

Sheik manage to sneak to the cells and open the doors and tossed the key to them, "Come on! we're getting out of here!" The Prisoners removed their shackles and collars.

Arno tosses them weapons and armor, they armed themselves and armored themselves.

Gabriel ran quickly and kicked one of the guard's out of his direction and clawing the other.

Taking the Scorpios, Gabriel either broke them beyond repair or made it disable thus making repairs on it difficult.

"Let's go Grace" He says, she nods. Gabriel picks up Grace and jumps off the ledge and lands and sprints to the large group.

Placing Grace down, Arno tossed Gabriel's armor and so he dons back on.

"Everyone! We are not slaves! We are Lycans! Together we'll be free, we'll bring the fight to Viktor! Together we are strong!" Gabriel shouted, the group shouted out.

Artur watched and left from his window frame. "Get my armor and weaponary" He says, storming out of his room.

Gabriel, Sheik, Jak and Arno lead thir forces and ambushed the Vampires.

Blade clash and bodies piled up, Artur drew his sword whip and slashed a few of the Lycans, and an Orc.

"Push them Back!" He shouted.

"Break through!" Gabriel shouted.

Gabriel clawed and bite into a few of the guards, then he was face to face with Artur.

The two stared down each other then attacked. Gabriel swung his blade as Artur deflected the strikes then whip his blade at him, Gabriel duck and dodged the strikes.

Tackling Artur into a wall, Gabriel raised his head up fast thus slamming the back of his head under his chin and tossing hm through a door.

Gabriel went in and sniffed the air, Artur jumped down slashing his cheek and throat a bit.

Falling back Gabriel held his bleeding throat, going on one knee. Artur cleaned his blade, "I had a feeling I knew you, your William Corvinus's child, it's interesting I watched Viktor tear into a blonde Elven woman and there you were, I still remember my blade plunging my blade into her heart" He says.

Gabriel healed then tackled Artur into a wall and punched him repeatedly, snarling as Artur prepare to stab Gabriel but he grabbed his arm and tore it right off.

"Tsshaaaah!!" Artur screamed out, holding his missing arm.

Gabriel grabbed Artur by the neck and lifted him up, his eyes pure red and golden color.

"Tell this to Viktor...once I'm finished with Volt...I'm coming for him" He says dropping Artur who hisses then ran into a secret passage.

Gabriel noticed a notebook so he picked it up and read it, "I see" He says and leaves.

The castle was theirs, Sheik looked at Gabriel, "Hey Gabe you did good, however there's one issue"

Arno step towards him, "We need a leader, so we think you should lead us" He says.

Gabriel sighed then nodded, "I'll do it" He says.

The new army took as many as supplies, armor and weapons they needed.

Gabriel walked with Grace by his side, "Now let's go" He says.

Gabriel gave a note to a Elf, "Get this to Ken" He says.

The Elven Lycan nodded and ran into the forest.

**_City of Ken_**

Olga held her head sadden, Chloe kneeled down and held her hand "My lady please" She says.

Olga cried almost all night since Gabriel's capture, the Alliance was in a darken day until the Elven Lycan manage to arrive.

Celestine looked at the messager who kneeled and handed the message, once she read it; she gasped and walked quickly to Olga's room.

Celestine stepped in and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Olga a message it's from Sir Gabriel" She says

"Sir Gabriel?!" Chloe says surprised.

Olga held the letter as it read.

_'I was able to form a band of like minded individuals and we have broken free_

_I promise I am returning, I must make sure Viktor never threatens anyone again_

_Please all of you be safe til my return_

_ sincerely Gabriel Corvinus'_

Olga had a little of tears roll down her cheek as she smiled "Gabriel..."


	13. Chapter 13, Vampire Hunting

Gabriel, Grace and the new Lycan army begin marching towards Lichet's castle, luckily Sheik has been in his castle before.

So Sheik has knowledge of Lichet, Lichet's military size, defenses and other intel.

The group came across a village, "We'll rest here then continue our travel" Gabriel says, they enter the village and were given the greatest hospitality.

The Lycans and recruits who just became Lycans, they ate and drank their fill and cheered for their freedom and new leader.

Gabriel held his cup and drinked from it, Grace sat next to Gabriel and held a smile, the sun begin setting and so the Lycans must rest.

Gabriel sat onto the bed, Grace stepped over and joined him.

Once they got comfortable the two slept.

Gabriel would open his eyes in a different area, he walked and found a blonde hair Elf who lookded at him and smiled.

"Gabriel my sweet child" She says hugging Gabriel, Gabriel hugged back taking a deep breath of her scent.

"Mom.." He says before awaking from his dream.

Yawning and getting out of bed, Gabriel threw on his armor and noticed Grace getting dressed herself, her body had a similar shape to Olga if not her breasts were a bit bigger.

Gabriel turned his away not wanting to get caught.

Grace knew Gabriel was looking at her but she pretend to not notice, she smiled. Gabriel and Grace made sure the Lycans were prepare to move out.

They began their travel for Lichet's Castle. "Sheik how long til we reach Lichet's Castle?" Gabriel asked, Sheik strapped her knives to her thighs, "Eh not long this is the same passage they use to bring new servants" She says.

Arno looked behind their group as a caravan, "Gabriel we got a Carvan! coming in!"

Gabriel had everyone go into hiding as the Carvan rides past them, the carvan had a cage with it, inside were Half Lings and leading it were a couple of Black Dogs and with him was that smug Bastard Hicks.

Sheik points, "Through here we can go under the castle" everyone followed Sheik into a secret passage as it lead into a cave.

The Lycans prepare their weapons, "Gabe?" Jak says.

"We'll wait til nightfall then we'll strike" He says, everyone nods in a agreement.

Inside of the castle, a blonde elf walked with Hicks, her hair was braided and her chest was large for her body.

Lichet, a silver haired Count sat on his throne "Anna whose this guest?"

Anna lowered her head, "Sir Hicks of the Black Dog Mercenary Band Milord" She says.

"Lord Lichet I presume, Lord Volt is offering an alliance between us, you give us silver and we give you more money" Hicks says.

Lichet rubbed his chin, "Interesting offer, hmm very well then" He says. "Now please you and your men enjoy yourselves"

Hicks holds his smug look, "Gladly"

Anna's ears drooped, closing her eyes awaiting her new fate.

Outside of the castle, an army of Half Lings march towards the castle, "Okay their holding the others in there, once we break in! smash everything in your sight!" Luu Luu Shouted as she raises her poleaxe.

Once it turned to night, Gabriel and his Lycans began their attack from the inside, the guards were unprepared for a attack inside and just as the Lycans attack. Luu Luu and her Half Lings begin their siege.

"Their everywhere!!" One of the guards shouted before being killed by one of the Lycans.

Luu Luu and her Half Lings manage to break through the main gate and flood the main courtyard.

Lycans and Half Lings attacked the guards and freed their fellow Lycans and Half Lings, "Gabe?" Luu Luu called out.

"Luu Luu?" He replied.

"What are you doing here?" They both ask at the same time, Luu Luu's reason is to rescuse more of your forces and Gabriel's is to rescue Anna Florence and make Viktor no longer threaten Eostia.

The two teamed up and engaged the Vampire guards, Death Dealers and Black Dogs.

Lichet order his troops to engage the Lycans but his commander told him their to many Lycans and the Half Lingd are swarming on them.

Luu Luu chopped the door until it broke, Gabriel rushed in with Luu Luu and they attacked the last defenders leaving Lichet, the Vampire Lord tried to rum but Luu Luu ran up to him and slashed him down.

Gabriel ran through the hallsway and smashed one of the doors open, as he found Hicks and Anna. Gabriel's eyes were fixated on Hicks, approaching him.

Hicks reached for his daggers but Gabriel thrusted his hand through his abdomen and lifted him up, "Volt is next" He says ripping his arm out of him, Hicks bleed out and died from his wound.

Grace came into the room and founded Anna.

"Anna!" "Grace!" The two hugged each other, Gabriel watched and smiled at their reunion.

"Anna this is Gabriel Corvinus" Grace introduced Anna to Gabriel who bowed his head.

"Gabriel! come quick! Viktor is at our doorsteps!" One of the Lycans shouted, Gabriel looked at Grace, "Stay here" He says as she nods.

Gabriel ran to the balcony as Viktor's forces were marching towards them.

"Man those scorpios! prepare for battle!" Gabriel shouted.

The Lycans man the Scorpios and Crossbows as they rain fire at the Vampires who were charging towards them.

A couple of the Death Dealers were hit bu the arrow bolts but they already reached the castle and thus the battle has begin.

Lycans and their Half Ling allies battled Viktor's main forces while the Overlord watched and cutted down any Lycans in his path so he can make it to Gabriel.

Gabriel drew his blade and slashed each Death Dealer in his way until him and Viktor were face to face.

Gabriel snarled and charged at Viktor, The two clashed their blades, neither landing a hit.

Gabriel ducked from Viktor's strike and aimed for his leg but the Vampire jumped over him and slashed his back.

Gabriel winched and Viktor went to stab him but the Lycan tackled him into a wall breaking it and they fall into a pool.

Gabriel clawed at Viktor getting a few hits but Viktor stabbed Gabriel into the shoulder, ignoring the pain, Gabriel grabbed hold of Viktor and bite into him.

The Vampire screamed in pain, and Gabriel bite down harder drawing more blood and keep chomping until Viktor's head rolled off.

Releasing his corpse, Gabriel climbed out of the water and went outside, the Death Dealers were forced into retreating, the battle was in favor of the Lycan-Half Ling Pact.

"Viktor is dead! We have defeated one of our greatest enemies!...now we will beat our newest foe Volt and his Black Dogs! This is the year of the Lycans! We will not fail nor fall we are not beasts! We Are Lycans!" Gabriel shouted, this Lycan horde roared and cheered.

**_Black Fort, Garca_**

Volt clenched his chair as his wounds were being attend to, Shamuhaza grins "Hahaha...now I'll deal with the boy" He says.

Volt clenched his fist "If that..brat wants a fight...I'll give him one hell of a fight!" He declared.

**_Okay guys decided what the next chapter will be also at times guys I make some stories of future Kuroinu and other fics I do, I love this challenge I've read and watched Kuroinu and I always wonder if we could change the story yoi know?_**

**_Anyway decided what happens next and stay awesome all of you_**


	14. Chapter 14, Assassin and Warlock

**_Before Viktor's Death at the hands of Gabriel Corvinus_**

A young Vampire kneels infront of Viktor, "Selene, as I told you of the Lycans have killed your parents, it was done by one Specfic Lycan his name is Gabriel Corvinus, Selene he's your target kill him and the Lycans will disband"

The young Selene nods.

**_Now_**

Selene rode onto her horse, spurring it as it gallops faster. From what she's gathered, Gabriel Corvinus is somewhere in the Half Ling's homeland heading for Ken.

'If I can seperate him from the others I can easily dispatch him, but he's a Corvinus so he'll be a challenge' She says mentally.

Selene made sure she is covered in her shroud so the sun doesn't hit her skin.

Halting her horse and climbing off of it, Selene finds remnants of a camp, "Hmm they just left that means I'm getting close" She says before climbing back onto the horse and rides off.

Gabriel took out his canteen and drinked some water before handing it to Grace and Anna who gladly drinked some water as well.

"Alright everyone we're almost reached to Ken, just a bit further" He says.

The group came across a town, here the Lycans rested. Jak rubbed the back of his neck, "Glad to be out of that damn prison" He says.

Sheik snickers "I'll say, any more and I would of lost my sanity"

Anna and Grace stood behind Gabriel who popped his knuckles, "Oi Luu Luu" He calls out to the child Half Ling.

Luu Luu looked at him and grinned, "What's up Gabe?" She asks shouldering her poleaxe.

"I've been wondering if you Half Lings are all females then how do you repopulate?" He asks.

Luu Luu gets a cheeky grin, "Well it's simple if we Half Lings mate with any race, if it's a girl it becomes a Half Ling and if it's a boy it becomes that specific race why? wanna find out"

Gabriel tilts his head, "Uhhhh not sure how to answer that" He replies.

Luu Luu laughed hold her little body.

Gabriel shrugged and took a deep breath of the air, All they need to do was reach Ken and bring the Black Dogs to it's knees.

Once Nightfall hit, Gabriel noticed someone watching his group, so he went to investigate. The forest as he entered became more dense and thus harder to navigate, Gabriel had a feeling someone was following him so he had to lead the stranger away from his group.

Suddenly silver discs are thrown at Gabriel who drew his blade and deflected the discs. Listening for even the slightest noise, Gabriel threw his blade into a tree and the assassin Selene drops down.

"Great a another Death Dealer" Gabriel says, preparing for a fight.

Selene narrowed her eyes and dashed at Gabriel throwing a small silver knives to which Gabriel held up his forearms and blocked the knives.

Selene jumped over him but Gabriel grabbed her leg and tossed her into a tree. Selene winced and tossed a concealed disc at Gabriel as it's cuts his cheek.

A small amount of blood leaked out of Gabriel's cheek however he ignored the pain and licked his cheek and motioned his finger towards to Selene to 'Bring it'

Selen dashed Gabriel who in return ran towards her. Gabriel tackled Selene and the two flipped down a hill and rolled a bit before letting go.

"You know Viktor is dead? Shouldn't you Death Dealers be disbanded?" He says, Selene says nothing but flip kicking Gabriel under his chin.

Stumbling a bit then snarling, Gabriel clawed a bit of Selen's side slicing the fabric and little bit of her flesh.

Selene holds her side and prepare to attack Gabriel but is knocked by a unrelenting force.

Gabriel looked behind as the main Warlock has arrived Shamuhaza, "Hahaha..now young Corvinus let us-" He says but Gabriel transformed into his Lycan state and attacked Shamuhaza.

Clawing the Warlock as he draw some blood, "Tsh..savage beast!" He shouts before a spell knocking Gabriel back. But he got back up and lashed at Shamuhaza, snarling like a beast and tried to attack the Mage.

Shamuhaza used different spells to subdue Gabriel not kill him but a disc is thrown into his arm looking as Selene draws a sword and cuts Shamuhaza's arm clean off.

The Mage winced in pain before casting an electric spell on Selene. She falls down wincing from the pain growing through her body until Gabriel jumped onto Shamuhaza's back and bite down.

The mage screamed in pain feeling the Lycan's teeth being embedded into his neck and shoulder. Gabriel dug his claws into Shamuhaza and begin prying him open.

"Noo! Impossible...how can this!-" He tries to say before being torn in half, the blood, organd and guts spill out of Shamuhaza.

"Now" Gabriel says as He and Selene eye each other, "One more problem to handle" He says.

Gabriel and Selene once again combat one another. Selene was much faster and flexiable then other Death Dealers and Gabriel was stronger and faster then any other Lycan.

Selene made a few slashes on Gabriel who became more annoyed until he grabbed Selene and tossed her to side and clawed her arm thus wounding it.

"Damn Lycan!...I swear I will avenge my parents death with your blood!" She says. Gabriel tilted his head, "Listen Lady I don't know who your parents are, whatever Viktor told you he's lying! besides you look older then I! I was a baby if your parents were killed!" He says causing Selene to rethink everything.

"Listen if you want to kill me fine! but wait til after I kill Volt other then that keep away from my love ones and my pack!" He says before running off.

Selene holds her head, thinking of what Gabriel has told her.

Gabriel stopped at a nearby lake and begin washing the blood off of him. Dunking himself into the water and coming up for air, he mange to get the blood off, it was peaceful until Gabriel noticed two Elfs looking at him blushing; It was Grace and Anna.

"S-Sir Gabriel forgive us we uh didn't know you were bathing" Anna says, Gabriel got out of the water and ruffled his hair, "It's alright" He says.

Grace and Anna blushed looking at Gabriel who looked at them, "Come on let's head back" He says before he could walk, Grace held his hand and Anna hugged his arm.

"Hm?" He lets out.

"Sir Gabriel, we wanted to thank you for saving and reuniting us" Grace says with a look of need in her eyes, Anna nods as her breasts squeeze against Gabriel's bicep.

(Lemon wasn't requsted by the others will be)

The two Elfs sat Gabriel onto a log, opening his trousers. Once his manhood was freed, Grace and Anna blushed from it's size and begin kissing the tip as Grace lightly licks her tongue from shaft and Anna would massage it.

Gabriel's shoulders hunched up a bit, and breathed out hard and slow. Grace took Gabriel's manhood into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth, Anna watched and begin rubbing her sweet area.

Tension built up in Gabriel's lower region, letting out a sharp gasp. Gabriel held Grace's head down surprsing her and releasing his seed inside of her mouth, Grace took a bit to recollect her throughts before pulling back making a popping sound with her mouth.

Breathing deep then out Gabriel relaxes, his eyes turning into a golden red color, "Forgive me Grace, Anna" He says before removing pieces of their clothing surprising as Gabriel slides into Grace causing her to let out surprised gasp.

"Mmm~ Ah Sir Gabriel!~" She says, Gabriel huffing sinking his claws into the ground as his hips make pace.

Grace moaned out, placing her legs onto Gabriel's hips. Gabriel moving much deep into the Dark Elf as she bites her lip hard and moaning more.

The Lycan hybrid pulls out of Grace, she breathes in and tries to catch her breath until she heard more moaning. Looking Anna clinging to Gabriel, his claws squeezing her thighs tightly as Gabriel bucked his hips into Anna as she moans out.

Grace watches blushing and biting her lip, placed one of her hands onto her breast lightly squeezing it as she begins rubbing herself.

"Ahhh!~" Anna lets out feeling Lycan semen filling her womb.

Next Grace and Anna hugged each other, "Grace" "Anna" They to each other before they begin kissing. Their tongues dancing with one a another then they out gasps, Gabriel sliding his member between their love spots and begin moving between them.

Grace and Anna moaned out for each other and Gabriel, Gabriel huffed out moving faster between the two Elfs as he begin pumping his seed into them both.

(Lemon End)

The trio panted from their steamy mating, once they clean themselves and redressed they made their way back to camp but of course staying close to Gabriel.

Their travel to Ken has continued now the only threats are Volt and Quint still remains neverless the name Corvinus will be what they fear.


	15. Chapter 15 Put down the dog

Gabriel and his group manage to reach Ken, Gabriel smiled to himself. He has finally returned, ordering his pack inside of the barracks as He, Grace, Luu Luu and Anna walk into the castle.

The Shields were having one of their meetings until Gabriel stepped in.

A few gasps and surprised looks came from them, Gabriel smiled and bowed his head. "Sir Gabriel!" "Gabe!" a few names are called out and before the Lycan knew it he was hugged tightly.

Almost nearly begin smothered, Gabriel straighting himself. "It wasn't easy but I manage to raise an army, after that I combated Viktor, Hicks and Shamuhaza and killed them" He says.

Kaguya was amazed, Gabriel defeated and killed Shamuhaza whose consider to be a powerful mage. Maia smiled at Gabriel, he took out of one of Volt's Co. Dragon Lieutants, Olga smiled at her loyal Lycan, Viktor became a major threat to her in the past and Gabriel had taken down the Vampire lord.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "Everyone this is Grace Campbell and Anna Florence" He says introducting them to the Shields.

Ilseval heard of Gabriel's return, rushed and enter the room, "Gabriel!" She shouted.

Gabriel looked at her and smiled, "Ilseval you've grown a lot" He says, Ilseval holds a cheeky grin.

Bits of time has passed, before Gabriel gain word of Quint has resurfaced and plans to assault on Feoh.

Gabriel, Ilseval, Alicia and Claudia planned to intercept Quint's forces and taking him down.

Jak tapped on the map, "The Black Dogs will plan an a assault here, Me and Arno should easily dispatch them"

Sheik twirled her knife, "Some of Quint's forces will try a flanking maneuver, I can easily ambushed them"

Gabriel listened to what his allies said, "If Quint and the Black Dogs plan on attacking then Jak, Arno go after the Black Dogs. Sheik make sure Quint's relief force doesn't arrive"

Once the plan was settled, the Alliance begin it's move.

**_City of Feoh_**

Gabriel looked outside of the window as Prim approached him, "Sir Gabriel" She says and the Lycan looked at the Little Princess.

Bowing his head, "Yes my lady?" He asks, Prim smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me through the Garden" She says, Gabriel nodded.

Holding out his arm, Prim held his arm and smiled as the two walked the garden. Gabriel felt at ease, Prim smiled and had a small blush, she finally has time with Gabriel.

Sitting onto a bench, Prim smiled as she looked Gabriel who smiled back.

Prim tapped her fingers together, "S-Sir Gabriel" She says shyly, Gabriel gently held Prim's chin having her look at him.

"Sir Gabriel I" She says leaning close to him but all is interrupted. "Lady Prim, we have swarm of Lycans in the area..er no offensive Sir Gabriel" The Female Knight says.

Gabriel held Prim's hand and lead her to safe location. She watches Gabriel walk off preparing for battle as she holds hands together "Be safe Sir Gabriel" She says.

Quint along with his Lycans and the remnants of Viktor's death dealers lead by Artur begin the siege.

Gabriel's Lycans charged out and combated Quint and Artur's forces.

Alicia drew her sword and shouted, "Archers fire volley!" Arrows rained over the walls hitting the charging Lycans.

Artur and Quint watched, "The Lycan is mine" Artur says, Quint snarls "Over my dead body Vampire" They glare at each other as Artur rides down to the battlefield.

Artur wore a heavy coat as one of the sleeves of the coat is folded. Drawing his whip sword and swinging it; slashing a few of the Lycans.

Artur jumped off of his horse and dashed into the city with Death Dealers and stabs a Lycan into it's head, "Spread out!" Artur shouted.

Claudia pulled her sword out of one of Quint's Lycans and twirled and decapitating a Death Dealer. 'There's a lot of them we're almost surrounded, if we're not careful we'll certainly get killed' She says mentally.

Gabriel slashed a Lycan with his sword and bites into a Death Dealer's throat. Sniffing the air as he gains a fimilar scent, 'Artur!'

Ilseval drew her sword and cut down the nearest Death Dealer down, and split kicking two more into their chests.

Artur stops and looks at the leader of the Dawn Templars, Claudia narrowed her eyes at the Vampre. Holding his blade and clashes swords with Claudia, "I want Gabriel Corvinus" He says.

Claudia pushed against Artur's blade, "Gabriel is a knight of the Alliance you won't get your hands on him!" She says twirling and slashing Artur's back making him hiss in pain.

Jumping over Claudia's strike, Artur whipped his blade as it elongates and strikes Claudia's thigh.

Claudia winces in pain but continue to attack Artur until he grabbed her blade and leg swept her, Artur stabs the ground and grabs Claudia's chest plate. Bearing his fangs preparing to feast onto her.

A growl is heard making Artur look behind him as Gabriel tackled Artur off of Claudia; Gabriel tries biting into Artur who held him back with his only arm.

Struggling, Artur jammed his thumb into Gabriel's eye. Then clawing the Lycan's chest, wincing in pain, Gabriel bites into Artur's leg and tosses him into a wall forcing him to run.

Gabriel help Claudia up, "Lady Claudia are you alright?" He says with a worried tone.

"I'm okay Sir Gabriel, thank you" She says with a reassuring smile, to her Gabriel is a very sweet and caring young man.

"I can't let Artur get away" He says, Claudia nods looking at him as she says "Go Gabriel"

Nodding, Gabriel chases after Artur.

Alicia ducks and slashes a Lycan's chest open, "Damnit! Fall back!" She orders as the Lycans were getting in greater numbers even with Gabriel's Lycans the odds were still against them.

Two Lycans charge towards Alicia as she prepare to defend herself, then the Lycans suddenly drop dead. A woman in a black suit stepped towards Alicia, "I'm a ally" She says.

Alicia was a bit relied, "Who are you?" She asks, "I am Selene" She replies.

Prim quivered a bit, watching her two guards collaspe, Quint cracked a grin and snatched Prim who let out a small scream.

Gabriel's ear perked a bit, "Prim!" He shouted and ran towards the castle, Artur will have to wait, Prim is important now.

Ilseval stood with Alicia as they look at Selene, "How can we trust you" Ilseval asks.

Selene took a deep breath, "Because I have sins I must atone"

Quint carried Prim under his arm as she tried to wiggle her way out, "P-Please let me go!"

"Calm yourself I ain't going to rape you, I'm not a Black Dog" He says before meeting up with Artur.

Artur looked at Quint then Prim, "Put her down" He says.

"Or what?" Quint taunted.

The two glared at each other, Prim bites Quint's hand forcing him to let go of her. "Damnit!" He shouted.

Prim ran from them and Quint prepare to chase after her until Prim bumped into Gabriel.

"Sir Gabriel!" She says, Gabriel held Prim and places her behind him.

Quint and Artur glare at Gabriel who glared at them back, "Get the hell out of here" Gabriel says his voice filled with anger.

Quint and Artur prepare for a fight, Gabriel tackled into them both down the stairs.

Quint punches Gabriel away and jumps onto him but Gabriel smashes his head into Quint's head and kicked him off.

Artur ran down into a underground passage with Gabriel following him along with Quint.

Prim secretly followed and watched from a pillar.

Gabriel wiped both from his mouth before morphing into his Lycan state as does Quint. The two bite and claw each other, Artur stabbed Gabriel into the stomach and smacked Quint away.

Gabriel howled in pain and threw Artur off and removed the blade falling on one knee then Quint bite into Gabriel and clawed him.

**_"You know kid...we could of been unstoppable now-" _**Quint says before being stabbed in the back by Artur who jumped back.

**_"Gaaah!! You fucking vampire!!"_** He shouts.

"A another day Corvinus...a another day" Artur says before disappearing.

Gabriel jumped onto Quint and dugged his claws into his face and begin prying his face apart until blodo gushed out and Quint's body fell over.

Gabriel return to human as Prim ran towards him, "Sir Gabriel!" She says hugging him.

Gabriel returned the hug feeling Prim's hot tears soak into his skin, "It's okay Prim I'm okay"

Gabriel and Prim returned to the others, and Gabriel once again meets Selene which causes him to stiffen.

"Hello" She says.

**_So far I have a demo chapters of Courier Six and Revenge solves everything more of that on later chapter_**


	16. Chapter 16, New Warfare

**_City of Ken_**

Selene introduced herself to the Shields, some of them were happy to gain a new ally, a few had questions and two didn't trust her near Gabriel. Those two are Olga and Chloe and for good reasons, Selene is Viktor's top Death Dealer, it's already been known of Olgs and Viktor's broken Alliance.

Gabriel was still stiffen from seeing Selene again, so Gabriel has to try to get used to Selene.

"You manage to kill Viktor and Quint? impressive" Selene says. Gabriel looked at her and folded his arms, "I was leading my pack to safety plus Viktor imprisoned my Father and had my Mother killed so he deserved the death I gave him" He says.

Olga smirked at Gabriel's bloodlust. Approaching him, Olga wrapped her arms around the Cherry Blonde Lycan "Dangers as ever my sweet Gabriel~" Gabriel swallowed hard feeling his Queen's body up against his.

Celestine sighed hard, Olga can be flirty at times, Alicia narrowed her eyes in jealously, Luu Luu bite her lip trying not to laugh, Maia breathed in deep trying not to lash out, Grace held her hands together trying to surpass her jealously, Anna watch feeling a bit jealous and Chloe watched her Queen snuggle up to the Lycan.

'When will it be my turn' She says mentally.

After Selene introduction, Gabriel trained Ilseval in more Lycan combat. "Excellent Ilseval, you'vr imrpoved" He says.

"Thank you Gabriel" She says with a smile.

Sheik grabbed her flask and took long drink, "That Gabriel has proven to be a perfect leader hell, Arno he's just like his old man eh?"

Arno folded his arms, "He is Sheik he is"

**_House of Artur_**

Artur stepped into his house as his servants greet him, stepping into his quaters and looking at himself in the mirror, so Selene had allied herself with the Lycans.

**_Durning the Second Siege of Feoh_**

Artur left the dungeon, leaving Quint to Gabriel. However as he reaches for the secret exit a disc is thrown towards him forcing Artur to swing his bladr deflecting it.

Selene stepped out of the shadows, Artur narrowed his eyes "You...come here to kill me?" He says, Selene looks at him.

"I'm allying myself with Corvinus...Viktor has lied to me throughout my life Artur but you can still change please" She says holding Artur's hand, Artur looked at Selene pulling his hand back slowly and disappearing into the darkness.

**_Back to Ken_**

"Artur still a threat but Volt is a majot issue so removing him then we'll focus on Artur" Gabriel suggested. Arno was busy building more armor and weapons but he listen to every word Gabriel said.

Jak checked the map of the land, "If we can strike morr fear into the Black Dogs they'll scatter thus making them easy targets" He says, "I agree with Jak" Sheik replies.

Gabriel rubbed his chin, "Alright if this is to work, we need to seperate out; Sheik muster enough Lycans, you'll be our spy"

Sheik grinned, she actually liked the idea of being int shadows, "Gladly I know a couple of mates who are good at sneaking" Gabriel nodded and looked at Jak.

"Jak your our Pathfinder, you and Arno have fought along side with my father, and you know the lands" Jak nodded in agreement and respect.

"I'll remain as the blacksmith" Arno says.

"Ilseval your my scout, your fast and have amazing agility" Gabriel says causing Ilseval to smile brightly.

Gabriel's pack begin to form up into different groups. Sheik's pack was a small unit of Lycans who were stealthy and quiet, Jak's were pathfinders guiding main forces to enemy flanks and other locations and Ilseval along with a few young Lycans were scouts due to their speed.

Selena watched Gabriel talk to his pack, she still remembers what Gabriel told her. Trust between her and Gabriel was thin and Selene had to improve it while gaining the trust of the Alliance as well.

Once nightfall hit, Gabriel stood in his room ready his armor. Hearing the door click, he expected to be either one of the Seven Shields, Anna or Grace, Olga, Chloe or hell one of his pack members instead it was Selene, this causes him to stiffen.

Selene looked at Gabriel, "Going out?" She asks. Gabriel relaxed slighty, "We're planning on attacking the Black Dogs and reach for Garca there will Volt have no chance even if he does have silver weapons"

Selene nods, "I can be of help" She says.

Gabriel hesitated for a bit but allowed out, Outside of the Barracks. Gabriel, Jak and Sheik's units prepare to move out, Jak navigated through the lands.

"Listen up we'll be coming across possible Black Dog holdouts, if we attack them either through Stealth or frontal attack" Gabriel calls out.

One of the Lycans folded his arms, "Why is the Death Dealer with us" He points to Selene.

"She's a defector, I'll handle her if needed" Gabriel says.

A few of the Lycans muttered but listen, Sheik and her pack went west as Jak went Northeast.

"Do you think it's wise to have them separate?" Selene asks Gabriel.

"It's easier to cover more ground" He says and has his pack follow him. Selene followed Gabriel, the pair along with the small pack of Lycans.

Soon their group came across a camp, the Black Dogs establish a small camp, with them are a few Orcs, Demons the rest are human.

"Plan sir?" One of the Lycans said, Gabriel's turning reddish yellow "Swarm the camp" He says.

Gabriel and his lycans begin their transformation and attacked the camp.

"Lycans!! We got-gahh!!!" One of the dogs shouted before being tore apart.

Selene ran in with the Lycans throwing a few discs into a orc and drawing her blade as she slashes into a demon.

Gabriel along with Selene and his pack annihilated the entire camp, claiming a map marking other holdouts and potenial sieges, The Black Dogs have something else to fear.

**_As I said in the other chapter I have made a demo chapter to Courier Six and Revenge solves everything also I made a demo chapter to Brothers in Arms, after Wolf of Garca feel free to chose my friends unless you have request I kindly accept_**

**_Anyway glad you love this story it makes me happy that people actually like my cringy work thanks_**


	17. Chapter 17, Lycans vs Werewolves

"Sir Gabriel" Selene says.

"Just Gabriel" He replies, Selene nodded and tried again "Gabriel do any of the Shields know of this?" She asks.

Gabriel made sure his armor straps was tighten; "No I haven't told them" He says. Selene looked at him, "Not telling them will cause them to worry" She says.

"Telling them would make them worry" He says.

Gabriel, Selene and the pack continue their travel into Garca, Gabriel felt as if he was free since Garca is his home.

The group continue to travel until they reached a village. The Black Dogs over ran the Dark Elven village, however most of the Black Dogs have under go a transformation.

"Lycans?" Selene says, Gabriel let out a low growl "No...Werewolves" He says in anger.

The Black Dog Werewolves stormed the village and as usual violated any woman they came into connect with, "Lycans! Transform!" Gabriel shouted.

Gabriel and his pack began their Lycan transformation, Gabriel looked at Selene and cocked his head, Selene took a hint and climbed onto his back as they stormes the Village.

The entire village became a war ground, Werewolves and Lycans battle one a another, Selene jumps off of Gabriel's back tossed her discs hitting two of the Werewolves.

Gabriel clawed and bite into each of the Werewolves he combats but he to takes damage but his Corvinus blood allowed him to heal faster.

Once the Werewolves fleed, the Lycans returned to their normal state, A few of the Dark Elfs approached them.

"S-Sir Gabriel? Sir Gabriel has returned!" One of them shouted, the Dark Elfs smiled and were relived. Gabriel folded his arms and tilted his head in confusion, feeling someone hug his middle, looking down as a child hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my mommy" The child said, Gabriel smiled and rubbed the child's head.

Selene walked Gabriel as she begin to smile.

One of the villagers spoke, "After Volt took over there's been many resistance against his rule but now he gained a army of Werewolves we tried to flee but they already attacked us" Gabriel listened.

"Today Volt's rule ends" Gabriel says.

The Elven village became relied and cheerful, Gabriel with Selene and their pack begin their travel towards the Black Fort.

"Even if Volt has an army of Werewolves he won't win" He says. Just then Gabriel and Selene's pack is ambushed by the Werewolves of the Black Dogs.

The Lycans stood their ground as the Werwolves rushed them, blood stained the grass and screams and howls filled the night.

Gabriel, Selene and the Lycans were able to fend off the Werewolves but a few of the Lycans were wounded, Selene tried her best to patch up the Lycans.

Gabriel allowed his Lycans to catch their breath, "That was intense...they just attacked us out of nowhere" He says.

The Lycans resumed their travel for the Black Fort and arrived.

Gabriel snarled, memories flashing in his head, The siege, Chloe's torement, Gabriel should of killed all of them when he had a chance and now he does.

The Lycans rushed the fort, "Over the walls!" Gabriel shouts, his pack climbed up the walls and attacked the Dogs.

Gabriel slashed his claws into a Orc, and Selene twirled and stabbed a demon into the skull and tossed a disc into a Black Dog's neck. "Fall back! Fall back!" One of the mercs shouted.

"Take the courtyard! Gabriel take the barracks" Selene says leading a small unit of Lycans attacking the the Black Dogs in the courtyard.

Gabriel and a few Lycans broke through the barracks. The Orcs and Hobgoblins tried to hold off Gabriel and his lycans but they fail becoming food to them.

"Damn there's to ma-ugaaah!" The Orc shouted as he was tore into pieces.

Selene slashed her blade into a few of the Black Dog and monster allies, "Kill them all!" She shouted and jumped onto a Black Dog merc and bite into hum as she begin to drink his blood.

"Ahhh!!! get her off get her off!" He shouts, the Merc died of bloodloss. Wiping her more and grabbing an axe as she tosses it into a Orge's head.

Gabriel and his Lycans storm throughout the Barracks and killed any Black Dogs in their path. Sniffing the air as Gabriel locked onto Volt's scent, bearing his teeth preparing to find him and rip him into pieces.

Selene and her Lycans step into the main hall after claiming the courtyard, Selene took a deep breath and open the doors.

Kin fixed his glasses and smirked, "Lady Selene an honor" He says, Selene narrowed her eyes "Where is Volt" She says.

"Lord Volt relocated, I'm in charged" He says opening his book of spells as his hands glow "Shall we?"

Gabriel and his Lycans break through the doors, Gabriel's hands were soaked in blood and his eyes were burning golden red.

"Give...me...Volt!!!" Gabriel shouted and transforming into his Lycan form as he rushes towards the mage.

"Gabriel no!" Selene shouts, Kin smirks casting a spell causing a portal to open and a giant fist smashes into Gabriel sending him into a wall.

Gabriel struggled to get free but the fist clobbered him again forcing him to submit, Kin dispatches his spell.

Gabriel's Lycan rush towards him in a murderous intent but Kin cast a flashing spell thus temporary blinding them.

Selene dashed towards Kin and slashed at him but a Orge blocked her strike and smacked her back. Selene hit the ground hard slowly pushing herself up the Orge held her down and begin ripping into her clothing.

"Damnit! get off!" She struggles, she refused to be violated by a Orge. Gabriel breathed a bit slowly and watched an Orge prepare to rape Selene, the Cherry Blonde Lycan snapped.

Getting up on his feet and rushing towards the Orge and tackling into it, Gabriel begin biting and devoring the Orge. It kicked and screamed in pain then it became silent.

Selene watched slowly covering her chest, blood dripped from Gabriel's maw letting out a howl and rushing towards Kin.

Kin prepare a new spell but Gabriel grabbed his arm and slammed his head into the young man rending him unconsciousness.

Dropping Kin, Gabriel approached Selene picking her up. Selene feeling a bit weak gave Gabriel a weak smile, so the Lycan stabbed his own hand with his claws and offer his blood to her.

A bit surprised, Selene held Gabriel's hand and drinked some of his blood restoring her strength.

"What of the Mage?" She says, Gabriel stands Selene up and looks at her.

"He's my prisoner now" He says.

_Volt wasn't there at the Black Fort, Kin became a prisoner to the Alliance. The rebellion isn't over yet Gabriel swore to kill Volt and I'll make sure he does_. _Selene narrates the aftermath of the Liberation of Garca._

_**Chapter took a bit cause im stilling my demo chapters and I hope you guys enjoy them after we're done with Wolf of Garca.**_

_**Anyway guys decide what happens in the next Chapter so we make this story awesome**_


	18. Chapter 18, Lycans of Eostia

Gabriel and Selene along with the entire pack traveled back to Ken. After telling the Shields of what has happen, a few were disappointed that Gabriel didn't tell them but greatful that Gabriel and his pack returned safetly.

Stepping down into the dungeon, one of the guards open the door for Gabriel. Stepping inside Gabriel finds Volt's former mage Kin, clicking his tongue Gabriel stared at Kin.

"Now where is Volt?" Gabriel asks, Kin readjusts his glasses and looked at him and held a sly smirk "Wouldn't you love to know Lycan" He says.

Gabriel breathed in deep and grabbed Kin by the throat and lift him up. Gabriel's hands morphed into claws and his teeth became sharper, "I will ask again...where is Volt?..and don't play ignorant I can smell lies jackass" He says.

Kin struggled to breath and manage to get a few words out, "G-Gathering...army...final...battle" He says, Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"What else?" He asks tighten his grip, "Gabriel heel!" Olga called out, Gabriel released the mage causing him to gasp for air. Stepping away from the mage, Gabriel stood with Chloe as their Queen did the talking.

"My my little Kin, so Volt left my homeland to rebuild an army hmmm? what else?" She asks, Kin looked at Olga.

"Lord Volt has begin to under go some changes so he and what remains of his forces left Garca to rebuild a army for a final assault however a few of his members began their own groups to stall the Alliance long enough" He says, Olga smirked a bit.

"I knew Volt would run with his tail between his legs" She says, "Now you'll be cooprating with us or-" She stops, Chloe slowly unsheaths her dagger and Gabriel morphs his hand into claws "My two lovely servants have to convince you" She says.

Kin swallowed hard, he has no magic since the Alliance placed a collar on him restricting his magic so he had no choice.

Gabriel and Chloe followed their Lady out of the dungeon.

Inside of the Barracks, Alicia looked at Gabriel's Lycan army. There were many races, Human, Elf, Orc, Vampire-Lycan Hybrids. Alicia was very impressed.

"Impressive eh?" Alicia jumped from the sudden voice turning to see Jak who was smirking.

"Sorry if I scared ya, Gabriel made quite an army" He says, Alicia watched the Lycans "Yeah Sir Gabriel is amazing and..well" She blushes "Among other things" Jak smirked a bit knowing what she meant.

Gabriel fixed his armor and visted Arno who was currently creating new weapons, "Arno" "Gabriel" They say before shaking hands.

"Hows the armory going?" Gabriel asked, Arno chuckled.

"Fine my friend, your a great leader just like your Old Man, he be proud of you" He says, Arno and Gabriel chatted for a bit til Gabriel excused himself and walked.

"Ah Sir Gabriel" Claudia says with a smile, Gabriel bowed his head "Lady Claudia" He says.

Claudia noted Gabriel has gotten much stronger since before so she need to tested it out, "Sir Gabriel would you care to spar?" She smiles.

Gabriel bowed his head "Of course my lady" He says, the two enter the training room and begin to spar.

Gabriel locked blades with Claudia, the two clashed their blades as Claudia goes for Gabriel's legs but he flipped backwards doing a hand stand and Gabriel thrust his blade towards but Claudia deflects it.

Their spar would go on for a half an hour til Claudia's stamina became spent, "W-Well...done Sir Gabriel" She says, Gabriel sheathed his blade and picked up Claudia in a bride style surprising her and causing her to blush.

"Sir Gabriel?" She says as the Lycan carried her inside and sat on a chair, "Um thank you Sir Gabriel" She says, Gabriel nodded and grabbed a cup of water and handed to her as took the cup and drinked it.

Gabriel helped Claudia walk straight and eventually she walked on her own.

Gabriel smiled and noticed Grace and Anna so he approached them, "Need help?" He asked.

"Oh Sir Gabriel! yes please I can't reach the book" Grace says, Gabriel looked at the book and it took down and handed it to them, Grace and Anna smiled and both kissed Gabriel on the cheek causing him to blush.

Gabriel made his way down the corridor and heard singing, it was very beautiful. Stepping towards a door as Gabriel opened it, Celestine played a harp as she singed in a language Gabriel didn't know but it was beautiful.

Once Celestine she noticed Gabriel, she became flustered. "Sir Gabriel forgive me I didn't know you entered" She says, Gabriel sat next to her.

"No no it's okay um can you play again it was beautiful" He says, Celestine smiled and nodded as she played the harp again and singed once more.

Gabriel listened, feeling at peace as if all his worries were being washed away, he enjoyed listening to Celestine's magical song.

Gabriel and his Lycans have became a major part of defending Eostia and so they waited for Volt's next plan.

**_Elsewhere_**

Artur bite into the Black Dog as he drinked his blood and gained his memories, "So that's what Volt is doing" He says dropping the corpse.

"Milord?" One of his knights said, Artur looked at his forces "Prepare to make way for Ken! We are coming as diplomats not as aggressors" He says climbing on his horse and rides off with his army following.

'We'll meet again Corvinus since we have a common enemy' Artur thinks to himself.

**_Artur is coming back as an Ally? How will Gabriel and the Alliance reach to this stay tuned._**


	19. Chapter 19, Uneasy Alliance

Artur looked at the city of Ken, clicking his tongue and spurring the horse as it gallope down the hill and Artur's remaining forces follow.

Hoping off of the horse, the guards looked at Artur. "Halt who goes there!" One of them shouted, "Artur Deichgräber" He says walking past them as his two Death Dealers follow him.

Many looks fell apon Artur and his Death Dealers but they ignored them all.

Artur pushed open the doors and step into the main room, "Celestine Lucross I believe?" He says, Celestine looked at Artur confused.

"Um yes I am and you are?" She asked, Artur looked at her "Artur Deichgräber, Vampire Lord of Clan Deichgräber, I was a member of Viktor's clan however I came to form an alliance to our forces, Viktor is dead and he has no heir so I became the newest member of the Coven"

Celestine nodded before she could speak, Gabriel stepped in the room.

"Lady Celestine I-" His eyes widen the moment he looked at Artur who stared at him.

"Artur!" Gabriel snarled, "Corvinus" Artur says with narrowed eyes.

Gabriel begin to bear his teeth and his hands morphed into claws and Artur's Death Dealers prepare to defend their master.

"Gabriel Heel!" Olga shouted forcing Gabriel to submit.

"Mordecai! Xyila! Restain!" Artur shouted at his Death Dealers as they sheath their weapons. "I am not here to fight but instead form an Alliance against Volt's remaining forces, our forces my Vampires, your Lycans against Volt's remaining forces" He says to Gabriel.

Gabrie breathed deep, "Fine I'll consider it but allow me to crack your jaw this once" He says clenching his fist.

"Sir Gabriel!" Celestine looks at him surprised, "Now now Celestine I do believe these need to get their hatered out" Olga says.

"Very well...Lycan" Artur says, Gabriel lead Artur outside into the training room.

"Rules are simple first one to fall on their back or give up loses also no weapons" Gabriel says, Artur agreed to those rules. The Lycan and Vampire disarm themselves, Gabriel unstrapped his sword and Artur tosses his sword whip off of his personal.

Gabriel snarled and growled at Artur who narrowed his eyes. Gabriel rushed at Artur throwing a few jabs at Artur who blocked it with his one good arm and slamming his knee into Gabriel's stomach causing him to cough.

Gabriel grabbed Artur's head and knee him in the bridge of the nose.

"Tsh!" Artur let out and pushed Gabriel away from but the Lycan was pushing against Artur's strength.

Olga watched her Lycan go back and forth with Artur, "Most impressive" She says.

Alicia watched as two members of two deadly species battle it out, Artur beared his fangs and Gabriel beared his as well. Both of them slamming their fists into each other's cheeks both drawing blood.

Gabriel and Artur go back and forth knocking into each other until Gabriel uppercutted Artur and Artur kicked Gabriel in the chin.

The two of them fell hard onto their backs.

They drawed, Gabriel got up and wiped his mouth and Artur spit some of his blood out "You done Corvinus?" He asks, Gabriel snarls a bit.

Celestine sighed a bit, 'Thank goodness that's over' She says mentally.

Gabriel's Lycans and Artur's Vampires formed up as one military power but their leaders still held major grudges.

Gabriel steppes into his room and washed his face from his blood. He didn't trust Artur, he was the reason his mother is dead, Gabriel fingers morph into claws as his anger grew.

The door open, Gabriel looked and the one who entered was Prim.

"Sir Gabriel" She says closing the door and stepping over to him, "Prim is there something you need my lady?" He asked.

Prim looked at the Cherry Blonde Lycan, "Sir Gabriel I do understand your rivarly with Sir Artur but is it possible to cease it and be friends just until Volt is defeated" She says.

Gabriel sat on his bed and breathed out his nose, Prim grew worried that she may of upset Gabriel. Approaching the Lycan, the Little Princess placed her hand onto his cheek.

"Sir Gabriel?" She says in a worried tone.

Gabriel looked at her and held her hand on his cheek, "It'll be difficult Prim but I'll try" He says.

Prim looked at Gabriel as she blushed, "Sir Gabriel" She says, Prim took the chance and kissed Gabriel who held her close to him kissing back.

(Lemon)

Prim wrapped her small arms around Gabriel's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Their tongues danced with one a another, Prim's cheeks blushed and heated up. Once they seperated from the kiss, Gabriel licked and kissed Prim's neck.

Prim bite her lip leaning her head back allowing Gabriel to give her love bites, "Mmm~" She lets out, Gabriel careful bite down causing Prim to cry out in pleasure.

Gabriel opened up Prim's dress and kissed her chest, Prim blushed as she rubbed his head.

Lifting up his head Gabriel kissed Prim once more, laying her back the Lycan traced his fingers down from Prim's stomach to her warmth.

Prim gasp and moan as Gabriel rubbed her out, biting her lip and moaning out, Gabriel rubbed more fast causing Prim to moan out.

"Ah Ah Ah!~"

Once Gabriel finished teasing her, he unbuckled his pants. Lightly tapping the tip against Prim's warmth then pushing himself inside of her.

Prim let out a adorable cry as Gabriel held her hips and begin moving, "Mmm ah Sir Gabriel~" She moaned out for the Lycan. Gabriel breathed a bit hard, Prim was much different then the other shields he mated with, moving faster inside of her; Prim gripped onto Gabriel as she leg locked his waist pulling him in deeper.

"Yes yes yes!~" She let out, Gabriel and Prim kissed more thus bring more pleasure for them both, soon the Lycan begin to ejaculate.

Prim moaned out then panted, Gabriel and Prim kissed one more time enjoying the each other comfort.

(Lemon end)

Outside of the room, Selene listened to the entire thing and her face was burning with embarrasment.

Eventually Gabriel had to go and so he kissed Prim's cheek and walked to meet with Artur.

"My spies have located one of Volt's main camps so it's better attack them now" Artur says, Gabriel agreed.

Once they mobilized their troops, they marched to the outskirts of Eostia.

One of Gabriel's scouts ran over to him, "Found a base camp, a thousand Greenskins and a few of the Mercs" She says.

Artur order his forces to flank the camp while Gabriel's main forces attack it. The Black Dogs watched Gabriel's forces charge at their camp and so they prepare their defenses.

The Black Dogs became distracted from Gabriel's main forces allowing Artur's forces to flank them.

Artur's cavarly charged into the sides of the camps and cut down the Greenskins as the Lycans attacked the Black Dogs.

Gabriel dropped one of his prey and grabbed a journal and read it, "I see" He says.

"What is it?" Artur asked, Gabriel looked at him and said "Volt is stationed somewhere in Kaguya's homeland trying to gain some oni troops but we'll allow that"

"Sir what of the survivors" A Lycan saves mentioning the captured Black Dogs.

"Feast" Gabriel says and walks away with Artur allowing the Lycans to feed upon the Black Dogs.


	20. Chapter 20, Betrayal

Gabriel and Artur made their way back to Ken with new information.

Kaguya held a narrowed eye look, after the information she was told. "This is troubling, Volt is in my homeland mustering an army of Oni" She says.

"Not only that a few of his remaining forces are Werewolves so he's planning one final hoorah" Artur replies, "I gained the memories of one of his mercs before I came here, Volt decided to kill Gabriel then start his Empire"

Gabriel leaned against the wall and folded his arms, "So Volt wants one final battle so be it" Gabriel says.

Gabriel, Artur and Kaguya made their way to Celestine, The Lycan looked at Artur who seemed tensed up.

"Something troubling you?" He asked, Artur rubbed his chin "I can sense a hint of danger approaching"

Gabriel noted what Artur said, looked at Kaguya.

"Kaguya what's that seal on your lower area?" Gabriel asked, The Priestess looked at him.

"A mere seal that protects my innocent, if my purity was to be taken my attacker would die" She says, Gabriel went into a cold sweat and a bit scared.

Artur smirked "Interesting"

The trio approached Celestine as she was enjoying some tea with Olga, "My lady we gain knowledge that Volt is somewhere in Kaguya's land gaining oni allies and he's planning one final assault" Gabriel says.

Celestine looks at Gabriel and nods, "Sir Gabriel what do you plan on doing?" She asks.

"If Volt wants one final battle I'll give him one" Gabriel says, Olga smirks a bit.

"That's my good Lycan" She says in a teasing tone.

Tonight is a full moon, and Gabriel's Lycans are becoming restless some drinked to cope with boredom others sparred with one another.

Gabriel and Artur drinked with each other both knowing they need to work together.

Artur looked at Grace who shyly looked at him.

Selene sat on a balcony hidden in the shadows watching Artur and Gabriel however her gaze was focus on Gabriel, she started to warm up to him even feeling a bit different when she's around him.

Just when things went to calm, a small explosion happened.

Gabriel and Artur got up fast and ran to the source and just as they reached for the explosion swarms of Orcs, Werewolves and Demons rushed in.

Gabriel's Lycans and Artur's Vampires rushed in combated the invaders.

Artur slashed his blade before whipping a Orc's face and Gabriel jumps up and bites into a demon's skull.

The guards of Ken rush out and aid the Lycans and Vampires.

Artur looked at Gabriel, "Go! Me and my death dealers will hold them off!" Gabriel nodded and ran, snarling as his eyes turn reddish gold as he bites into a Orc's throat and rips it out then clawing a Werewolf's chest.

Selene ran down and joined Gabriel throwing her discs into the charging Werewolves, Gabriel and Selene attacked the Werewolves and tore into them.

Selene placed her hands onto Gabriel's back and slammes her leg into a Demon's neck snapping it.

Gabriel and Selene ran into the courtyard and attack the remaining Werewolves and Orcs in a last stand.

Artur sank his fangs into a Demon's skull and Claudia slashes her blade into a Orc's throat.

Pulling his fangs out of the Demon, Artur slammed his boot into a Werewolf's chest.

The Invaders retreated, the remainders surrendered.

Artur and Gabriel looked at the Shields as they all had concerned faces, "There's a traitor among us" Gabriel says.

"But who?" Alicia questioned.

"We're not sure but we'll find out then we're putting an end to these forsaken war" Artur stated.

Gabriel, Artur and Selene decided to search clues for any sign of defection.

Artur talked to a few of the guards as they told him all they heard was an explosion and the swarm came in.

Selene searched through the sounds and listen to different conversations, Gabriel went into the barracks and checked if anything was missing.

Artur sniffed the air and gained a faint smell of blood as it reminded him of someone he knew. Running the source as Artur finds Grave Leviathan, Grave looked at Artur with an eyebrow raised.

"You...smell of blood" He says in a hostile tone.

Grave looked at him with a confused look, "I do?" Artur approached him, "Tell me why do you smell of my sistet Delia!?" He shouted.

Gabriel and Selene walked through the halls, "Hmm we're missing something but what?" He says then they heard a crashing noise so they run into a room finding Artur attacking Grave.

"Artur what are you doing?" Selene asked, Artur clashed blades with Grave.

"He's the traitor! he killed Delia!" He shouted, Gabriel turned his gaze to Grave and let out a loud snarl.

Gabriel and Artur both attacked Grave, Selene finds a letter as she reads it, after reading she runs to inform the Shields.

Grave slashes Gabriel's ear but he healed and anger the Lycan, Artur tackled Grave into a wall and punched him into the jaw and headbutted him.

Grave shoved Artur off but Gabriel clawed his chest open.

"Tsh!" Grave let out, "Your strong...Claudia trained you well" Gabriel growled "You betrayed us...traitors die..all of them!" Gabriel tossed Grave through a door.

Before he could get up, Artur bite into Grave and Gabriel bite into his arm, the Lycan and Vampire feast upon the traitorous Knight.

Claudia stepped in after Selene told of the Traitor, she gasped a bit, Artur and Gabriel drop Grave's corpse and huffed in anger.

Artur avenged his sister's death and Gabriel ended a traitor now that leaves Volt.

**_Now as long as the others sorry about that._**


	21. Chapter 21, Lycan Tears

**_Perseus 12_**

**_Serves them (Black Dogs) right for betraying and backstabbing the Seven Shield Alliance, Gabriel Corvinus of the Lycan will be the one to exterminate Volt and the Black Dogs. - Indeed my friend_**

**_Spartan 108_**

**_That was a plot with Delia having Arthur as her brother and klaus brother in law dose klaus even know about Arthur. - No he doesn't, I made Artur cause I wanted to give Gabriel a rival and having Artur being Delia's brother just popped in my head_**

Gabriel wiped his mouth, and Artur licked his fangs. Grave was a traitor and so he died one, all of the Black Dogs deserve to die as ones.

Artur left to muster up their troops and prepare to move out to find Volt and put an end to his Rebellion.

Claudia was shocked to learn her Teacher/Fatherly Figure was a traitor but she understood of the how tempting others are willing to defect.

Gabriel huffed out in anger, his blood boiled in rage as he wanted nothing more then to rip Volt into pieces feeling someone hold onto his arm, Gabriel looked at Claudia who held a worried look, Gabriel's fury begin to soften.

Claudia lead Gabriel inside, into a room Gabriel washed his face and Claudia looked outside of the window.

Gabriel huffed out clenching the sides of the drawer, his claws sinking in it. Claudia stepped over to Gabriel and hugged him from behind, her breasts squeezing against his back.

"Sir Gabriel you have to be careful what if you get killed or captured or worse" She says in a worried tone. Gabriel looked at Claudia placing his hand on her cheek as he caressed it.

Claudia held Gabriel's hand on her cheek, "Sir Gabriel-" She tries to say but the Lycan kissrd her taking her by surprise.

(Lemon)

Claudia seperated from the kiss, blushing "S-Sir Gabriel what are you?" She asks, but Gabriel held her against his chest. Rubbing his fingers against her covered area causing Claudia to shudder and blush.

Gabriel preceeded to opening apart of her knight's clothing allowing her breasts to be free and Gabriel given the liberty begin massaging them with his other hand.

Claudia looked at the Cherry Blonde Lycan, blushing and biting her lip "M-Mmm" She tries to hold back her moans. Gabriel kissed Claudia again, she blushed once more but returned the kiss.

Once Claudia's lower half was uncovered, Gabriel unbuckled himself and pushed himself inside of her, Claudia let out a quick moan and covered her mouth but Gabriel hugged her.

"Your sound cute Lady Claudia" He says, the Lycan begin moving inside of her causing her to let go of her moans, Gabriel massaged Claudia's breasts as he bucked his hips quickly.

"Mm~ Ah~" Claudia moaned out, Gabriel gently kissed Claudia's shoulder as he begins to move a bit harder causing her body to burn up with pleasure.

"Ahh!~ Sir Gabriel~" Claudia cried in pleasure, The Lycan held Claudia tightly as he begin releasing his seed into Claudia, she begin to moan.

Gabriel's ear twitched a bit hearing a noise at the door, putting down Claudia and approaching the door, Gabriel opened it and Celestine gently falls.

"Eep!" She let out but Gabriel caught her and closed the door, Celestine blushed hard as she heard everything.

"U-Um Sir Gabriel?" Celestine says, Gabriel looked at her and held her chin.

Soon Celestine and Claudia both begin moaning out for the Lycan, Gabriel took turns pleasuring each of them as they pleasured him.

"Ah! Sir Gabriel~" Celestine moaned out, placing her hands onto his arms as he moved into the Elf and she let out adorable moans.

Claudia clinged to the Lycan as he held her close bucking his hips fast and deep, Claudia was unable to contain her moans.

"Mmm Ahh!~" They let out as their orgasm just hit.

(Lemon End)

Gabriel panted along with Claudia and Celestine, the two girls looked at Gabriel with a dreamy look.

The trio redressed, Claudia and Celestine blushed but held smiles on their faces, Gabriel returned the smile.

Soon he approached Artur who nodded at him.

Gabriel, Artur and Selene along with their forces begin to march for Thorn. The travel was long but in due time they will make it to Thorn.

The group set up camp, a few of the Lycans drinked while the Vampires joined them or did their own thing.

Gabriel got up and strechted, "I'm going to find a lake" He says and walks into the plains of Thorn.

Selene watched him walk off and decided to secretly follow him.

The Lycan did find a stream and drinked a bit from it then noticed a horseman approach however it wasn't a ally.

"Hey brat" Volt says in a angered tone, Gabriel let out a snarl with his eyes turned goldish red. Gabriel rushed at Volt and prepare to attack him but Volt backhanded Gabriel knocking him back.

Gabriel noticed that Volt has the same strength as him, climbing off his horse "Thanks to you kiddo I'm able to raise a new army a army of Lycans and you, the wounds I substain durning Ansur changed me and now we're the same" He says, Gabriel snarled and punched Volt into the cheel knocking him back.

"Shut up!!" Gabriel shouted, Gabriel begin to transform into his Lycan state but what surprised was Volt did the same.

The two Lycans begin attacking each other, biting and clawing. Gabriel howled out and bite into Volt's neck but he tore Gabriel off and bite into his face.

Selene watched as she jumps out and throws her silver discs into Lycan Volt, he cried in pain as she slashed his hip open with her blade.

Volt growled out and lashed at Selene but Gabriel jumped onto him and stabbed his fingers into his chest. Volt slammed himself into the ground making Gabriel's claws loosen a bit but he continue to dig his nails inside of him.

Artur appeared as well and slammed his leg into Volt's face drawing some blood.

The Trio attacked Volt but he drew his sword and stabbed Gabriel into the side then slashed his side open, Gabriel cried out in pain.

"Gabriel!!" Selene shouted out then she lets her rage out as her and Artur lash at Volt but he grabs them by the throat.

Suddenly an axe is thrown into Volt's back forcing him to drop Artur and Selene, then a ring of fire is burned onto him forcing him to flee.

Luu Luu picked up her poleaxe and Kaguya, kneels down to Gabriel begins healing his wound, "His wound is very critical!" She says.

Selene lays Gabriel's head onto her lap, Artur scans the area making sure none of Volt's wolves attack, Luu Luu looked with a sad look "Come on Gabe! Hang in there!" She shouted.

Gabriel huffed and panted and begin blacking out.


	22. Chapter 22, Vampiric Rage

Gabriel's Lycans were put under high alert after their leader substain wound from Lycan Volt. Gabriel was brought to Kaguya's shrine temple his Lycans wanted retribution for their leader.

Luu Luu was sadden by Gabriel's condition, Selene was very worried but her anger brew as she wanted to mount Volt's head on a wall.

Kaguya tried her best to heal his wounds and Gabriel was in great pain, his breathing became heavy and sweated a bit.

Artur grabbed his coat and walked, Selene took notice of this. "Artur where are you going?" She asked, Artur stepped out of the temple "I'll be back"

Artur dropped from the highest peak of the temple and landed on the ground as it cracked under his feet. Selene watched Artur disappear in the cover of darkness, she can only imagine what Artur is going to do.

Dark clouds blocked the sky, Artur bloodlust needs to be quenched now.

The Vampire soon found a carriage and guarding it was a few guards, the side of the carriage had a family crest that Artur didn't know nor care he needs to feed.

Artur snuck up to the carriage plucked off one of the guards then the next one and the next one. As he drinked their blood it wasn't enough, Artur opened the door of the carriage and stepped in as he met a old man.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" He asks, Artur looks at him "May I ask thy name?" He asks.

"Artur Deichgräber" He says, the Old man nodded.

"John Mandeville" He says as Artur shool his hand, "Tell brings you here Sir Artur?" He asks.

Artur smirks a bit, "Just looking for something to drink"

Mandeville nodded, "What's your type?" He asks, Artur grins wickly "Shall we find out?" He tells Mandeville.

The carriage shook, Mandeville screamed then the carriage stop shaking and Artur exited it.

Sniffing the air as the scent of Lycans Volt's Lycans enter Artur's nostrils.

Artur begin to enter his Vampiric Overlord form and his wings spread out and Artur took flight.

Flying through the air, Artur followed the scent and spotted a few Black Dogs scouting the area so he swooped down and snatched one of the Mercs.

Just as Artur went for the next one a crossbolt is fired into his wing causing him to crash. Yanking out the bolt and reforming to his human state, the Black Dogs slowly approached him.

"Kill him" One of them said, the Black Dogs transformed into their Lycan states and attacked Artur.

Artur manage to get his weapon and whip the blade across the first Lycan's throat then stabbed the next one into it's heart.

"You call yourselves Lycans?! Your nothing but Dogs!" Artur shouted and tossed his blade into the main Lycan's head.

The remaining Lycans prepare to surround Artur who prepare to fight til his dying breath.

Bolts are fires into the Lycans, Artur looked at a small unit of vampires lead by Marcus Corvinus. The Black Dogs were easily defeated, Marcus rode down and met up with Artur.

"Artur good to see you again friend" Marcus says, Artur straighten himself up.

"Lord Marcus" He bows, Marcus placed his hand onto Artur's shoulder and asked him.

"Where is my nephew?"

**_Back at the temple_**

Kaguya placed a damp cloth on Gabriel's forehead, his wound begin to heal but there was still some soreness and he muttered a bit in his sleep about his mother.

Luu Luu and Selene sat next to Gabriel in order to keep him safe. Artur return and with him was Marcus Corvinus and his vampiric army.

Needless to say, Selene, Luu Luu and Kaguya were surprised to see Gabriel's uncle one more.

Marcus kneeled down and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "U-Uncle?" Gabriel said weakly as he looked at Marcus with one eye. Marcus nodded and patted his nephew's shoulder.

"Rest up Gabriel" He says.

"L-Lady Kaguya! numerous Black Dogs and Oni are approaching!" One of the female shinobi says.

Marcus got up and ready his sword, "Artur, Selene with me!" He shouts as the two Vampires follow Marcus outside.

Legion of Oni charged with their Lycan allies. Artur and Marcus's vampires supported Gabriel's Lycans into holding off the Oni as the Vampires battled Volt's Lycans.

Artur, Selene and Marcus jumped off the ledge and joined the battle.

Selene drew her blade and slashed into the nearest Lycan, Artur supported by clawing a Red Oni's throat and Marcus thrusts his blade into a Blue Oni's chest.

Artur grabbed one of the enemy Lycans and bashed it's head into the stone wall.

Marcus twirled his blade and stabbed an Oni into it's eye before clevering it in half.

Luu Luu grabbed her poleaxe and ran outside, due to her size she was quicker. Swinging her poleaxe into a Lycan's leg then slammed the flat part into a Oni's jaw.

One of the Black Dog Lycans jumped towards Luu Luu but a Greenskin thrusts it's spear into the Lycan skwering it, "Thanks!" Luu Luu said, tho it was different meeting a Greenskin ally let alone a Lycan one.

The Greenskin nodded and resumed the attack against the enemy.

Artur expanded his whip sword and slashed two of the Oni heads off as Selene flips through the air tossing her discs into the charging enemy Lycans.

Kaguya's main guards supported the Lycan-Vampire Alliance forces against Volt's Black Dogs, however a few Oni manage to break through their line and enter the temple.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes at the Oni as she prepare to defend Gabriel however her spells weren't affecting the Oni.

**_"Our turn_**" One of them said snatching Kaguya as one pulls down her top exposing her chest and the other tears the seal off of her lower parts for the time Kaguya showed fear.

Gabriel watched and grabbe his blade and slashed one of the Oni's ankles in half, forcing the Oni to drop Kaguya. Gabriel entered a feral state as he lashed at the Oni, biting and clawing at them.

The Oni were left in a bloodied up mess, Gabriel licked his teeth in satisfaction and let out a victory howl.

Lycan-Vampire Alliance defend Kaguya's temple as Gabriel's Lycan heard their Alpha howl they to howled in victory.

Artur pulled his blade out, "A few of his Lycans have Vampiric blood...Volt may have a vampire with him or at least blood of one but whom" He says.

"Not sure but we make sure Volt is stopped" Selene says and watches Gabriel walk up to the balcony and smiled.


	23. Chapter 23, Secret Revealed

Gabriel's wound healed but Volt and his Lycan army must be destroyed at all costs. The Lycan-Vampire Alliance were order by their two leaders Gabriel and Artur to remain at the temple and defend it in case of a another attack.

Gabriel, Artur and Selene went on a solo mission to find the source of Volt's Vampiric Lycan Hybrids. Kaguya redressed in her replacement shrine outfit, she was very lucky that Gabriel saved her, "Gabriel..." She mutters his name.

Luu Luu walked on the railing as Ilseval followed her, "Oi Ilseval what's is it having Gabe as a leader" She asks, Ilseval looked at the Half Ling.

"Gabriel is a amazing person and caring" She grins, "He adopted me into his Corvinus clan I own him for it"

Jak, Arno and Sheik drink, "Heh that kid is certainly William's kid" Jak says. Arno chuckles a bit "One hell of a leader" He cheers, Sheik snickers "A cute one he is"

The trio traveled on horseback, Selene after drinking Gabriel's blood allowed her to step into sunlight without any fear of being burned. Artur however was a special case he didn't have Corvinus blood in him but he was a different type of a vampire he was a daywalker.

Gabriel sniffed the air, catching a small whif of blood hit his nose, "Inside there" He pointed to a cave. The trio entered inside of the cave, it almost dark but torches lit the area well.

"It's stronger down further" Gabriel said, Artur grabbed a torch and Selene ready her blade.

The cave became deeper however the trio came across a body being strung up by chains and it's blood flow into a pool.

"Viktor and Quint's corspes" Artur says, Selene was shocked that the Black Dogs found Viktor's body.

"If we remove the body and destroyed the pool that will weaken Volt's army leaving him with just Lycans instead of hybrids" Gabriel says, Artur and Selene nod.

Viktor and Quint's corspes was guarded by few Uber Hybrids so this wouldn't be a easy task.

Gabriel dropped down to distract the guards, Selene and Artur went for the corspes.

"Hey boys! we got more of them!" One of the Dogs shouted, a small group of the Uber Hybrids rushed out and attacked the trio.

Selene drew her blade and slashed one of the Hybrid's throats open as Artur slams his foot under the one charging at Selene.

Gabriel transformed into his Lycan state and attacked the two Uber Hybrids.They were tough but Gabriel was more stronger; Ripping the first Hybrid's throat out as Gabriel bite into the next one.

Artur whipped out his blade and slashed a few of the Lycans and Selene twirles her blade stabbing one of them into the heart.

Gabriel and Selene, both of them take out a Hybrid together. Selene stabbing it into the head as Gabriel claws up it's chest.

Selene tossed her discs servering the chains holding Viktor and Quint's corpses.

Gabriel grabbed Quint's corpse and Artur carries Viktor's.

The trio left the cave but before they left, Artur smashes his fist into a weak part of the cave causing a cave in.

Once outside, Artur placed Victor's corpse down allowing the sun to burn and destroy it. Gabriel begin to devour Quint's body allowing no traces of him.

"Let's head back" Selene says, Gabriel and Artur nodded and followed her.

The trio came across a cliff and found Volt's entire Lycan and Oni army along with Volt himself.

"Well well the band of misfits" Volt grins, Gabriel snarled as Selene held his arm refusing him to engage Volt right now.

Artur scanned the enemy force, "This is not a army it's a horde" He says.

"Say hello to the New Black Dogs! it's better to start waving the white flag kiddo" Volt grinned thus angering the Cherry Blonde Lycan.

"The only thing I'll be waving is your servered head on a pole infront of your pathetic mob you call an army!" Gabriel shouted, his eyes turning reddish gold.

"We go now" Artur said, Selene held Gabriel and Artur's hands as they ran and Volt's Lycans chase after them.

The Lycans nearly catch them until bolts hit them, Gabriel looked as Marcus and Artur's Vampires open fire at the Lycans as Alicia and Claudia ride down horses and cut the remaining ones down.

"Sir Gabriel" Alicia and Claudia hug Gabriel tightly to which he hugged back.

"Everyone we need to prepare, Volt has his horde ready and so we need to get ready, this war will end with Volt's head on a pike" Artur said.

Gabriel nodded, "For the first time I agree Artur I agree"

**_Short but sweet everyone_**


	24. Chapter 24, Flesh and Blood

**_Spartan 108_**

**_That's a great chapter. I always wonder after this story are gonna make a sequel where Gabriel and the girls are in the timeline where are guns and cars, in that sequel that Gabriel is trying to find his fathe in that timeline. Can't wait for more. - A sequel is possible actually if you guys want a sequel I gladly would did it_**, **_cause I would like to see what would happen if the AU (Alternative Universe) and OU (Original Universe) were to meet so a sequel is possible_**

**_Nightroad816_**

**_You do know Hybrids are temporary immortal except being dried up their blood so their heart stops - I am fully aware of that but like I said in the first chapter I changed a bit of the mythos_**

**_Perseus12_**

**_The end of the Black Dog Rebellion is near, and I hope for Gabriel and the Alliance CRUSH THEM ALL! - Hahaha! yep the inferior Lycan army of Volt is coming to an end_**

Thankfully to Gabriel, Selene and Artur destroying the source to Volt's hybrids, "Volt has an army of Oni and his remaining Lycan however Volt is still a major threat" Selene says.

Artur twirled his blade, "Rumors are told of killing the alpha will cause the remaining to die off but that's false" He says, Gabriel listened closely and closer his eyes for a bit imaginging what if his father wasn't captured or at least his mother had lived would his life to be same or different? He wounder.

"Sir Gabriel" A voice calls out, Gabriel looked up at Kaguya, Getting up as he bowed his head. "Sir Gabriel if you would please follow me" She says and so Gabriel followed her.

Kaguya lead Gabriel into a more private room where almost no sound could escape. Gabriel eyed the room and was interested on the texture of this room, "Sir Gabriel" She says gainging the Lycan's attention.

"Kaguya?" He asks, Kaguya looked at the Lycan as she begin to blush lightly.

"Sir Gabriel you've been great help to us and you saved me from the Oni, and stopped Shamuhaza" She says to Gabriel as she begin to open up her kimono allowing her shoulders and cleavage to be exposed "Please use my body" She says.

(Lemon)

Gabriel held Kaguya's kimono and begin pulling it down to her waist as he held her and the two begin to kiss.

Their tongues danced with each other, Kaguya blushed hard since this was her first kiss, Gabriel picked up Kaguya and stepped to a wall and pinned her back against the wall and begin assaulting her neck.

Kaguya gasp as she clinged to the Lycan. Biting her lip, feeling Gabriel's tongue slide up her skin. The Lycan kissed her neck and begin groping her gently, Kaguya shudder from Gabriel's touch.

Gabriel rubbed his fingers against her warmth causing Kaguya to moan out cutely, Gabriel held a small smirk and rubbed the Priestess more making her moan more.

"Mm ah~ S-Sir Gabriel~" She says clenching his shoulder tightly, Gabriel unbuckled his trousers and pushed into Kaguya as she cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

A moment passed then Gabriel started moving, Kaguya moaned as she looked Gabriel who held her close to him.

The two panted and kissed, the Lycan moved deeper inside of her as she moaned more and luckily the room was indeed sound proof. Gabriel begin to pick up the seed, "Ah ah ah~" Kaguya moaned more and Gabriel kissed her once more as he begin releasing his seed into Kaguya as her moans were silent by the kiss.

(Lemon End)

Alicia and Maia talked to one of the Orcish Lycans, "We never agreed with most orcs and we aint slaves to no one, if Gabriel didn't liberate us we still be slaves" One of them said.

Alicia was still amazed that Gabriel has Orcs apart of his clan but she trusts Gabriel, she smiles a bit "Yeah Gabriel is a hero to us all"

Gabriel and Kaguya returned as everything unless you had super smell like the Lycans who chuckled and smirked.

"Oi Gabe we found a small unit of Lycans and Oni in a captured temple not far from here" Sheik says, Gabriel nodded "Thanks Sheik okay Lycans! we are reclaiming that temple once we engage the Dogs spare none of them" He says.

His Lycans were happy to get rid of the Dogs, Marcus Corvinus accompany his Nephew to the temple.

"Gabriel just let you know I'm proud of you, and..if I could I should of helped your father and your mother" He says remorseful, Gabriel sighed hard.

"Uncle It's okay..I know my father is alive somewhere and my mother...sometimes I have dreams of her and father, I use that to keep me going foward along with protecting everyone" He says, Marcus patted his shoulder comforting his nephew.

The temple was in their sight as well as the Black Dogs, Gabriel and Marcus's forces charged the temple. Marcus drew his blade and slashed the first Lycan in his way and Gabriel stabbed his blade into a Oni's heart.

The Vampires fired their crossbows into the Lycans, the two Corvinus slashed at the Black Dog Lycans and Oni.

"Inside Gabriel!" Marcus says, the Lycan nodded and followed his uncle inside and what they found disgusted and angered them.

The Black Dogs in their human form notice them as one pulled up his pants, "S-Shit! it's them!" Marcus and Gabriel tore into them before they could transform.

"Blankets and Healers!" Marcus told one of his knights who saluted him, one of the surviving Black Dogs held a dagger and rushed towards Gabriel but Marcus took notice of this as he pushes Gabriel out of the path before being stabbed.

"Uncle!!" Gabriel shouted with widen eyes, forming his hand into claws as he slashes the Black Dog's throat open.

Gabriel held his uncle, "No no no..Uncle no" He says Marcus bleed heavily, holding Gabriel's hand tightly.

"Gabriel...just know...I love you no matter the path you chose Nephew...become a better...man.." He says before going limp, tears rolled down from Gabriel's face.

The group returned to the Alliance, "Where's Lord Marcus?" Artur asks, the first Lycan looked away.

"He...died saving Gabriel...I'm sorry" The Lycan said, Artur looked away clenching his fist.

"And where is Gabriel?" He asked.

"He just needs time to collect himself Sir" The Lycan replied.

Marcus Corvinus was given a burial and honored as a hero, Gabriel didn't attend the burial. The Lycan clenched his head as his tears fell and he shook.

Selene quietly stepped in and hugged Gabriel tightly, as he held her arms tightly he missed Mother, Father and now his Uncle, Gabriel is offically last of his family.


	25. Chapter 25, Wolf Eat Dog

**_Story is almost done thank you Spartan for requesting this_**.

The death of Marcus Corvinus devastated Gabriel, however his fury brew more as he wanted nothing more then to tear Volt into pieces. Gabriel stabbed his sword next to his Uncle's grave site and left before he begin to mourn again.

Selene folded her arms, "Lord Marcus was a great man and...I understand Gabriel's suffering" She says as Grace nods.

"I'm thankful Sir Gabriel saved me and Anna, I am to troubled by his suffering" She says.

Olga placed her hand against Gabriel's cheek as he hold her hand, "Volt's head will be mine" He says, Olga smiles at her Lycan.

Gabriel apporached his Lycans, with Selene and Artur joining him. The Alliance army marched from the Temple and traveled for the nearest Black Dog Stronghold.

Jak and Sheik went ahead to scout the area.

"I got Oni scent" Sheik says, Jak nodded and followed her. The pair enter a small village however it's abandon, "No sign of life nor smell" Jak says.

Sheik opened the door to one of the homes and inside was rather empty, "No one's home" She says. A small bottle falls thus gaining Sheik's attention and checking where the bottle came from as she finds two children.

"Come on out I'm not going to hurt you" She says, the kids come out. "I'm Sheik don't worry I'm a friend" She says smiling.

Jak watched a few horses near the village and noticed they beared a dog symbol on them, Jak's eyes widen "Sheik! Black Dogs coming in!" He shouts out.

Sheik looked at the kids "Hide!" she tells them, Sheik out and rejoined Jak as the two engaged the Black Dogs.

Oddly they weren't Lycans but normal humans so they were easily dispatched. "Ambush!" Sheik shouts just as the Lycan Black Dogs attacked them thus making their fight for their survival.

Jak tackled one of the Lycans and ripped open it's mouth, Sheik supported Jak by grabbing one of the Black Dogs crossbows and fired bolts at the Dogs.

Sheik jumped over one of the Lycans and fired a bolt into it's head.

Jak grabbed a spear and tossed as it impales a charging Lycan into the ground.

"Okay come out!" Sheik says, the two children slowly come out of their house, "Children?" Jak says.

Sheik and Jak lead the two children back to Gabriel and the rest of the Lycans.

"No villagers? I see" Gabriel says, "Get those children fed" He tells one of his Lycans.

Artur popped his neck, "There's an old fort that was used durning the Lycan-Vampire War, I was stationed there durning Corvinus's Rebellion the Dogs might be using it for a hold out, so it be wised to be careful" He says, Gabriel noted Artur's infomation.

Alicia covered her eyes from the blinding sun, "How did Volt gain an army of Lycans" She asks.

"I bite and clawed at Ansur...I am is the reason why he's stronger" Gabriel says clenching his fist, Alicia approached Gabriel holding his hand calming the Lycan down.

The former Vampire Fort was in their sights, Artur lead his Death Dealers for a frontal charge while the Lycans attack both flanks.

"Fire!" One of the Black Dogs shouted firing their arrows at the Vampires but failed to notice the Lycans. Gabriel's Lycans begin climbing the wall and attacked the Black Dog Lycans.

Gabriel in his Lycan state smashed his head into the doors allowing his allies to rush in, Gabriel slashed his claws against a Black Dog's throat and Alicia biscets it.

Vampires, Lycans, Knights and Half Lings flooded the fort. The Black Dogs Lycan became overran by the overwhelming force of the Alliance.

Gabriel smashed into a door and tackled the Black Dogs before they could transform. Selene followed tosses the discs into a Lycan's throat then she cuts it's head clean off.

Artur drew a fallen Lycan off of his blade and cleaned his weapon off, "Volt's so called army is a joke I mean how many Black Dogs have we killed?" He asked.

One of the Death Dealers whisper into his ear causing him to hiss and so Artur approached Gabriel.

"Corvinus, Volt is personally leading an assault on the Half Lings home, if we can intercept them, Volt will be ours" He says.

Gabriel looked at Artur and nodded, "Good" He says turning away as his eyes turned golden red "Good" He muttered.

**_Ourskirts of The Half Ling's homeland_**

Volt rode on his horse with his remaining Lycans in the two-hundred and his Oni in the thousands but even his army is much smaller then it was before.

He grinned to himself, checking the Half Lings will make a split in the Alliance, he no longer cares for his conquest or empire all he wants is Gabriel dead.

Gabriel, Selene and Artur along with their forces and allies. Marched preparing to meet Volt's main forces and end his rebellion.

Gabriel breathed hard as he is restless, his claws and fangs became bear; He won't allow his prey to escape again, Volt and his so called Lycans will not escape Gabriel.

The Half Lings among Gabriel's pack who were lycans themselves were a bit anxious but prepare to defend their home and slaughter some Black Dogs.


	26. Chapter 26, Lycan vs Oni

Gabriel popped his fingers allowing his claws to extend. He was ready to rip into Volt and end this forsaken war, everyday Volt lived Gabriel became more aggressive towards the Black Dogs.

"Sir we're nearing the Half Lings home" One of the Lycans said, Gabriel nodded. The Alliance prepare for whatever Volt was going to through at them.

The Half Lings were relieved that the Alliance has appeared, Artur looked at the chaos unfolding "It seems Volt just began his attack" He says motion for his remaining Death Dealers "With me" He says and rides towards the enemy Lycans.

Gabriel sniffed the air and gained Volt's scent, "Got him" He says and runs towards the scent "Selene! your in charge of my Lycans!" He shouts.

Selene nodded as she commanded them to support the Alliance and the Half Lings.

Gabriel ran fast slashing his claws into the Lycans he deemed inferior, Gabriel blames himself he bite Volt thus giving his Corvinus bloodline...No! there is only one true Corvinus, Gabriel and Ilseval are the true Corvinus, Volt dares to deem himself a Lycan he is a parasite on the entire Lycan race.

Ilseval dashed past Alicia and Claudia, twirling her body as she kicks both Black Dog Lycans into their chests then snarling out and swiftly clawing them.

Jak watches "Where did Gabriel get the girl?" He asks, Alicia twirled her bladr around "He said he found in her a village with Quint"

Jak and Sheik scoffed at the name Quint, 'They must really hate Quint' She thought, 'Be safe Sir Gabriel' Claudia says internally.

Maia thrusted both her blades into a Lycan's chest and Luu Luu decapitates a Oni, "I love the smell of blood in the morning" Luu Luu laughs a bit, Maia twirled her blades and smirked "Feels good to kill some traitors"

Gabriel bite and clawed many Black Dog, Oni, Orge in his path. Gabriel howled out, and so did the rest of his Lycans knowing Victory was near.

Volt clapped his hands together "Amazing Kid, heh you never cease to amaze me" He grins, Gabriel snarls at Volt.

"Now let's see whose the true Lycan" Volt grins, entering his Lycan state. Volt's Lycan form was different he looked more man then beast but he still powerful.

Gabriel slammed into Volt as the two begin biting and clawing each other. Volt grabbed the Cherry Blonde Lycan and tossed him into a tree, Gabriel shook it off and clawed Volt's leg forcing him on one knee allowing Gabriel to bite into his shoulder and tearing a flesh chuck out.

Volt howled in pain slamming his fist into his stomach and bites into Gabriel's cheek.

The two Lycans both snarl and growl at each other as their wounds begin to heal, Volt swung his greatsword towards Gabriel who dodged wrapped his around his neck and headbutted him then taking his sword and slashing up Volt's chest.

**_"Gah! Not bad kid not-"_** Volt tried to say but Gabriel jumped onto him and clawed him repeatedly and clacking Volt's head into the grouns then jamming his thumbs into his eyes.

Volt growled in pain shoving his fingers into Gabriel's side then throwing him off, **_"A another day boy a another day"_** Volt runs but Gabriel chases him uttering some words.

**_"Your...Not...Getting...Away...Vooolt!"_** Gabriel shouted, he could finally speak in his Lycan state like Quint much that he hated him. Two giant Oni slam their clubs onto Gabriel's back crushing him and so Volt escaped again.

Gabriel huffed and snarled, all the pain he went through, all the suffering he doesn't care anymore. Gabriel went into a feral state biting the first Oni's ankle in half then plunging his hands into the second Oni.

Gabriel stepped to the first Oni and begin to devour his prey, Selene and Luu Luu found Gabriel feasting on his Oni dinner.

"Sir Gabriel!" "Gabe!" They shout however they were unaware of Gabriel in his feral state.

He slowly approached them, Luu Luu was scared and Selene was scared and shocked, "Gabriel calm down" Selene says, "G-Gabe it's us" Luu Luu says.

The two are stopped by a wall and the Cherry Blonde Lycan stared them then spoke **_"Volt...got...away"_** He says.

"Gabriel your talking" Selene says surprised then suddenly Luu Luu hugged Gabriel's middle crying a little bit.

"Waah! Gabe don't scare me like that!" She cries, Gabriel held her close to him Luu Luu's tears soaked his fur, **_"Forgive me Luu Luu" _**He says.

Selene placed her hand onto his cheek "Remember Gabriel your not alone" She says.

Luu Luu and Selene lead Gabriel back to others, Jak looked "Gabriel your back we still got a issue, Oni are swarming us, Volt lead us into a trap"

**_"Then we'll hold them off"_** He says, Alicia blinked her eyes "Sir Gabriel is speaking in his Lycan state?" She says.

Olga gently patted her Lycan, "My My so many surprises my dear Gabriel" She says, Celestine pattes Gabriel as well "Sir Gabriel you look amazing"

Gabriel face felt burning if he wasn't in his Lycan state.

**_"Me and my Lycans will hold off the Oni everyone else stay here"_** He says and motions for his Lycans to follow him.

Gabriel stood infront of the main Oni, a red oni as it shoulder it's iron club and stares down Gabriel.

_"Lycan...__"_ It growled, **_"I couldn't care about you Oni we want Volt, so take your remaining Oni and return to whatever mountain or cave"_** He says.

The Oni Chief Laughed, _"How's this we'll give you Volt if you hand over a few of them women you have__"_

**_"How's this? You leave and your Oni remain in pieces"_** Gabriel growls and the Oni grew annoyed and swung his club at Gabriel who dodged and let out a loud snarl pounching on the Oni.

Gabriel's Lycans attacked the Oni as the a mini Lycan-Oni war broke out. Lycans rushed to the flanks to stop the Oni from attacking them.

Lycan howls and Oni roars echoed, The Seven Shield Alliance watched the Lycans defend them from the enemy, stories told of Lycans being savages who only kill but this moment changes that all because one Lycan made a different.

The Oni retreated and ran, Gabriel and his Lycans howled in victory.

All but one enemy is left Volt and his Black Dogs, Lycans against the Black Dogs the final battle has finally approached.


	27. Chapter 27, True Lycans pt 1

The Lycans became more restless then ever, the fact that Volt's inferior Lycans still breathed angered them to no end.

The Black Dogs were able to push back the Oni thus leaving the Black Dogs to their face, Black Dog-Lycan War was no longer a Black Dog rebellion but to see whose truly a Lycan.

Gabriel's Lycans marched for Volt's final stronghold. The Lycans were bloodthirsty and restless, "Sir a small force of Black Dogs are traveling near the mountain ridges" One of Lycans said, Gabriel nodded "Ambush them and collect anything on them weapons or messages that'll lead us to Volt" He says.

Gabriel dismissed the rest of his Lycans as he splashes some water onto his face, noticing Luu Luu has been staring at him for quite some time thus making the Lycan feel indifferent.

Luu Luu stepped over to him, "Gabe" "Luu Luu" They say to each other. Luu Luu looked at the Cherry Blonde Lycan "I need to speak to you privately" She says, Gabriel followed Luu Luu as they entered a deep part of the forest.

Gabriel folded his arms and looked at the Half Ling, Luu Luu looked at Gabriel. Tears filled her eyes shocking the Lycan as she hugs him tightly gently crying. "W-When you became a wolf I-I thought you were going to be lost forever!" Gabriel gently rubbed Luu Luu's back.

"Luu Luu I always come back no matter how things change nor dark and bloody my path becomes" He says comforting the Half Lings; Luu Luu sniffled a bit but nodded snuggling into Gabriel's midsection.

Gabriel rubbed her back, he knows he has to comfort her nerves but how? A thought came to Gabriel's know and he hopes he's head will still remain attached.

(Lemon)

The Lycan lifted up Luu Luu surprised, "Whoa! Gabe?" Gabriel sat the Half Lings as he rubbed her most sensitive part.

"Nggh! Gabe?" She says again as the Cherry Blonde Lycan pulled her top up and placed his hand onto her chest rubbing her nipples in a slow motion. "I'm comforting you Luu Luu" He says in a calmed voice.

Luu Luu relaxed however she was embarrassed, Gabriel rubbed Luu Luu's warmth more causing the Half Ling to shudder clenching the Lycan's arm tightly.

Her body felt like it was burning and a bit itchy, Gabriel unbuckled his trousers allowing his member to be free. Luu Luu blushed a dark shade of red, Gabriel shifted a bit before moving inside of the Half Ling.

Luu Luu let out a small cry, Gabriel held her close allowing her to relax. Once she calmed down the Lycan begin moving, Luu Luu let out cute little moans as she still cluches the Lycan's arms tightly.

Gabriel made sure he wasn't moving to hard due to Luu Luu's size. Biting her lip, Luu Luu begin rocking her hips herself, Gabriel took notice and allowed the Half Ling to move on her own according.

Luu Luu moaned out holding Gabriel's arms, the Lycan lifted her chin and kissed her, Luu Luu blushed a bit but returned the kiss.

Gabriel sit back allowing Luu Luu to rock her hips, moaning more as she let out some cute noises before she knew it, the Lycan released his seed into her.

"Ahhh!~" Luu Luu panted and Gabriel held her, gently stroking her hair.

(Lemon End)

"Let's head back" He says, Luu Luu agreed.

The two redressed and traveled back to the group, Gabriel announced to his Lycans that Volt's time is at an end doe they are the True Lycans of Eostia and Volt is nothing more then a Dog.

The Lycans traveled for Volt's last hide out, Black Dogs were Lycans himselves. Gabriel and Volt's Lycans battled each other, a Lycan Civil War some may call it but to Gabriel it was nothing more then just a insurrection.

Artur slashed his blade against a Lycan's throat as Selene jumped over him stabbing a Orc's skull and Gabriel runs in clawing and biting any of those who dare attack his allies.

**_"Run them down!"_** Gabriel shouted in his Lycan state, his Lycans flooded the enemy as the Black Dog Lycans and Orcs battled them.

"Selene!" Artur shouted shoving her out of the way. An Enemy Lycan claws slashed against his side nearly cutting him wide open.

"Artur!" **_"Artur!"_** Selene and Gabriel shouted, Selene slashed the Lycan's throat wide open and Gabriel bites into it ripping the head clean off.

Selene held Artur, the Vampire clenched his teeth hard as blood leaked from his wound.

Gabriel kneeled and pressed his hand against his Wound, Grace ran over and held Artur's hand.

Artur breathed heavily, memories flooded his mind. His sister Delia, he becoming a Death Dealer, battling and now align himself with Gabriel.

Gabriel growled, he lost his mother, father, uncle and many of his Lycans he won't allow his rival to be next. Biting his wrist open allowing his blood to pour.

**_"Drink"_** He says, Artur biting into Gabriel's wrist and begin drinking til his fill. His wound healed, "Why..Corvinus? Why save me?" He questioned.

**_"You were ordered to kill my mother...by Viktor...I wanted to kill you for it...but Viktor is the reason why my family is shattered...your death won't solve anything Artur..your my rival if your going to die it's better by my hand"_** He says.

Artur laughed a bit then smirked, "Same to you Lycan" He lets out his hand and Gabriel grabs it.

**_Corvinus Castle, the Original home to the Corvinus Bloodline_**

Volt sat on the throne smirking, "Hehehaha! King of Mercenaries was a great title for me now I'm not a man but a beast hmmm yes King of Lycans" He says getting up raising his hands as his Lycans howl for him.

"I Volt hereby declare myself as King of Lycans! Eostia will be ours for the taking! Long Live the Lycan Empire!" He shouted and his Lycans howl as they echo throughout the castle.

**_Well Volt just declared himself King of Lycans and the begining to the Lycan Empire...kind of a an insult to the Corvinus Bloodline especially since William is the true King even tho he didn't have a kingdom but that falls onto Gabriel as the true heir to the Corvinus name._**

**_Let's find out if this 'King of Lycans' can defeat a true Corvinus, anyway thank you Spartan 108 for requesting this. I had a lot of fun making this story I loved doing it._**


	28. Chapter 28, True Lycans pt 2

The Alliance have achived victories against the Dogs, Volt believes he is the King of the Lycans oh how he can be so wrong.

Sheik drags her blade out of the Lycan's skull "Volt's little Lycan army is a issue hell history of Eostia will call this a Lycan Civil War" She says.

"Call it whatever they want, to us it's the war between True Lycans against those Inferiors" Jak snorts a bit, Arno created a enough armor, blades and spears. Gabriel drinked from his flask and watched the land.

Approaching one of the captured Lycans, Gabriel kneels down "Where is Volt?" He asked, the Lycan laughed "King Volt is at Corvinus Castle" He states.

"Castle?" Olga says in confusion, Gabriel narrowed his eyes "Continue" He says.

"Heheh King Volt has declared himself King of the Lycans puppy, best start kneeling to the new order for Eostia! With Volt as king the Ly-" Gabriel claws his throat open causing his head to roll off.

"King of Lycans eh?" He says licking the blood from his claws, "Corvinus Castle? seems I have a birthright if Uncle or Grandfather were still alive I would of known more" He says.

Artur drinked the blood from the dead Lycan absorbing the memories, "Ah we're not far from it Corvinus" He says, Gabriel nodded feeling Olga hug him fom behind.

"My my sweet Gabriel is a prince~" She says tracing her fingers up his neck making him shudder. Arno chuckled a bit, watching and Artur rolled his eyes.

The Alliance begin to travel to the Corvinus Castle, the castle was once home to Alexander, Marcus and William Corvinus. Gabriel's blood felt like boiling, Volt declares himself King of Lycans now takes up in his family's castle.

Gabriel decided he hated Volt more then Viktor. Clenching his fist tightly, Jak and his Lycans scouted ahead.

Jak climbed up a small mountain saw it, Corvinus castle, the Black Dogs placed their banners on it. Jak was disgusted, the Dogs place themselves in Corvinus's Castle.

Jak order one of his Lycans to report back to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and order his Lycans to prepare for a siege, "Once we reclaim Corvinus Castle Volt will have no choice but to fight to the death" He says.

The Lycans of Eostia nearly reached Corvinus Castle however Volt had a plan that nearly won the war.

"Ambush!" One of the Lycans shouted as swarms of Demons rushed down the mountains cornering them, Gabriel and his Lycans begin to defend the Alliance from the Demon ambush as they support them.

Gabriel bite into a Orge's skull as Selene slashes a Imp in half. **_"Push them back!"_** Gabriel shouted in his Lycan state, The Alliance and Lycans were nearly overran but there was a breakthrough.

The Lycan charged through the Demon Horde while defending the Alliance. Ilseval slammed her leg into a Imp's neck snapping it while Jak slams two of the Troll heads into the mountain side.

The Alliance broke through, Gabriel and his Lycans stayed behind to hold off the remaining Demons.

**_"Kill them all!"_** Gabriel shouted.

Blood was sprayed and limbs went flying, The Lycans clawed, bite and devoured their Demonic prey.

The Lycans rejoined the Alliance and marched towards Corvinus's Castle.

**_Corvinus Castle_**

Gabriel eyed the Black Dog banners on his Family's castle, anger built inside of him but now Volt will not escape.

**_"Charge!"_** Gabriel shouted as his Lycans and the Alliance charged the castle. Black Dog Lycans rush out battling the True Lycans and Alliance.

Gabriel slashed his claws into the first Lycan, Artur jumped over Gabriel whipping his blade against two Enemy Lycans as Selene supports them with her discs.

Olga raised ber Staff releasing blast of fire roasting the remaining Hybrids, Chloe drew her silver daggers and begins hacking into the Lycans.

Gabriel let out a howl signaling Jak and Sheik to attack the enemy flanks.

Jak and Sheik tear a Orge in half as Ilseval climbs onto a Orc and begin biting and chewing her prey. Alicia motioned her knights, they cut down the few remaining Hybrids so Claudia and her Templars can support Gabriel.

Gabriel huffed clawing and biting into the Black Dogs.

Volt sat on his throne, one of his advistors approached him. "Lord Volt we should make a retreat" He says, Volt glares at him making him shudder in fear.

"Retreat? Ha! me King of Lycans retreat? Haha!" Volt laughs as it echos throughout the castle.

Gabriel licked his teeths and howled as did his Lycans, ordering his Lycans to finish off the remaining Black Dogs.

Stepping into the castle, Gabriel looked at portraits. One of them was of his Father and Uncle together, Gabriel stepped into a lone room and found a message and read it.

**_William, I haven't heard from you_**

**_in years, however I heard you got married._**

**_Ashamed you didn't invite me to the wedding haha! jokes aside I miss you William._**

**_I hope to see you again and your beloved wife._**

**_~ Marcus Corvinus_**

Gabriel clenched hard then found a another one and so he read.

**_Gabriel, I know your angry with me but know I love your Father._**

**_I only wished to help him, but I made things worse. I hope this message reaches you._**

**_~ Your Grandfather Alexander Corvinus_**

Gabriel sighed and folded the messages and put them away and walked down the hallway.

Entering the throne room, Gabriel found his prey Volt. Sitting on the throne grinning.

"Welcome kiddo hear to negotiate terms of surrender?" He says, Gabriel growled at him.

"Get off of my family's throne and get out of our home!" He shouted, Volt laughed.

"Any respect to the King of Lycans?" He says, Gabriel grew more angry. Breathing hard as his eye turn into their reddish golden state.

Volt stepped off of the throne and stood infront of Gabriel, "Now let us see whose the true Lycan of Eostia" He taunts.

"Gladly" Gabriel replies.


	29. Chapter 29, Wolf Of Garca

**_Spartan 108_**

**_I wonder if Gabriel and Selene are gonna mate, and I wonder if the women that Gabriel mated will get pregnant. Great chapter. - Oh they are, save the best for last and thanks for reminding me of that, since Gabe did mate with them and released his semen inside of them I say good chance of them getting pregnant. Also thank you_**

**_Nightroad816_**

**_I'm gonna...are you gonna continue the story from Kuroinu 2 and turn Dirik as a new bad guy?_** **_Also are you gonna make the appearance of Micheal Corvinus to mate Selene then gave birth the new Hybrid? Also when Gabriel is gonna meet Lucian and his mental unstable Werewolf Father, William? - I would do a another story of it, also whose Dirik? I don't know who that is, Michael exists in the OU (Original Universe) plus he has his Selene if Michael was to do anything Gabe's Selene he be one pissed Lycan._****_Lucian and William, for the second part. Lucian would be amazed to meet Gabriel and William even tho he lost his wife he would be a bit better to see his son._**

**_Perseus 12_**

**_Volt is more foolish and idiotic moron, Gabriel must reclaim his birthplace of his family name and castle. Exterminate the Black Dogs and their collaborators._**

**_"Wipe them out, all of them!"_**

**_Darth Sidious, Star Wars: Episode 1 - Phantom Menace - I love that reference, the Dogs have no more Collaborators they are all Lycan food expect Sir John, heheh I let Artur handle him. Originally I was going to have John plan a major role but nah besides Chloe is one my favorites her 'Father' was nothing more then a scumbag_**

Gabriel let out a loud snarl, his Mother killed by orders of Viktor, his Father imprisoned, his Uncle died defending him, his Grandfather killed by that bastard Quint, his Queen's land under this man's rule, Chloe violated by those Orges

The Cherry Blonde Lycan had enough, entering his Lycan state as he lashes towards Volt who steps to the side causing Gabriel to crash into the throne.

Growling and swiping his claws towards Volt who put up his arms and blocked them allowing himself to be clawed up a bit. Volt grinned and slammed his fist into Gabriel's nose, snarling from the strike, Gabriel took the hit and returned the punch intl Volt's jawline sending him back.

Volt spat some blood out and grinned, entering his Lycan state as the two Lycans let out their battle howls and charged at each other.

Selene dragged her blade out of the Lycan, Artur looked at her "Go find Gabriel!" He shouts, Selene nodded and ran inside of the castle.

The castle was large as Viktor's, Selene checked the corners and rooms for Gabriel. Slashing any of the Black Dog Lycans in her way, until she ran into the throne room. Gabriel and Volt in their Lycan forms clawed, bite and kicked the other.

Selene noted that they were like demons fighting for control, she swallowed hard knowing only one will win in this fight.

Gabriel and Volt slammed their heads together, as they begin to try to shove the other back. Growling and snarling came from the two Lycans, Gabriel pulled Volt down and kneed him under the chin.

Volt snarled and swung his sword at Gabriel who dodged and tackled into him as Volt begin hammering his fists onto Gabriel's back but he refused to let go.

Letting out a roar, Gabriel threw Volt into the wall. The so called King of Lycans got up and dashed towards the younger Lycan and the two go back and forth of clawing and biting.

Selene dashed and stabbed Volt into his back causing him to roar and toss Selene off of him, Gabriel tool the chance grab Volt's sword and slash his midsection.

Volt held his stomach then backfisted Gabriel's jaw sending him into a wall.

Selene got up and let out a Vampiric hiss, dashing towards Volt and biting into his throat. Volt grabbed a lock of Selene's hair and yanked her back, **_"Heheh I love women with fire"_** He says with a grin.

Selene spat in his face, "Go to hell!" She shouted, Volt laughed and begin to oogle her body. As he was distracted, Gabriel jumped onto Volt's back and bite down hard into the nape.

Volt roared and tries to pry Gabriel off but he clinged onto him tightly as he bite down harder.

Volt ran and slammed his back into a wall repeatly making Gabriel let go then grabbing him. Volt threw Gabriel into a door leading into a new room.

"Gabriel!" Selene shouted and ran towards the room and try to lift Gabriel up but he was to heavy. Gabriel shook his head from sudden shock, Volt laughed.

**_"Kid come on I'm the King of Lycans, we're the same, we're Lycans you and I can join forces and begin the age of a new empire a dawn of Lycans" _**He says.

Selene hissed, "Gabriel and you are nothing alike! your nothing more then a rapist! and a war crimimal!" She shouted protecting Gabriel.

Volt growled and released his feral side and charged at Selene who prepare to defend herself but Gabriel tackled into Volt as the two drew more blood.

Gabriel and Volt roared then Gabriel held Volt's arm and snapped it completly. Volt howled in pain as Gabriel slammed him onto his back and punched him to shut him up. Gabriel panted then kneeled to Volt.

**_"Tell me volt, what makes us monsters, the Lycans, Vampires, Ogres, Imps, or the Orcs? Simple answer neither, because what we look like dosen't mean we're truly monsters no, the things we do to other people like murder and rape now that makes you the monster Volt and intend to kill it right now. Tell Viktor and Quint I say hi to the other side,_** **_also don't worry about your title King of Lycans I'll gladly claim it"_** He says.

Volt's eyes were filled with fear for the first time since the Black Fort Incident, Gabriel took noticed of it and grinned. He enjoyed looking at the false King in fear.

**_"Scared? Good...I love it when my prey is filled with fear"_** He says, as he begin to open his jaw wide bearing his teeth and Gabriel begin to devour his prey.

His prey struggled and gurgled a bit but became silent, Gabriel let out a howl of Victory. Walking to the throne, Gabriel tore the banner off revealing his family's crest and so Gabriel sat on the throne and returning to his human state.

Selene watched and approached Gabriel, "Is it over?" She asked in a worried tone, the Cherry Blonde Lycan smiled.

"Yeah..it's over" He says sighing in relief, Selene returned the smile holding his face. Gabriel smiled at her and held her hands.

The two leaned in and begin to kiss.

(Lemon Final)

The Lycan and Vampire deepen their kiss allowing their tongues to dance with each other. Gabriel held the back of Selene's head as she leaned into him.

Breaking their kiss, Selene leaned against Gabriel's hand. Gabriel begin to unzip her suit, Selene blushed and unstrapped his armor.

The Lycan dragged his tongue up the Vampire's chest. Selene shudder and held Gabriel's head, she was tought that the Lycans were nothing but beasts however after meeting Gabriel her view on Lycans was changed.

Gabriel the only Lycan she loves, biting down on her shoulder causing Selene to moan out.

"Gabriel~" She moans out to him, Gabriel licked the bite and begin unbuckling his trousers and moving into Selene.

Selene moaned out, clinging to the Lycan as Gabriel begin moving inside of his beloved Vampire. The two kissed and the Lycan moved deeper inside of her. Her moans muffled from their passionsate kiss.

"Ah! yes yes so good~" Selene moans clinging to Gabriel who holds her and moves faster. The Vampire became a blushing mess and moaned out more then the Lycan begin pumping his seed inside of her.

Selene moaned and pantes, Gabriel panted and held Selene close to him.

(Final Lemon End)

The two snuggled each other for a bit before redressing, Gabriel took Volt's head and presented it to his Lycans who howled in victory.

_The Black Dog Rebellion became know as the Lycan Civil War and ended with a Vampiric-Lycan Victory. Gabriel Corvinus a noble Lycan of Olga Discordia lead a army of Lycans against Volt and his Black Dogs with help of the Seven Shields._

_Peace was brought back to Eostia, Lycans became known as defenders to Eostia and Garca._

Gabriel walked with Artur, the Vampire prepare to climb onto his horse but he looks at Gabriel.

"We'll meet again" He says, Gabriel nodded "I know" He replies.

The two smirked at each other and shook each others arms. "See you around Gabriel" Artur says.

"You as well Artur" He says.

Artur climbed onto horse and rode off with his Death Dealers following him.

Gabriel stepped back into Corvinus Castle, inside Olga and Chloe held his arms making him shudder a bit feeling their breasts press against his arms as the two Dark Elves lead him into a room.

Inside of the room the Seven Shield all laid on the best wearing rather erotic clothing giving Gabriel bedroom eyes.

"Now may we pleasure you King of Lycans?~" Olga says in a teasing tone, Gabriel sighed and grinned.

"I love being King" He says.

**_The End_**

**_Thank You! Thank You! Spartan 108 I would love to do a squel to this amazing story._**

**_If you guys want a squel then please help me with ideas! Thank you for following and favorting this story thank you all for the love and support you guys are just amazing!_**


	30. Chapter 30, King of Lycans

**_What's going on guys Randomdude21 here, heheh if you read Courier Six latest chapter then you know I will put the sequel here cause why not? it honestly saves me time so go forth with Gabriel Corvinus_**

_The Lycan Civil War is what they called it_, _however it will known by those who fought in it as the war when Vampires and Lycans stood side by side against a common foe._

_Gabriel Corvinus son of William Corvinus and Cellica Yllaxiys, a mere servant to Olga Discordia now became a hero and ruler of the Lycans, he is known for being Volt's reign to end and restoring peace to all._

**_Six Years Have Passed_**

On a throne a man sat, his hair was a cherry blonde color, his beard was a scruff but he held a warm smile. Watching his many children play it brought a tear to his eye.

Gabriel Corvinus now a grown man and King of the Lycans happily watches his children play, a hand is placed on his his and so he held the one's hand revealing to Olga whom blushed and smiled warmly.

On both of his sides were Alicia, Prim, Celestine, Kaguya, Luu Luu, Maia, Claudia, Chloe, Grace and Anna. Gabriel couldn't decide whom to marry since he loved them so he made them all his beloved wives.

They granted Gabriel beautiful children, Olga a son named Aniur Corvinus, Chloe a son named Omry Corvinus, Celestine a daughter named Maylin Corvinus, Grace a daughter named Lyra Corvinus, Anna a son named Alwin Corvinus, Luu Luu with twins the Half Ling named Lii Lii Corvinus and the normal Lycan boy named Panton Corvinus, Alicia with a daughter whom became a knight like her mother named Alesia Corvinus, Prim with a son whom has the personality similar to his mother named Oliver Corvinus, Claudia a son whom became a Paladin named Roman Corvinus, Kaguya with a daughter named Mae Corvinus, Maia with a son named John Corvinus and Selene with a daughter named Chishara Corvinus.

Each of the children had their own special personality, Aniur was similar to Olga, he had a speciality to magic and finds humans to be savages but not all humans, he would usually wear a purple color mage robe.

Omry was more quiet almost never speaking thus making a very stealthy lad, his hair was a mixture of Chloe and Gabriel's.

Maylin is a very kind girl whom loves all life, she look much like her mother and shared a similar personality as her.

Lyra was a bit of a shy girl but always has confidence, her hair length would go down to her back and so she had to tie it.

Alwin is more of a reader and so he became a scholar.

Lii Lii like her mother has a funny way of showing on how much she loves fighting while her twin Panton usually stays next to her and is protective of her, Lii Lii looked similar to Luu Luu minus her Cherry Blonde hair color and Panton was more ginger then his twin.

Alesia always wanted to become a Knight of Valor, she became very skilled with a sword matching her mother's skills, her hair was a good shade of blonde, her armor was much as the same to her mother.

Oliver was a more shy boy, his hair was a mixture of pink and red, he was very optimistic but always needed Alesia to protect him.

Roman at times was a bit hot headed but always is a fair lad, his skills in swordsmanship rivaled Alesia so the two acted more as rivals.

Mae has a quiet personality but she has a warm heart, she became quite skilled in exorcism.

John is more clever then he looks, able to talk himself out of trouble but always itched for a brawl.

Chishara is consider to be very skilled by her siblings, her being half Lycan half Vampire, she usually finds comfort in shadow places.

Gabriel smiled, he loved his children, wivies, people and his bloodline. "Lord Corvinus" a voice spoke out revealing Jak who begin to outgrow his hair, Gabriel chuckled a bit.

"Jak you know I don't prefer being called that" He says, Jak chuckled a bit and bowed his head "Of course Gabriel, you have a vistor" He says.

The doors open and in steps in are a few Death Dealers and leaded them was Artur Dechigräber, Gabriel stood off of his throne and approached him.

The two grinned and shook hands, "Gabriel" "Artur" the two nodded.

"I see you gained a new arm" Gabriel points to Artur's new arm which was still in a vampiric state with it's claws out, "Ah yeah still getting used to it" He says.

"Uncle Artur!" Chishara, Maylin, Oliver and Lii Lii glomped Artur who stumbled a bit but regained his footing, Gabriel laughed a bit.

"I lost track on how many times they done that" The Lycan clears his throat, Artur greeted his nieces and nephews.

Artur bowed his head to Gabriel's wivies and they were happy to see him again, "Artur honey!" A voice calls out as human royal Princess, Artur looked at her "Penelope, I said I be a minute"

She lightky kissed the Vampire on the cheek, Gabriel could of sworn he saw Artur blushed. "Artur whose she?" He asks, Artur looked at Gabriel removed his glove and showed a ring on his finger.

"Amazing you got married" He says, Penelope placed her hands onto her cheeks and begin fantasizing, "Artur was such a gentleman, he swept me off of my feet and wanted me to be his bride, oh I couldn't resist" She says.

Gabriel looked at Artur and begin snickering, Artur glared a bit at Gabriel "Don't even Corvinus, anyway my men have found a vault nearing Viktor's old castle and I believe this is where William Corvinus is being held"

Gabriel was stunned, Celestine held his shoulder "Dear is something wrong?" She asked, "Nothing Celestine but I believe we know where my father is being held" He replies.

"I know an Orcale who can help us Gabriel" Artur says.

**_Elsewhere_**

A lone mage stares at the eyes of a deceased orcale, "Sooo...that is where Corvinus is being held" The mage takes the eyes and replace his, "Finally my sight has return now to finish what that moronic warlock Shamuhaza and mutt Volt couldn't" He says leaving the dead Orcale.

**_This is the begining guys! Thank you for the idea of a squel Spartan 108_**


	31. Chapter 31, Worlds Collide

Alesia and Roman clashed their blades, the two using all their strength to shove the other back.

Roman twirled and leg swept Alesia who stabbed her blade into the ground and slammed her foot under his chin. "Ow! Hey kicking isn't allowed!" He shouted, Alesia glared at Roman.

"In a battle you use whatever you can use to your advantage!" She replied, Roman and Alesia got into their heated argument until Oliver got between his siblings.

"Sister, Brother please we're family let's not fight" He says, Alesia sighed and bowed her head "Of course Oliver" She says smiling.

John clicked his tongue, "I heard Dad and Uncle Artur are heading off somewhere, Dad seemed a bit uneased" He says.

Alesia rubbed her chin, "I wonder what is troubling Father" She says.

**_Elsewhere, nearing William's prison_**

"You sure of this Artur?" Gabriel says pressing his blade against his cheek as he begins to shave.

Artur looked at Gabriel and snickered, "I'm sure of Gabriel, my Oracle would know" The two entered a temple, it was quiet, Artur narrowed his eyes.

Gabriel took notice of his Vampiric ally, "What is it?" He says.

The Vampire and Lycan entered a room and found the dead orcale with missing eyes, "Orestis!" Artur shouted, slow clapping is heard.

Gabriel and Artur turn around fast ready to draw their weapons, a man whose bearly Gabriel's age removed his hood, having a claw mark across the cheek.

Artur hissed, "Bastard those are Orestis's eyes!" He shouted, the mage stared at them.

"Artur Deichgräber, Gabriel Corvinus, I am Ethall a mere mage and student to Shamuhaza" He says.

Gabriel was stunned, "Shamuhaza?! your his student!?" He shouted, Ethall let out a mere laugh "I'm not hear to avenge him, he was nothing a fool chasing after a mere harlot"

The Lycan teeth and fangs became bared "That's my wife your talking of!" Gabriel shouted, Gabriel rushed towards him only to have Ethall raise his hand release a blast against him sending him into a wall.

"You Lycans and Vampires are nothing more then mere parasite of life itself, yes I killed the oracle and claimed this eyes to see the future and I forsee the death of William Corvinus" He hisses and runs.

"Wait!" Gabriel shouted chased after him with Artur following.

They jumped onto their horses and rode after Ethall, the mage glared at them and fired a crossbow bolt at Gabriel who moved his head out of the way. Soon they reached what seemed to be a tomb, Ethall grinned and muttered "Yes"

Gabriel and Artur chased Ethall inside, only to lose sight of him.

"Come on" Artur says and leads Gabriel to a large door, the Lycan tilted his head in confusion.

"These doors hold your Father, William Corvinus" He says before unlocking the doors as they open.

It was dark and damp, Gabriel sniffed the air it was nearly foul suddenly he pounced on by a white fur werewolf.

Gabriel's eyes widen big as he says, "Father..." William even after being imprisoned was still in his Lycan state acting like a animal throwing Gabriel into a wall.

Artur wrapped his whip sword around the Elder Lycan's neck and tries to subdue him, "Sir Corvinus relax!" He shouts, William snarled and backhanded him.

William prepare to attack Artur until Gabriel went into his Lycan state and grabbed William.

**_"Father please! it's me Gabriel! I'm your son!" _**He says, the words echoed through William's mind.

**_Before William was freed_**

Snarling like a beast and howling in mourning for his wife and son, William has lost everything his people, his home, his family and now his wife and son.

The doors open, as for as he knew it was Viktor, William snarled and jumped onto his new prey.

**_Now_**

William calmed down and spoke, **_"G-Gabriel...?"_** He begins to reform his human state and so did Gabriel.

"My..Son.." William held Gabriel's face looking at him, "You...have grown" Tears filled his eyes "You have your Mother's eyes"

Gabriel hugged his father tightly, William hugged his son.

Ethall laugh echoed through the ruins, the trio were shocked, "William Corvinus" He grinned.

Before Gabriel could react, he is slammed into a wall by a fireball, William snarls and lashes at the mage.

Ethall drew a sword and stabbed William into his heart, "Father!!" Gabriel shouted, William held his chest "Cellica...our child..is beautiful" He says smiling then collaspes.

Gabriel held head shaking, that last family he watched die was his Uncle now his father, Ethall disappeared in the shadows.

Artur slowly approached William's body and bowed his head.

**_Corvinus Castle_**

Gabriel and Artur returned home, Gabriel order his father to be buried, going to his private quaters and holds his head in distress.

A few knocks on door before opening, Selene stepped in and hugged Gabriel, the Lycan gritted his teeth allowing his tears to fall.

Selene lead Gabriel to the bedchambers, inside he sat down, Prim hugged him tightly, Grace hugged his arm, Olga lightly petted his head.

Gabriel's wives did their best to sooth their husband's pain.

**_Next Day_**

Gabriel awaken before his wives, smiling and covering them with the sheets, yawning and leaving the room.

Aniur noticed Gabriel and approached him, "Father I've been sensing a strange anomaly" He says, Gabriel nodded and ruffed his son's hair "Thank you Aniur let me know if you learned anything else"

Going outside just as the sun has risen, Gabriel's ear twitches and so he dodged Ilseval strikes and blocked the last one.

Ilseval grinned, she's fully grown into a woman "Heh almost had you" She says running off leaving Gabriel to chuckle.

Omry stood next to Lyra, "Isn't it beautiful sunrise" She saya, Omry nodded.

Maylin sat next to the flower and listen to the wind until, "Hey Princess" "Papa!" She runs and Gabriel hugs her smiling.

Gabriel loved his wives and children, they gave him hope and strength, he will always protect them.

**_Aniur's Room_**

Aniur looked through his crystal ball and surprising found Ethall, "Who the hell?" He says Ethall looks and smiles before the crystal ball shattered scaring him.

Ethall reformed into his room, "Aniur Corvinus, I am Ethall heheh is your Father home?" He says.

Aniur panicked and ran and bumped into Olga.

"Aniur dear is something wrong?" She says, Aniur shook in fear and hugged her, "T-There's a man in my room!" Thus confused Olga.

Ethall stepped out and laughed, "Pardon me" He says, Olga's body froze "Wha? I can't move?"

He laughed and walked past her and released her.

Outside Gabriel listen to the bell tower ring, signaling a intruder.

Gabriel placed his daughter down "Go to their siblings and find either Jak or Sheik" He says running into the throne room and found Ethall.

"You!" He growled, Ethall smiled "Me"

The Mage held a globe and said "Prephaps I can make a world with no Vampires and Lycans" He says before casting a spell causing light to nearly blind everyone.

Ethall Laughed, Gabriel checked on his family was fine, he sighed in relief.

"What did you do?!" He shouted at him.

"A world similar to ours Dog, now to rid both of you Lycans and Vampires" He says before disappearing.

**_Elsewhere_**

Kraven stared at his tv, the news said strange weather change in the area, he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What is wrong with this world?" He says.

**_William Corvinus is dead...Ethall had collided both worlds into one, what will happen next stay tuned._**


	32. Chapter 32, New Technology

Gabriel rubbed his chin looking at the sky, Ethall is loose, and he said two worlds became one, the Lycan wonder what world they crossed with.

"Papa" Gabriel turned his head to look at his daughter Lii Lii skipped to him, Gabriel kneeled and smiled.

"Papa this Ethall character will be okay?" She asked, Gabriel hugged her "Yes we will Lii Lii"

**_Unknown Location_**

"We're getting paid to storm a castle and take out Corvinus" a Mercenary puts down a file, a couple Mercenaries gather around, "We're getting paid big for this don't fail the boss"

The Mercenaries grabbed their weapons and stepped into a helicopter and begin to take off.

**_Corvinus Castle_****_'s Outskirts_**

The Helio landed as the Mercenaries ran out, "Move up!" The leader says, spotting the wall and begin to scale up it.

"Knife out" a Mercenary drew a silver bladed knife and silently killed one of the Corvinus guards. Sneaking into a room, one of the Mercs grabbed Alesia and covered her mouth tightly as she begin to thrash.

"Sorry kiddo we're looking for your old man" the Merc tells Alesia.

Omry yawned a bit, rubbing his eye and stepping into the hallway, one of his ears twitched so he clinged to the wall, watching one of the Mercs drag a struggling Alesia.

Eyes widen big, Omry ran for his Parent's room only to be tripped and held down a another Mercenary.

A Merc carrying a shotgun walked into courtyard only to pounced on and killed by Ilseval, she examines his weapon and looked at the guard, "Sound the alarm!"

The bell rang loudly, "Shit plan B" The leader says as he hits a detonator causing the east wall to explode allowing Mercs armed with firearms to rush in.

Gabriel fixed his armor, "Make sure the kids my loves" He says and dashes, sniffing the air gaining a whiff of a new scent.

The Lycan ran into a room and found Alesia and Omry tied up, going to them and untying them, Alesia and Omry hugged their father tightly so he hugged them back.

"Get to your Mothers now" He tells them, they nod and run.

**_West Wing_**

Roman held his sword's handle and drew it out of a dead Mercenary, "Who the hell are these guys" He says cleaning his blade.

Panton released two of his captors throats, and sniffed the air, his eyes turning into yellowish color.

Two Mercs held John who struggled, one held his middle and the other held his legs.

"Get off!" He shouted, slamming his head into the first Merc's nose shattering it and kicking the second back.

"Fucking kid!" the bloody nose Merc shouted before getting stabbed in the back with twin swords, Maia drew her blades and slit the other Merc's throat open "Mom!" John shouted happily, Maia smiled and held her son.

**_East Wing_**

A couple of the Mercenaries struggle to move, Aniur smirked a bit and snapped his fingers causing the Mercs to drop, "To easy, human minds are so easily broken"

Alicia was quick as she slashed a few of the Mercs before they could even fire their weapons, "They don't look like Mercenaries I seen before" She says, behind her Prim nodded while holding Oliver.

Claudia removed her blade from the dead Merc, "Whoever they are, their carrying a new type of weapon Eostia has never seen" She says.

Celestine held Maylin close, soothing her "Shh there there" She says.

Lyra held Alwin's hand as he lead them to a secret room to hide.

**_West Wing_**

Omry held one of the Merc's pistol and open fire onto them killing him, "Now" He says looking at his Siblings "IF THERE'S ANYMORE FUCKING PROBLEMS GET INSIDE THE ROOM!!" his siblings looked at him with such shock and nodded.

Mae watched two Mercs get ensared into a trap she set up with a soul binding spell.

The remaining Merca were killed, one was captures and brought to Gabriel.

"I-I was only following orders of Ethall" He shook, Gabriel narrowed his eyes looking at the Merc.

"Listen if you cooperate I'll ensure your safety" He says, Ilseval held the young merc's shoulder with her claws enlongating "Refuse and you'll be my next meal"

Gabriel walked away grabbing one of the rifle and approached Arno, "Arno do you know of this weapon?"

Arno examine it, "Hmm looks like a gun, when I was with your father we entered a land where they had weapons called guns however they were a single shot but powerful,

Gabriel nodded and looked at Arno, "Can you make these weapons?" Arno nodded.

Olga closed her eyes feeling the energy around her, "Hmm that mage Ethall merged our world with a another and these attackers seem to be inhabits of this world"

"What do we do?" Selene asks, Olga smirks a bit "We blend in" She says raising her staff casting a spell, everyone's clothing is changed to match the new world's attire but their clothes still look like their originals.

Gabriel looked his new clothing, he wore a black duster underneath was a button shirt and holdesters to a side arms, "Neat" He says.

Selene wore a black latix suit with a leather corset along woth blacked high heel boots.

Olga wore a dress similar to her own, there was a opening allowing to expose her leg and thigh, she enjoyed her new look.

Celestine wore a white dress making her look a bride, she was amazed by her new look, twirling a bit as it allowed her to have good movement.

Chloe tugged on her gloves, she wear what seems like a stealth suit with sheaths to her daggers.

Alicia clothing was more cloth but had armor intactes with her, "Amazing" She says.

Claudia new look made her look like a modern day Paladin knight, allowing her hair to be free, she enjoyed this look.

Luu Luu wore fur pants, her cape and hat was the same but her upper body was cover by what seems to be a sports bra.

Prim held her dress lightly giggling as she looked more like a Queen then Princess.

Maia strechted her arms, her vest had a zipper, strapped to her hips were her twin swords, "I think I look amazing" She smirks.

Kaguya bowed her head, her clothing was changed to a kimono, she felt more closer to home in her new outfit.

Anna wore a green color dress with high heels, Grace giggling a bit helped her friend stand straight.

Grace wore a purple dress similar to her original, going down to her legs.

Gabriel noted his wives look beautiful, now the only different is to find out what Ethall is planning.


	33. Chapter 33, New Allies

Alwin wrote down everything the Merc told him, from the first civilization to the modern day. "So intriguing" He says writing more down, Roman took one of the scrolls and begin to read it.

"Two World Wars?!" He shoutes, Alesia read with him, "One war only to start a another one" She replies.

Gabriel looked outside the window as Olga stepped over and hugs him from behind, resting her head onto his shoulder, Gabriel held her arms.

"We love you Gabriel" She tells, Gabriel turned his head and lightly kissed her "I know my love"

**_Somewhere in Czech Republic_**

A man in long trench coat shouldering his shotgun in a underground sewer tunnel, "Lucian" turing his head to a dark skin man, "Raze" He replied and the two shake hands and walk.

"Strange weather patterns have blown over but I sense a new danger on the horizen" He says, Lucian listen to Raze.

"Whatever it may be Raze we'll ready" Lucian tells him.

**_Corvinus Castle_**

Gabriel held one of the side arms and examine it, from what his son Alwin learned from the Mercenary it's called a pistol but mainly dubbed Glock 25, placing the two pistols in his sidearm holsters.

He remembers he had Arno create more of this firearms since he knowns about them at least ones from his world, "I'll see what this world is" Gabriel tells his loved ones and promises them he'll return.

The Lycan stepped out of his Family's castle begin to explore this New World.

Sniffing the air, it had a similar scent like Eostia, no...it has Eostia's scent Ethall truly did merge these planets together.

As long his family and people are safe, Gabriel can rest easily, soon he spotted some buildings over the mountain range, it amazed him on how bright the lights were, this world's was more advanced.

Gently sliding down the Mountain's side then jumping off the side and running fast and jumping over some rocks. Gabriel enter a small town, checking the area and sniffing the air.

The air was cold and the town was fairly quiet, checking his surroundings and walking down the road, Gabriel's ear twitched from some noises so he begin to follow them.

The noise gotten closer and closer until he came across three figures standing over a corpse.

"What the hell?" Gabriel says quietly, the figures begin to look at Gabriel who stared at them.

"Lycan" One of them said as they drew their firearms which had suppressors on them and so open fired at Gabriel who ran for cover.

Drawing his own fire arms and firing back at them, he never used a 'Gun' but he knows it's got a kick to it.

One of the figures hit the down hard.

The two others rushed at Gabriel and begin to flank him, oncs they got the Cherry Blonde Lycan in their sights they fired.

Gabriel's body joltes and twitched, growling, the Lycan slashed his claws against the figure's chest then slammed the other's head into a wall.

Gabriel begin to limp away, removing his coat, holdsters and shirt. He begins to examine his wounds, breathing a bit hard, Gabriel begin to use his own muscles to force the bullets out.

After the bullets exited his body, his wounds healed, Gabriel ran to leave town however a sign of light is shined on him.

A helicopter begins to open fire at Gabriel who ran for cover, climbing on the roof then jumping to the next one.

Gabriel jumped through a window and hide. Pain raised in his body, Gabriel looked noticed he was shot and so he begin to black out.

**_Corvinus Castle_**

"Gabriel's been gone for a long time" Sheik says, Jak nodded.

Selene grabbed a coat, "I'll go after him" She says leaving the castle in search for Gabriel.

**_Elsewhere_**

Gabriel wakes up in a bed and reached for his pistol only to feel cold barrel against his head, "I wouldn't kid" Lucian tells him.

"I am Lucian" He sayz handing the shotgun, Gabriel took it and got up "Gabriel" He replied.

"Your a lycan like me, however your not from here no?" He askes, Gabriel nodded.

"I'm from a different world, you see a mage named Ethall combined our worlds and wishes to eradicate Lycan and Vampire" He says.

"Seems like we got a common enemy" He says.

**_Unknown Location_**

Ethall in his new attire, walked and approached a man on a examing table "Rise Davis" He says.

Davis his body was covered in stitches, however he waa able to move with no issues, "Where am I?" He asked.

"Somewhere safe, you served the Black Dogs well but now we can change world for the better" He says.

Davis looked at Ethall who smirked.

**_Sorry if it was short guys, help me with the next chapter plz _**


	34. Chapter 34, New Coven

**_Unknown Location_**

Ethall walked with Davis, "You already know their location?" Davis asks, Ethall laughed a bit.

"Of course due to these eyes, besides I have my loyal going to the Lycans hideout as we speak of Davis" He says, "In due time both Vampire and Lycan shall fall"

**_Lucian's hideout_**

"So in your world you killed Viktor?" He asks, Gabriel nods his head causing Lucian to laugh, "Lucky kid I tried to kill him but I heard he was killed by one of his own"

Gabriel rubbed his chin, 'This world has a Viktor whose dead, that must mean they must have Uncle and Father in this world' He says internally.

"Raze, hows Luca" He asks him, Raze looked at Lucian and said "She's fine, she's much better when she found Gabriel"

Lucian turned to look at Gabriel, "Luca is from Eostia like you or I mean Garca, she was very hestiate to helping us since she has a distrust for Lycans but we saved her so she serves as my own Death Dealer against them" Lucian lead Gabriel to a room, inside there many weapons from small arms such as pistols to automatic rifles, Gabriel whistled a bit.

"Luca he's up!" He calls out, a Dark Elf dropped down from the ceiling, she had raven hair like Olga, her clothing was from this world but what caught Gabriel's attention was the strange gauntlet on her wrist.

"A another Lycan?" She asks, Gabriel can sense the hostility from her, just like when he first met Chloe.

"Gabriel" He says, "Luca" She replied.

"Alright you two kiddies get to know each other I'll be back" Lucian says before walking off.

"So..your from Garca as well?" Gabriel asks with a sheeply smile, Luca narrowed her eyes. "Right listen can we-" He begin but Luca slammed his back into the wall.

The strange gauntlet unsheathed a blade with three blades released. The first one was straight but two others were spread out like scissors.

"Just because Lucian had me save you doesn't mean I trust you, Lucian is the only Lycan I trust after what your kind to my village" She says, Gabriel blinked his eyes and slowly raises his hands.

Luca released him and her blades sheathed, Gabriel pointed "What is that?"

"A hidden blade, I crafted it my own, my lack of magic is an issue so I used my ability to be silent" She says, "If you want to earn my trust follow what Lucian says"

"Okay" Gabriel says, 'If this was in Eostia, it be the other way around since I'm King of Lycans'

Near the end of the hideout, two of Lucian's Lycans were killed. A young man whose half the age of Gabriel, his hair was brown and his eyes green; walking towards the secret passage to Lucian's hideout.

Gabriel and Luca met up Lucian who sniffed the air.

"Lucian is something the matter?" Luca asked, Gabriel sniffed the air as well.

Suddenly the wall broke open launching a dead Lycan, the young man stepped in fists clenched.

"Corvinus..." He says, Gabriel prepare for a fight but Luca dashed at him and fired off a few rounds from her Heckler Koch MP7.

He raised his forearms blocking the bullets, the bullets rip into his arms. Luca finish her firing, the young man narrowed his eyes grabbing a table and throwing at Luca.

Gabriel pulled Luca back and kicked through the table, "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Quinlan, Master Ethall ordered me to take you in, I have no personal grudge against you" He says.

Lucian order his Lycans to attack Quinlan, Quinlan slammed his fists into the first Lycan then snapping the next one's neck.

Gabriel threw his coat off and begin his Lycan transformation and attacked Quinlan. The two wrestle a bit, before Quinlan slammed Gabriel off.

Lucian fired his shotgun into Quinlan chest launching him back, the Lycans begin to flee.

Gabriel followed Lucian and Luca out of the hideout, however armed men blocked the north exit forcing them to go west.

Quinlan dust him off then heard Ethall voice, "Quinlan come home" Huffing, he turns away.

**_Somewhere in Prague_**

Selene (Gabriel's Selene) looked around the area, "This place reminds me of Eostia if not more advance" She says. Using her Vampiric agility allowing her to jump roof to roof, 'Gabriel has been gone for awhile, I hope he's okay'

Dropping down, Selene walked until a voice called out, "Slečno, je tu zákaz vycházení" (Miss there's a curfew you should be inside) a police officer called out, Selene couldn't understand his language.

"Jsi v pořádku?" He says, Selene hesitated, "Um..I don't speak your language" She says.

"Oh! your a Foreigner, I'm Officer Andêl, well your in Prague the captial of Czech Republic formed after the dissolution Czechoslovakia into Czech Republic and Slovakia" He says with a smile.

"Selene Corvinus, I'm looking for my husband Gabriel Corvinus" She says, turning her head fast sensing something.

"You okay Ms. Corvinus?" He asks.

"I feel something coming" She says, "Huh?" Andêl replied.

Suddenly an armored truck came out, a few armed men came out and fired at Selene and Andêl who ran for cover.

Andêl grabbed his radio "Poslat tohle je důstojník Andêl, jsem pod palbou a žádám o zálohu!"

"Kopírovat odesílání zpět" The radio says, Andêl drew his pistol returned fire.

Selene unsheathed one of her discs and threw it into one the attackers killing him.

**_Corvinus Castle_**

Olga walked with Chloe, "This world has peeked my interesting we shall explore it" She says.

"Of course my lady" Chloe says.

Aniur rubbed his chin, "I wonder what humanity is like in this world" He says fixing his new clothing.

Roman followed Alesia, "The clothing of this world are strange" He says, Alesia nodded her head as Oliver and Chishara followed them.

**_Unknown Location_**

Quinlan returned and was greeted by Ethall, "Davis, Quinlan my allies I propose a new movement for us, today we are the New Coven, Davis you have military tactics, Quinlan you have strength and loyality and I have power, with our new name it should gain the attention of the Old Coven for a while"

Ethall walks with Davis and Quinlan, rubbing claws marks across his chest making him wince a bit but smirk.

**_Luca, Lucian's non Lycan ally has met Gabriel and the hideout is compromised and Ethall has begun the New Coven how will this effect the Old?_**


	35. Chapter 35, Old Enemies

Gabriel along with Luca and Lucian manage to escape the former hideout, "I hate being on the run" Lucian says.

Luca pushed in a loose brick as a passage is reveal to them allowing the trio to escape to the sursurface.

"Ethall is becoming more of a issue" He says, Lucian help Luca out of the cavarn "My forces are now compromise, it's only a matter of time before the Death Dealers catch us" Lucian replies, suddenly a spotlight is shined on them forcing the trio to run again.

**_Prague_**

Andêl reloaded his pistol as Selene looked at him, "I need a better weapon" Andêl nodded and open the car door and handed her a second side arm.

Selene holds the pistol and begins opening fire at the shooters, two of them fell and the driver shouted "Ustoupit!" the rest climbed back into the vehicle and drove off.

Andêl breathed hard, "Děkuji vašemu pánovi a spasiteli" He says crossing himself, "Um Mrs. Corvinus you should follow me" He says, Selene nodded and prepare hand him back the weapon.

"Oh no no! keep it your very skilled with it" He says.

**_Near Prague_**

Olga looked at the night sky, it was fairly beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't mother?" Aniur says, Olga lightly chuckled "It is Aniur" She says lightly caressing her son's cheek.

Chloe listen close to any disturbance, "It's far to quiet" She says, Olga noted this even she agreed.

"It feels as if something is admist in the air" Aniur says.

**_Near the border of Czechia and Slovakia_**

"Damnit I can hardly see of his damn fog!" Roman shouted, Alesia rubbed her temples.

"Dad trains us to use sight, hearing, smell and touch remember you Dolt!" She shouts Oliver pattes her back.

"Sister please" He says, Chishara sniffed the air as fimilar scent got her attention.

**_Back to the trio_**

Gabriel, Lucian and Luca hide from the spotlight as Luca pointes to a opening "Quickly!" She says.

They run however three armed Mercenaries tries to stop them, Gabriel drew his pistol and open fire killing them, however they stop once against as one silhouette of man blocks them.

"Pah! can't only three of them? please I'll handle-" Gabriel listen to the voicd as muttered "That voice..."

Quint Lane the Super Lycan stared at Gabriel with a surprised look and so did Gabriel.

Soon their eyes turn into their Lycan state and their fangs grew along with their anger.

**_Hungary_**

A woman in a dress with yellow color eyes and dark brown hair stepped outside as she let out a small breath, the cool air chilling her skin.

"Lady Amelia, Lord Marcus is here" A servant says. Amelia walked and greeted Marcus, "Sir Marcus an honor" She says.

Marcus nodded, "There's a been a disturbance along with recent killing of our kind none of which are Lycan" He says.

Amelia nodded, "I've heard, my spies have tolded me of a group calling themselves the New World's Coven oppose to our Old World Coven" The two talked for a while before Marcus held in a great deal of pain.

"Sir Marcus?" She says.

Marcus twitched and flashes of memories filled his mind of a world similar to Earth but different a memories of his twin William and a young man who reminds him of William.

"Gabriel..." He whispers then snaps out of his trace, "I'm fine just had a strange surge go through me"

**_Back in Czech Republic_**

Gabriel and Quint in their Lycan states attacked each other, **_"Never thought you be here kiddie heheh...still remember you ripping my head off"_** Quint says.

Gabriel said nothing but roared and clawed Quint in the face causing the Super Lycan to back hand into a wall.

Luca jumped onto Quint's back and thrust her hidden blade into his neck making the Lycan roar in pain but threw the Dark Elf off.

Lucian fired his shotgun into Quint's face who roared more then ran his arm through Lucian.

"Lucian!!" Luca shouted, tears filling her eyes, Gabriel huffed and grabbed Luca as she struggled, "No! let me go!"

Gabriel ignored her protests and ran carrying Luca.

Quint removed his arm from Lucian and reformed into a human again, placing his finger to his ear "He got away boss"

'Doesn't matter for now, make sure the Vampire is dead' Davis tells him.

Quint licked Lucian's blood from his hand and turned away.

Gabriel hide and held a crying Luca, reforming back into his human state, 'Quint is here?! even if it's a different world...he has the same scent...but I killed him..' Lucian raised her hand and smacked Gabriel on the cheek.

"Why?! did you leave him?! you Lycans are no better then ones who attacked my village and killed the ones I loved!" She shouted and clenched onto Gabriel's restraints.

Gabriel said nothing but hugged her tightly and begin soothing her, "I'm sorry Luca" He says.

"Did I miss something?" looking at as Gabriel spots Artur, now Artur wore a heavy jacket with military boots and fingers gloves as underneath his jacket was a button up shirt.

"Artur!" Gabriel shouted in relief.

**_Ethall's Hideout,_****_ Donetsk People's Republic_**

"Tell me how did you acquire a military force" Quinlan asks Ethall who chuckled.

"Bribery and puppets, the Ukrainian government is distracted and people of Donbass leader is my puppet, their soldiers along with my mercenaries can lead to our object Quinlan" He says.

"Elimination of the Vampires and Lycans?" He says Ethall nodded, "Sir but how can Quint remember Corvinus?"

Ethall rubbed his chin, "You see somehow Earth and Eostia are almost identical, somehow the soul can transfer one world to the next even I don't know, Quint died in Eostia now he's here on Earth"

"And what if he dies again?" Quinlan asked.

"That is something even my eyes can't see why" Ethall says then his eyes begin to cry blood tears "Heheh these eyes still reject me heheh how humorous" He says.

**_Heads up, Donbass is not a actual country its more of a state in Ukraine which isn't fully recognize as it's own nation and so Ukraine has been in a fight with him while their are Russian intervenation_**


	36. Chapter 36, Hunted

**_I enjoy making Kuroinu stories, anyway how you enjoying the kuroinu stories I make so far want more?_**

Gabriel introduce Luca to Artur and vise-versa, "Artur I'm actually glad your here, Quint is here and I know its the same Quint cause of the scent he carries" He says.

The Vampire narrowed his eyes, "Quint Lane? must be of Ethall's doing" He says, "We need to head back to Corvinus Castle as soon as possible, it seems Ethall organize a private army" He says.

Gabriel, Luca and Artur begin to travel back to Corvinus Castle, "Artur what country is this?" He asked.

"Czech Republic and the continent Europe" He says, motion for Gabriel and Luca to follow him.

"I thought Lycans and Vampires were at war" Luca asks, Gabriel looked at her and said "We were but me and Artur settled our differences and formed an Alliance against Volt and his new breed of Lycans, thus ensuing my race into a Civil War" He tells her.

Luca folded her arms and sighs, "Lycans...Lycans are always beasts" She says, Gabriel rubbed his temple ignoring her remark on his kind.

"Right let's just go"

**_Meanwhile_**

Andêl and Selene made their way into the police station, since back up never came.

Once inside, Andêl approached his superior "Pane, byli jsme napadeni ozbrojenými muži ve vojenských uniformách, možná PMC!" He saluted, his superior a middle aged man with greying hair and a mustance.

"Žoldáci v Praze?" He says surprised, Selene looked at them both still unsure what their saying.

"Pane, tohle je paní Corvinusová" Andêl introduces Selene.

"Ms. Corvinus" He says with a Czech accent, "I am Captain Eduard" He says shaking her hand.

"Andêl told me you were attacked by PMCs this is rather troubling and a threat to Czechia, I'll inform our President, hopefully we can gain help of NATO" He tells her.

Selene bows her head "Thank you Sir Eduard" She says.

**_Prague, Town Square_**

A couple of Civilains roamed the area as Olga, Chloe and Aniur ventured into it. "Quite a beautiful place this is" Olga says, "I do agree Lady Olga" Chloe replies.

Aniur chuckled a bit, "Quite eye catching" He says.

Nearby a clocktower inside is a figure watching, talking into his radio "I spotted the Dark Elves" 'Excellent Work Davis'

Davis looked through his binoculars and changed the radio's frequency "Zulu Delta 3 respond"

'This is Zulu Delta 3' "Minimize civilian casualties" 'Roger! moving out'

**_Somewhere in Czechia_**

Alesia pulled Oliver to her and held him as Roman protected Chishara "Who the hell are you?"

Quint Lane wearing a Kevlar suit along with boots and having a more shaved head begin to smirked "Lane kiddies, so let's play nice mkay?"

Alesia and Roman drew their swords as Quint's men drew their own blades.

**_Ethall's Hideout_**

Ethall sat in his chair closing his eyes as he used the Oracle's eyes to see Gabriel along with his Family, "Et facti sunt venator grex dispersus est" He says smiling.

**_Back to the trio_**

Gabriel along with Artur and Luca were founded by a few of Ethall's Mercs and so a firefight began. The Lycan even tho he just got used to using a fire arm, he was able to hit his targets.

Artur jumped onto the hood of a car then slammed his boot into a Merc's face knocking back then dodged a few bullets, Luca took one of the dead PMCs pistols and open fire.

"Damnit! we need to fall back!" Gabriel says, the trio begin to run from the PMCs who continue to rain bullets. Just as they cut a corner they run into a fimilar face, Marcus Corvinus.

Gabriel was stunned then he shouted "Down!" Marcus drew twin Desert Eagles and begin to rain fire at the PMCs, each one fell and topple their fallen comrade.

Marcus finished his shooting then holdster his sidearms, "Uncle?" Gabriel says with widen eyes and tears on the verge of falling. Marcus looked at Gabriel rubbing his temple with memories continuing to flooding his mind.

"Gabe...riel?" He says, Gabriel stood up and held his head allowing his tears to fall.

"I...I never thought a world where you exist...I mean...my Uncle..died and-" Gabriel continued then Marcus hugged him tightly.

"I may not be your Uncle from your world...but I am Marcus Corvinus child" He says, Gabriel returned the hug.

Luca looked at Artur for an explanation but even the Vampire was in shock and confusion.

**_Town Square_**

Each PMC fell, Chloe sheathed her daggers as Olga moved her raven like hair back from her eyes and held a Merc's chin before casting a spell.

"Now we speak the same lanuage who sent you?" She asked.

The PMC huffed as he bleed heavily, "Master Ethall...order Sir Davis to occupy this location to lure out Corvinus..." He says before dying from his wounds.

'What does he want with my Lycan?' She says internally.

Aniur used a necromancy spell to remanimate a few of the PMCs "Follow" He tells them.

**_Corvinus Castle_**

Celestine worried for the wellbeing of everyone, "Lady Celestine do relax" One of the guards tells her, Celestine sighs a bit.

"Of course" She smiles and looks out at the window.

Ilseval held one of the rifles and tested it, "Good power and accuracy then your average crossbow" She says, Jak drinked a bit.

"I went out for a bit, this place is like Eostia but more advance and the people speak a different language it reminds me of the people from Szenia" He says.

Sheik twirled her knife then tossed it into a dummy, "I hope the boss is okay"

"I know Gabe he's okay, remember we defeated Volt and his army of dogs, wr can beat Ethall" She says.

**_Marcus Corvinus Safehouse_**

"Ethall killed William in your universe and is planning to eradicate both Lycan and Vampire?" He says, Gabriel nodded "Hmm the Old World Coven is in danger"

"Uncle is..Dad apart of this world?" Gabriel asked, Marcus looked at the Lycan seeing the pain in his eyes.

"He is, we'll get him back and we'll be a family, now tell me of my Nieces and Nephews" He says causing Gabriel to smile.


	37. Chapter 37, Vampire-Lycan Alliance

Gabriel told Marcus of his wives and children while Luca reloaded her firearm and Artur looked out of the window.

"This world's technology is far superior it's fascinating, their military and weaponary" Artur says.

"This world has more superior military traits" Luca says, "However just like Eostia, this world onced used swords and spears before evolving"

"The Old World Coven is in shambles I have to connect Amelia" Marcus says, Gabriel nodded and lean his head back and sighed hard, it's still surprises him that his Uncle is alive.

**_Somewhere in Czechia_**

Roman and Alesia had their swords ready as Quint order his men to apprehend them. Quint's men blades were builted with dull blade with a tazer attach. Alesia dashed and slashed open two of the PMC's legs open.

Roman blade locked with one of the Mercs then slammed the pommel into the PMC's temple. Chishara and Oliver watched their siblings battle the PMC's in a bloody melee.

Quint snickered then laughed grabbing both Roman and Alesia by their throats as they gasp for air. "You know kids, your old man and I go way back and this could of been avoided if you only listen" He says.

Chishara picked up one of her siblings blades and stabbed Quint into his thigh forcing him to release Roman and Alesia.

They cough and grab their younger siblings and ran, Quint yanked the blade out and growled.

Quint transformed into his Lycan state and chased after them, Roman growled and snapprd a tree branch off and cracked it against Quint's head knocking him back a bit. **_"Why you little-"_** Quint tries to say but blasted back by what seems to be a shotgun blast.

The siblings look at the man who fired it showing a man with black hair and black eyes, he looked at them.

"You kids okay? I'm Michael Corvin" He says.

**_Prague, Czechia_**

Selene noticed the same vans appears infront of the police station and one of the officers looked.

"Co to k sakru?" He says, Selene ran to him "Get down!" She shouted.

The windows and walls begin to be filled with bullets forcing Selene to take cover and the officer was killed.

Andêl drew his pistol and other officers return fire at the PMCs

Selene went to Andêl who manage to kill one of the Mercs.

**_Marcus Safehouse_**

_"Reports says a mass shoot out is happening in Prague, Czech Republic police station, vans rolled up and begin to extange fire with officers" _The Reporter says.

Artur narrowed his eyes, "Ethall isn't messing around" He says, "We need to make our move"

"Indeed" A woman stands in revealing Ameila, Marcus looked at her.

"Amelia good your here, this is my nephew Gabriel" He introduces her to Gabriel.

The Vampire looked at Gabriel up and down, "Quite a handsome lad" She smirked, Gabriel scratched his cheek and blushed a bit.

Luca glared at Amelia, "Filithy vampires..." She says then looked at Artur and neverously smiled "Not you of course"

"Hmph" He replied.

**_Back at the police station_**

Davis stepped into the station and fired his sidearm into a wounded cop, Selene and Andêl hide as Davis order a few of the PMCs to search the area.

"Let's go" She whispered, Andêl nodded and followed her. They manage to enter the weapons locker and Selene grabbed duel pistols and Andêl reloaded his pistol.

The two quietly ran for the rear exit only for Andêl to be shot in the shoulder through the collar bone.

"Andêl!" Selene shouted and put her hands against his wound as he choked on his own blood. Davis steppes over then stopped "Selene Corvinus...where is Gabriel Corvinus" He asked.

Selene hiss and fired pistols at Davis who dodged the bullets and grabbed her by the throat and choked her into unconsciousness.

Davis carried Selene over his shoulder, "Ethall I captured Corvinus's woman" He says.

'Which one?' He replied, "The only Vampire" He says.

'Selene Corvinus interesting' He says.

**_Back at Marcus safehouse_**

"Alliance little Corvinus?" Amelia says, Gabriel nodded.

"In my word My Lycans and Artur's Vampires formed an alliance against a common enemy, if we ally togethet we can stop Ethall" He says.

"Very well Corvinus" She says and looks at Gabriel's eyes "Handsome one your are" She says and make Gabriel blush harder.

Luca tinkered with her hidden blade, Artur looked at her "Why do you hate Lycans?" He asked her.

"A man named Quint Lane killed my entire family...left me alive as the only witness...soon I came to this world and met Lucian..he is the only Lycan I trusted" She says.

Artur patted her back, "Let me tell you something about Gabriel" He says.

**_Going to have to stop it here guys, tell me what you think and what can be put in the next chapter_**


	38. Chapter 38, A New War

_"The war in the Donbass region of Ukraine was continued also in further news, mercenaries may have been found in Donbass and Czechia" _The reporter says

Marcus turns off the tv, "Ethall had mercenaries?" Gabriel questions, Marcus has also given Marcus an entire history of the world so he can understand and blend in.

"Looks like it" Artur says, Luca looked out of the window just as the sun has barely risen she begin to wonder how much of her world has change and Gabriel is just like Lucian, he'a selfless and caring.

Maybe she should give him a chance.

**_Donbass, Ukraine_**

Selene awoken however found herself strapped to a chair, she struggled then a voicd called out.

"The more you struggle, the more it tightens" Ethall stepped out of the shadows wearing a suit and gloves, Selene hissed a bit. "Lady Corvinus, I ensure you I mean no harm" He says.

"You murder my husband's father and kidnap me!" She shouts, Ethall nodded.

"Ms. Corvinus, I do this for thr greater good of both worlds besides the world would be simple without Lycans and Vampires" suddenly his pocket ringed, Ethall took out a phone and answer it on speaker.

"Boss, it's Quint" Selene's eyes widen big, 'Quint is alive?!' She says eternally.

"Now Selene shall we have a decent conversation?" Ethall says.

**_Alesia, Roman, Oliver and Ch_****_ishara Corvinus with Michael_****_ Corvin_**

Quint glares at Michael and puts his phone away, snarling as he try to claw Michael who dodged and Roman and Alesia both slash Quint's chest leaving a X slash.

"Graaah!!" Quint let out then decided to flee, Michael looked at them "You kids okay?"

"I'm Alesia Corvinus and these are my siblings Oliver, Chishara and Roman" She says, Michael and motions for them to follow him.

They follow Michael and lead to a car, they get in and Michael drives it.

"What if he lead us to a trap?" Roman whispers to Alesia, "We kill him" She whispers back.

**_Back to Marcus's Safehouse_**

Marcus gave his nephew money and keys to a vehicle, "I'll catch up with you Nephew" Gabriel nodded as Artur and Luca followed him.

Gabriel started the car and drive, "Can you even drive?" Luca asked, the Lycan looked at her "Better to start now then never" He says.

Artur pushes a button on the radio, "I'm told this places music but instead a voice came out.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Welcome to learning Czech, to say hello in Czech say Ahoj"_

"A-Ahoj?" Gabriel says, "Ahoj" Artur replied as Luca giggled.

_"Say farewell in Czech, say rozloučení"_

"Rozloučení" "Rozloučení"

**_Few Hours_**

Gabriel parked the car and got out, "Zatraceně slunce se mi stále dostalo do mých zasraných očí!" (Sun kept in my eyes) he complained.

Artur rolled his eyes, "Přestaň kňučet vlka" (quit whining wolf)

**_Corvinus Castle_**

"Oh my I can't find Oliver nor Alesia" Prim says in a worried tone, Alicia held Prim close "I'm sure their safe"

Jak sniffed the air as he noticed some vehicles rolling up then armed men came out and open fire, The guards were alerted and now the Lycans were armed with guns and thus a fire fight broke out.

Jak manage to headshot at least two of the gunners until one of them fired off a RPG forcing the Lycans to seek for cover. Ilseval raised her sniper and begin to pick off any of the gunners carrying explosives.

Only a few gunners manage to get inside, Ilseval dropped her rifle and slammed her fist into one of the gunners and preceed to snap his neck.

The gunner fell but got back up and fixed it's neck surprising Ilseval and the gunner let out a gurgle and lunge at her but Ilseval dodge and slam her leg into it and elbow the gunner down.

She removes the mask relieving a corspe that's been stitched up, "What the hell?! he's a corpse?" She question.

Alicia drew her blade and decapitated the gunners before they could open fire, Maia twirled her blades and stabbed one into the head.

Lii Lii chop one of the gunners down rhe middle as Luu Luu manages to clever a another in half.

Ilseval ran in a she bows, "My ladies these attackers their uh..their reanimated"

"What?! reanimated?" Luu Luu in shock, "Explains why their so damn hard to kill" Maia says.

Outside of the castle, Davis commanded them, "Zulu squad go" **_"Zulu Squad moving in!" _**

**_Donbass, Ukraine_**

Ethall's eyes bleed as he watched Davis's attack on Corvinus Castle. "Hmm they are defending quite well even against my forces hmph Shamuhaza spells have one object despite his flaws"

Wiping his eyes from the blood, "This eyes of the oracle continue to regret me"

"Master?" Quinlan says in a worried tone, "I'm fine Quinlan" He says and fixes his tone and walks.

On each of his side were armed soldiers and armored vehicles, "Now a new war shall begin and now it is time for the Lycan-Vampire race to come to an end for good" He says.

**_Alright guys I'm going to stop here and I'm having writers block so please give me ideas for a new chapter it really helps out_**


	39. Chapter 39, Davis the unkillable

**_Perseus12 and Spartan 108 I read your guys's ideas and I love it! you two are geniuses thanks for the help_****_, adding Hellsing means more blood and Vampire Knight for Waifu material hahaha! thanks guys!_**

Davis followed Zulu Squad into Corvinus's Castle, the Lycans continue to battle while Davis pushed open one of the doors and entered inside the castle with Zulu Squad following him.

"Check those corners" He says, Zulu Squad broke up into a three man group as they searched the rooms and corners. Davis's boots clicked against the floor and pushed open a door. Inside he found Maylin, Davis kneeled down to her and begin to smile.

"Hello there I'm Davis" He says, Maylin slowly approached him "Maylin Corvinus, Sir Davis" She says. Davis let out his hand, just as Maylin was about to take his hand.

John quietly smashed a vase against his head, John picked up Maylin and ran. Davis held his head with a small trinkle blood rolled down his head to his cheek; "Kid's definitely Corvinus and Maia's kid" He says then licks the blood from his fingers.

**_Somewhere in the castle_**

Ilseval placed the shotgun she took from one of the offically dead reanimated Merc's under a another Merc's chin and preceed to fire a slug destroying the reanimated brain.

"Come get 'em out!" She shouted, The Lycans armed with firearms begin to enter a fire fight with Zulu Squad. Claudia slashed her blade takinh down at least two of the mercs.

"Even if their dead they have strength of the living" She says.

Jak licked his claws from blood and sniffed the air, "There's still a few more my lady"

**_East Wing_**

John hide as he held Maylin close, "Onii-Chan?" She says looking up to John, Davis checked the corners and begin to whistle.

"Come on kiddies, I don't want to hurt you or your mommies, I'm only doing my job" John looked at Maylin and placed her in a closet and mouthed the words _'Wait here'_

John went through his clothing pulled a dagger just as Davis was approaching closer then a female called out.

"That's far enough!" John's eyes widen and he whispered "M-Mom"

Davis held his hands up and slowly turned around surprising Maia, "D-Davis?" She said, Davis smirked "Hey Maia"

"Y-Your working for Ethall?" She says, Davis chuckled a bit "More like with, Maia anyway heard you got married and have a kid sorry I was unable to attend it" He laughed suddenly John quietly ran and stabbed Davis in his back.

Davis cringed in pain and shook John off who stumbled a bit but regain his footing, "Son of a bitch!" John grabbed Maylin and ran with Maia soon Davis removed the dagger and became annoyed.

John looked at Maia, "Mom who was he?" He asked, Maia looked at her son "An..an old friend" They manage to meet up with the others Maylin hugged Celestine as she craddled her.

Mae rubbed her eye gently yawned while Kaguya held her, Luu Luu shouldered her poleaxe while some blood freshly dripped from it while Lii Lii and Panton stand next to her, Grace held Lyra as Alwin stood with Anna.

Ilseval shoulder her shotgun, "My ladies I have to get you all to safetly" suddenyl Davis appeared.

"Okay I'm already annoyed listen let's make this easy and-" Davis tries to speak but Ilseval kicked Davis into the chest and prepare to fire her shotgun but Davis stuck his bowie knife into the stock and angle it away from him then he shoved Ilseval back.

However Alica drew her sword fast and slashed Davis's throat as he stumbled back, "D-Damn...it..." His head rolled off while his body collasped.

Prim sighed hard, "Hopefully this is over" She says, Alicia sheathed her blade "I agree"

"Hahaha...not quite" Davis says, their eyes widen, Davis grabbed his head and reattached it and begin to smirked, however his earpiece went off.

'Ethall I located Corvinus' "Pah!" He says then preceeds to leave with his remaing Zulu Squad.

The Lycans cleaned up the mess, Ilseval looked at the others "We need to find Gabriel now!" She says as they all agreed.

**_Ethall's hideout_**

Selene manage to slip out of her restrains and begin to sneak through the place looking for a exit, she came by door. Opening the door she found Ethall who looked as if he was in pain.

"Nggh!" Ethall held his head while his eyes bleed, a vision came to him. An army of red eyes, armed with weapons of old and all bore a swastika. Ethall wiped his bloodied eyes "W-What was that? that was a strange vision" He says, Selene quietly walked away and run for a door.

She pushed it open and run out of the hideout and ran through a field, she needed to get back to Czechia.

**_Borders of Czechia and Austria_**

Gabriel popped his shoulder, his uncle Marcus told him to head to Hungary to found Alexander Corvinus. It surprised him a

bit that his Grandfather was here but at the same time it didn't.

"Gabriel I rented a room for us for the night" Artur tells him, Gabriel nodded and folllwed Artur and Luca to their rooms.

Gabriel went to the bathroom and begin to shower, he thought of his family and hope their okay. The Cherry Blonde Lycan sighed and scrubbed his hair, his ears twitched as sound got his attention.

Ethall had mercenaries and Quint is around so Gabriel is on edge. His claws popped out prepare to fight his intruder however he found Luca who wore a towel.

Just as they looked at each other they begin to blush hard, "Luca!?" "Gabriel?!" A second has passed, Luca looked away her face was bright red and Gabriel's face was the same shade as his hair.

Luca breathed hard then swallowed hard as she removed her towel and joined Gabriel in the shower.

Gabriel looked at her, 'Hmm most dark elves are beautiful' He thought to himself, Luca blushed more as she thought 'He's so close to me! he's naked and wet!'

The two showered and tried to pretend they were alone but it didn't work and only made it harder. They both leave the shower and placed their towels on, Gabriel and Luca were still blushing a dark shade of red.

Luca's blush went to her cheeks and ears, Gabriel looked at her "Artur told me what happen to your past, Quint has nothing to do with my kind, he's a traitor and now he's Ethall's dog" He says his voice filled with anger.

Gabriel's voice was filled venom and malice, Luca looked at Gabriel as he clunched his knee with a tight grip. Luca gently placed her hand on his making him relax.

"I'm...Sorrry Gabriel...aside from Lucian your very kind and I should of trusted you earlier" She says sadden, Gabriel sighed hard.

"No...if I was smart enough, Lucian would still be alive" Gabriel held his head but Luca made him look at her.

**_Lemon_**

Luca looked at Gabriel, his eyes were sadden. Luca wanted to relieve him from his pain, the two looked at each other then begin to kiss each other.

Their lips locked, Luca wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her close. The Dark Elf blushed but felt safe with the Cherry Blonde Lycan.

The two pull back, their tongues licked and danced with each other, Gabriel removed her towel and rubbed her upper body. Luca looked at Gabriel with a blush just as the Lycan dragged his tongue uo her neck.

"Mmmmahh~" Luca let out, Gabriel gently bite into her shoulder causing her to cling to him and shudder. Retracting his teeth, Gabriel held Luca and thrusted into her warmth.

"Ah!~" Luca moaned out, "G-Gabriel your really big~" She says blushing, Gabriel huffed as the Lycan moved inside of the Dark Elf.

Luca let out cute moans and sharp gasps, Gabriel huffed hard, the two kissed and moaned out each other's names.

Biting her lip, Luca gripped the bedsheets as Gabriel licked her neck while he moved faster, "Gabriel~" "Luca~" Soon the Lycan released his seed into the Dark Elf making her moan out in the passion.

**_Lemon End_**

The two snuggled and held each other then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_Elsewhere_**

Michael drove up to a building while he lead Roman, Alesia, Chishara and Oliver inside.

Once inside they met a woman wearing a black latex suit, she looked at sibling and she resembled Selene thus surprising them.

"Michael who are these kids?" She asked, "Their lost Selene" He replied.

Needless to say the siblings were completely Shocked and Awe

_**Before the events of Wolf Of Garca**_

A really young Gabriel Corvinus, his hair showing off a little more pink then reddish (6) ran down the halls then slide a bit and stood infront of Olga Discordia.

"My lady! I'm here" He says bowing his head, Olga stood up from her throne and stepped down. Placing her hand under the little Lycan's chin and she smirked "Little Gabriel, I have a task for you, I need to go to the nearby village and claim some stuff for me" She says and hands him the list.

Gabriel grinned "You can count on me!" He says and ran out of the throne room just as Olga simply chuckled. The little Lycan made his way to the village and manage to get what the list says.

Soon the Cherry Blonde Lycan prepare to return to the castle only to be stopped by some Dark Elven Teens, "What'ca got there?" One of them said.

Gabriel checked "Uhh some potions, um scented oil and I believe a cow heart" Suddenly one of the Teens pushed Gabriel to the hard grassy ground.

"Owie!" He says, before Gabriel could get up one of the teen hit him in the cheek forcing him down. The Dark Elven teens begin to kick Gabriel, calling him many names.

"Look at him, what the hell is a human doing in our lands?" "You humans should know who rules these lands" They say.

"O-Olga" Gabriel manage to say then one lf the Teen grabbed his shirt collar "Oi who said you can talk about our Queen?!" He shoves Gabriel down.

One of the teen drew a dagger and cut his cheek, Gabriel cried in pain and begged them to stop, suddenly the merchant shouted.

"Hey leave him alone!!" He says waving a mace, the teens run away. Gabriel curled in a ball, sniveling and shaking, the Merchant stood by Gabriel until the Lycan had enough strength to return to Olga.

Olga's raven like hair covered her eyes since they were widen, "I got what you the ingredients my Lady" He says with a smile.

Gabriel had bruises, scraps and a cut on cheek, Olga stood from her throne and walked away "Be careful next time Gabriel" She says in cold tone, however Olga has hiding her worry for him.

At night Gabriel curled in ball, the pain settled down and he manage to sleep, Olga quietly sat on the bed and ran her fingers through his Cherry Blonde hair.

She was worried and ashamed, she should of went with Gabriel, Olga gently planted a kiss on his cheek.

"My sweet sweet Gabriel" She says, Olga looked away allowing her tears to fall.

A couple of years have passed and Gabriel now at the age of thirteen was tasked by Olga to bring some things, Gabriel went to the village and did his tasked.

Now he met the same ones who bullied him only now their older, Gabriel walked past them until one of them tripped him up.

Gabriel fell and prepare to get up only for them to hold him down. One of the Dark Elf noticed the symbol on his neck, "Hey he's Olga's servant!"

"That little human serves a hot piece of ass like Olga" The other said, Gabriel huffed, his anger was building inside of him.

"Yeah know I always imagine making Olga a cock hungry woman" One of them said, suddenly Gabriel snapped his eyes turning a feral color and his teeth became bare. Letting out a snarl clawed two of his captors legs as they cried in pain.

Gabriel's body begin to expand and make sicking pops just when his body begin to turn into a beast. The Lycan attacked the Dark Elfs, some try to run but the Lycan caught to them and begin to rip and tear into them.

The Lycan let out a loud howl, echoing throughout Garca.

Meanwhile, Olga walked to her throne room only to find Gabriel he was covered in blood. Around his mouth and hands was fresh blood and his clothing was alreadly torn.

Olga took a sheet and cover the Lycan, Olga kneel down and shook Gabriel gently. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at Olga, his thoughts begin to come again "L-Lady Olga! I..I don't know what happen...I remembering blacking out and expercting so much pain...I...I killed them" Gabriel saya holding his head and begin to breathed hard.

The Dark Elven Queen hugged the Lycan tightly, "Shhh it's okay Gabriel, my sweet Gabriel, my handsome wolf" She held Gabriel allowing him to cling to her until he can relax.


	40. Chapter 40, Family stays together

**_Near the borders of Hungary_**

Gabriel removed his sunglasses and stared at the forest. "You sure it's here?" Luca asked, "Yeah my Uncle isn't liar and he's a trustworthy man" He says walking into the forest along with Luca and Artur.

The trio walked through thr forest in search of a mansion, Marcus told Gabriel of his Grandfather Alexander who can help him, sadly Marcus won't be accompy his Nephew due to his personal hatred towards Alexander.

Artur looked around and saw only trees and a few small animals, Luca felt more at ease since she hasn't been near nature for a while.

Suddenly a faint sound grabbed Gabriel's attention, placing his hand to holstered gun thus making Artur and Luca believe their about to attack. It remained quiet for a while, the Lycan relaxed until a group of armed men came out and aimmed their firearms at them.

One of them shouted in Hungarian "Dobja el a fegyvereit!" (Drop your weapons) Gabriel knew they could win this but he needed to find his Grandfather, "I am Gabriel Corvinus, I'm searching for Alexander Corvinus"

"Corvinus? Your name is Corvinus?" The same gunman said in a Hungarian accent, Gabriel nodded "These two are Luca and Artur"

The radio on the gunman's vest went out "Let them go"

The group lead Gabriel, Luca and Artur to a large mansion, inside was well decorated with relics of old and modern era. Inside was an a old man who simply read a book and closed it, turning his head to the group.

"Gabriel...so your here" He says, Gabriel folded his arms muttering something under his breath.

**_Elsewhere_**

Alesia, Roman, Oliver and Chishara followed both Michael and Selene. Roman whispered to Alesia "She looks and sounds like Selene" He says, Alesia nodded agreeing.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked while he carried Chishara, Michael looked at them "Looking for someone named Alexander Corvinus"

"Our Great Grandfather?" Alesia surprising Selene and Michael, "Your...Great Grandfather?" Selene asked.

"Yes however our father didn't tell us much since he to hardly knows him" Roman replied.

**_Elsewhere Once More_**

Ilseval drop the van even who she was new at it, she was surprisingly good at it. Celestine cradled her daughter "Finding Gabriel will be difficult since Olga has a spelltrack on his old brand"

Jak clicked his tongue and made sure his vz. 58 had a fresh magazine incase they were attacked, "It's settled if we find Lady Olga, we'll find Gabriel"

John chewed his thumn nearly nawing through his glove, Maia took notice and gave her son a reassuring hug, Alicia rubbed her temples trying to think how someone like Davis was able to survive a decapitation.

"This...I have a terrible feeling about this" She mutters quietly.

"We'll find Gabe" Ilseval smiled, "He's not hard to find" She said jokingly but worried for him as well.

**_Elsewhere Once More_**

"Hmm, Mother how are going to find Father?" Aniur asked, Olga simply giggled.

"When your Father was only a servant to me before you were born, I placed my marking on him, it also serves as a tracer so finding him will be easy" Olga smiled.

Chloe nodded, lightly ruffling Aniur's hair thus making him groan a bit in frustration "Aunt Chloe please not the hair" He says.

Olga gently closed her eyes and spoke in a quiet tone, "Found you, Gabriel" She smiles.

**_Alexander Corvinus's safehouse_**

Gabriel lightly touched the marking on his neck, "Olga..." He says quietly.

"Something the matter Gabriel?" Alexander asked his Grandson, "N-No I'm okay, however I hope your ready to meet the rest of the family" Gabriel replies.

Alexander looked at Gabriel confused but nodded, Artur looked outside of the window as Luca stood next to Gabriel not trusting Alexander.

"Whose she?" Alexander asked, Gabriel looked at his Grandfather "She's with me, her name is Luca"

Suddenly a small flash of light appeared outside, Alexander's Guards took notice and went outside. Curious Gabriel, Luca and Artur followed the guards; Outside they came across the source of the light.

"My My, still handsome as ever Gabriel~" Olga says in a teasing tone, blood rushed underneath the Lycan's skin. Artur a bit surprised to see Olga, Chloe and Aniur again but he decided to laugh at Gabriel's embarrassment.

Luca was confused but she remained quiet.

Olga and Chloe both hugged Gabriel's arms close to their chests, practically squeezing their breasts against his forearms. The Cherry Blonde Lycan simply blushed, his face became more redder and hotter.

Artur laughed more, gripping his stomach, Luca was simply a bit jealous but hide it well. After building some confidence, Gabriel spoke out as he introduced Luca to Olga and Chloe.

Suddenly Gabriel felt a hug around his waist, looking down seeing his oldest son Aniur. "Father, it's wonderful to see you again" Gabriel smiled and held his son close .

**_Donbass, Ukraine_**

Selene struggled, Ethall's undead soldiers carried her back to the mage. She escaped only to be capture once more, Ethall looked at Selene.

"Now now Mrs. Corvinus, I will bring you back to your husband if only you calm down" He says, Selene glared at Ethall and relaxed.

"Your a very troubled man" She says, Ethall nodded "I aware Mrs. Corvinus" He replied.

"Now I have to contact Davis for a upcoming attack" He says, Selene tilted her head.

"Attack? what attack?" She asked.

"I believe in the well being of humanity...however these accursed eyes showed me of a future problem...So I'll accompy you to Sir Corvinus" He says, wiping his eyes from the leaking blood drops.

**_Back to Alexander's hideout_**

Gabriel chewed his thumb, thinking and worrying. Artur drinked some wine while Aniur was fascinated over the books of spells his Grandfather owns.

Luca placed her hand on Gabriel's shoulder "Gabriel relax, okay?" She asked, The Lycan nodded.

"It surprises me that Sir Alexander is alive" Olga says, Chloe nodded "I agree"

Alexander greeted them warmly and told them he was expecting two more guests, suddenly a few of Alexander's guards came into the room.

"Sir, we have a interference with our radios about two clicks west from here sir" One of the guards said saluting.

"I'll go check it out" Gabriel said, "Need back up" Artur offered by Gabriel declined.

Gabriel loaded his sidearm and placed it into the holster and felt Olga lightly play with his cherry blonde hair.

"Once you return, I would love to help relieve you of your stress my sweet Lycan~" Olga says whispering in ear, Gabriel blushed and shuddered.

Gabriel went outside and went towards the directions of the interfernce. The Lycan ran as fast as his feet carried him, the cool air felt like blades on his skin and the nature made him feel free.

Once Gabriel felt nearly winded, he spotted a old bunker. Gabriel sniffed the air and listen however he got no scent nor sound. Going inside of a window, Gabriel listens to a voice which came from a nearby room.

"A ship hm?...Soldiers using pre modern weapons from 1939 to 1946?...A woman in glasses with a musket?" Davis says while holding a radio and tuning the station.

Gabriel quietly snuck behind him and placed his gun against his head, Davis looked at Gabriel and finished his wording.

"See what you can get out of the survivors" He says releasing the radio, Gabriel looked at Davis and spoke in a simple tone.

"Okay, if you value your life do what I say, tune the radio to-" Gabriel said however Davis punched the radio breaking it and surprising the Lycan.

"Your going to kill me hm?" Davis says with a smug look. One of the guards walked in and noticed Gabriel, "Intruder!" The guard shouted aimming their weapons.

Gabriel grabbed Davis and pressed the gun against his head as he walked backwards, Davis begin to mutter some words.

"Shut up! lower your arms...I swear I will kill thid bastard!" Gabriel shouted, Davis smirked.

"Shall we have a better fight then we did back at Ansur?" Davis says holding a grenade, The Cherry Blonde Lycan's eyes widen big.

"You son of a-" Davis tossed the grenade into a corner while the guards pile on the grenade while Davis and Gabriel struggled.

Davis smirked as he drew his bowie knife but Gabriel grabbed his wrist, the two struggled then the grenade exploded.

**_Don't worry, Gabriel isn't dead also Davis's men captured a ship filled with crew members carrying second world war equipment, what happens next?_**

**_Finally a possible temporary alliance between Gabriel and Ethall against this unknown threat from Ethall's vision._**


	41. Chapter 41, Enemy Mine

**_Hey Spartan I got the work on your god of war request however, if you could give me a title name? I'm quite burned out_****_. Also thanks for reminding me about Gabriel's quarter of Vampirism_**

Gabriel held his head as his ears ringed from the grenade exploding, before he knew it. The Cherry Blonde Lycan felt a hard kick in his jaw forcing him to collaspe oncr again.

Davis laughed a bit, "And let's see if you can give me a better fight then at Ansur" He says stabbing Gabriel in his thigh.

Pain shot up into Gabriel, gritting his teeth.

He manage to grab his sidearm and fire off a couple rounds into Davis's chest knocking him back.

Gabriel pulled the knife from his thigh and tossed it to the side, the pain ached badly but Gabriel was able to move out of the room.

Making his way down the stairs into a room which held a water tank, Gabriel's wound healed but the pain remained.

"Impressive kiddo...impressive" Davis says smirking, Gabriel prepare to fire his gun but Davis tossed his knife, knocking the gun from Gabriel's hand.

The two entered a bloody melee.

Gabriel and Davis begin to punch, kick, even bite one another; Gabriel noted that Davis has inhuman like strength and he remembers he fires at least a few rounds into Davis but he doesn't the hint of slowing down.

"Heheh..you killed Volt impressive...the Black Dogs Mercenery Band is destroyed now I'm very impresses since I was once a member of the Dogs" Davis says, Gabriel remember Volt and he hated that bastard.

Gabriel duck his head and slammed the back of his head under Davis's chin causing him to stagger.

Not letting up, Gabriel punched Davis into the cheek as he twirled while the Cherry Blonde Lycan then clawed Davis up his chest drawing fresh blood.

Davis's blood filled Gabriel's nostrils, the scent was exhilarating. Gabriel felt as if he could...maybe feast a bit on Davis.

"You...mention Ansur and the Volt..." Gabriel says, Davis spat out some blood and smirked.

"Aye Laddie, I was Black Dog...I fought with Volt from the Black Fort Siege to the Battle of Ansur...only different is...I didn't support this Sex Empire bullshit" This surprised Gabriel, He thought the Dogs were mainly rapists and scum but Davis claims he wasn't apart of it...tho Davis could be lying.

Gabriel snarled and dash for his gun, once he grabbed it, Gabriel unloaded into entire clip.

Davis noticed he wasn't shot but he felt a bit wet, once he looked up. The water tank exploded flooding the room.

The two were washed out of the building as they landed on the hard dirt, Gabriel and Davis coughed as they took a huge gulf of air in their lungs.

Gabriel and Davis begun to glare daggers at each other, Gabriel's eyes turned into their yellowish color while Davis gave him a simple death stare.

"Come on..let's go" Davis spat out, Gabriel snarled as he lunged at Davis but the Undead manage to flip Gabriel over.

The Lycan was able to press his hands against the ground but Davis slammed his leg into his cheek and preceed to slash his ear to cheek.

The Lycan roared in pain, clawing Davis's chest open enough to expose his heart. Davis smirked as he slammed his elbow into Gabriel's nose, suddenly he begin to notice Davis's chest begin to heal.

"Cónóidh mé go deo! that's Irish for I'll live forever" Davis smirked.

Gabriel winced but regained control, letting out a loud roar. Gabriel grabbed Davis's arm and snappes it into two.

Before Davis could scream, Gabriel heabutted him and begins to pummel him into the ground.

Fresh blood leaked from Davis's wounds, the scent hit Gabriel harder as he couldn't control it.

Gabriel held Davis's head, licking the blood; Just to get a sample of it, something in Gabriel awaken

His teeth became more sharp and his eyes went from yellow to pure red, clenching his hands onto Davis's head.

'Maybe...' Gabriel thought to himself, the Lycan prepare to chomp onto Davis however Davis grabbed Gabriel's face.

Gabriel snarled like a wild animal trying to devour it's prey, Davis stabbed Gabriel into his stomach repeatly.

Pain filled in Gabriel, the Cherry Blonde Lycan growled as he grabbed Davis by his vest and tossed him into a nearest tree nearly snapping it.

_'Davis retreat at once'_ Ethall spoke to Davis mentally _'Corvinus is needed'_

Davis looked at Gabriel as he held a smug look "See you around laddie" He says, Gabriel prepare to chase after Davis; However a gunshot nearly hit Gabriel.

Gabriel manage to move out of the way, suddenly the sound of a deep laughter caught his attention.

A tall man wearing sunglasses, a red coat and hat, also white gloves with weird ritual symbols don of them.

The man carried a firearm, it looked a pistol only difference was it had a long barrel and the round was like a artillery shell.

"My My, I never thought a Werewolf would appear within my sights" He grins, Gabriel narrowed his eyes "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am known by many names boy...but you main call me Alucard" He says chuckling lightly, Gabriel sniffed the air.

This 'Alucard' stranger smelled of blood, lots of blood.

"Now..let's play puppy" He says firing his weapon, Gabriel was able to dodge the shots and get close to Alucard.

Gabriel grabbed his forearm and snapped it, pressing the barrel against Alucard's temple. Alucard grinned at Gabriel who simply narrowed his eyes.

Then the gun fired into Alucard's head, nearly tearing it apart, as the corspe dropped.

Gabriel examined his gun, it read ARMS.454 Casull Auto, it was strange looking weapon Gabriel thought but it was heavier and powerful.

**_"Not bad"_** Alucard says grinning, Gabriel turned around as Alucard aimmed a different gun, it looked like the Casull but it was black and read 13mm Jackal.

The Jackal fired at point blank at Gabriel, "Ooh?" Alucard says assumed as the the gunsmoke faded, Gabriel held the round between his teeth and his eyes formed in his yellow Lycan state.

Gabriel and Alucard backed awaybfrom each other, releasing bullets at each other. Gabriel dodged the rounds but Alucard took each bullet while grinning.

"Hahahahaha! yes..hurt me more" He says sadistically, Alucard suddenly burst into bats that swarmed Gabriel.

Gabriel tried to see a clearing but Alucard grabbed Gabriel's throat while smirking "Bad dog now sit!" He says slamming Gabriel onto his back.

Snarling like a beast, Gabriel slammed his boot into Alucard's chest knocking him back. Gabriel grabbed Alucard's suit and preceeds to bite into his neck, with a sharp yank.

Gabriel tore Alucard's head off but the body still moved firing the Jackal into his stomach. Gabriel coughed up blood but preceed to plunge his fingers into Alucard's body and rip him into two.

Not wanting to battle again, Gabriel dropped the Casull and ran into the forest.

Alucard morphed his body back to normal as he smirked "Hehehahaha...now I'm impressed" He says before walking off.

**_An Hour and a Half_**

Gabriel saw his Grandfather's mansion and some vans, confused but Gabriel went inside.

Once inside he was nearly glomped by his children, "Daddy!" "Father!" "Pa!" They said, Gabriel yelped a bit but regain his footing.

Artur laughed at his Lycan friend's misfortune. "Gabriel" Celestine smiled with tears in her eyes "Gabriel" She says kissing his cheek.

Gabriel scratched his cheek "W-What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you bro" Ilseval says smiling, before Gabriel could speak again a familiar spoke out.

"Glad your here Corvinus" Gabriel turned his head to see Ethall, Davis, Quinlan and Quint.

Gabriel popped his claws out but he was stopped, "Gabriel do calm down" Kaguya says hugging his arm.

"No need to be hostile my darling~" Olga says rubbing the Lycan's cheek.

"Mr. Corvinus, do listen to your family I came to offer a temporary alliance, you see these accursed eyes showed me of a new threat" He says, Gabriel tilted his head "Why?" He replied.

"Simple I wish to protect humanity as you fight for your family" Ethall replied, Gabriel pointed to Quint as he said.

"No I mean why did you bring that son of a bitch?" Gabriel and Quint glared at each other, Luca swallowed hard sensing the hostility between the two Lycans.

"He's just a follower now do we agree on our ceasefire?" Ethall askes as he extends out his hand.

Prim looked at Gabriel, "Gabriel my love, I understand your anger but do know the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend" She says smiling, Gabriel sighed and shook Ethall's hand.

"Fine but keep Quint far from me and my family" He says. Suddenly Selene ran over as she hugged Gabriel nearly knocking him over causing Gabriel to yelp again.

Artur snickered more enjoying Gabriel's yelps.

Ethall begin to explain the eyes showed him an army of old war era soldiers, they bear the symbol of the swastika and fire surrounded them.

Alexander rubbed his chin, "Hmm I have to contact my friend the Queen of Britain" His eyes move to the camera monitors "It seems we have more vistors"

Gabriel sighed and held his wives and children together however something was off.

He counted his Wives whom were here, his Lycans which were mostly outside aside from Ilseval but then he counted his children.

"Uhh..where's Roman, Alesia, Oliver and Chishara?" He asked in a worried tone.

**_Yep the Fuck Mothering Vampire has met and had a little spar with Gabriel, that was requested by my friend Perseus12 so thank you very much_**

**_Also Ethall and Gabriel have begun a ceasefire will it last? Who is these mysterious swastika bearing threat? find out next time_**


	42. Chapter 42, Gabriel's New Weapon

Alexander went outside with guards to greet the new comers, Gabriel begin to worry as Roman, Aleisa, Oliver and Chishara were not among the rest.

"I'm sure their okay...I hope" Artur says tho even he worried. Gabriel sighed "Yeah I-I...yes" Olga held Gabriel's face and gazed into his eyes "My handsome king no need to worry~"

Gabriel's cheeks turned into a light shade of red, Luca looked away pouting a bit; Davis drinked from a bottle of whiskey "Quite the lucky lad you are" He says, Gabriel looked at Davis and said "Davis when we fought, you talked about how you didn't support Volt"

"Aye laddie, as a mercenary I enjoyed fighting; so the Black Dogs was the best choice, however I didn't join to become a fucking rapist" Davis pauses and takes a drink "Heh...if I survived Ansur I would defected from the Dogs and joined the Alliance...honestly good you killed Volt kid" He says smirking.

Maia let out a small chuckle "I'm actually happy to see you again Davis"

"Heh thanks Maia...look at you married and have a kid hahaha! I'm amazed" He says, Gabriel scratched his.cheek, he didn't have any personal grudge against Davis but he and Maia knew each other was a surprise to him.

"Oh! Gabe, Davis was one of my closest friends when I was apart of the Black Dogs, I know Davis he's a good man" She says, Gabriel folded his arms and nodded.

John held his his mother's arms and looked at Maia, "Ma I didn't know you were a mercenary" He says, Maia lightly giggled "That was long ago John"

Lii Lii looked around as Panton held his sibling, "Wow Great Grandpap's castle is very strange" Luu Luu chuckled at her daughter's wording.

Maylin stood next to Alwin while he read one of the books, "Alwin brother" "Hmm?" "Where's Alesia, Roman, Oliver and Chishara?" "Unknown to me dear sister" the two siblings talked to each other.

Eventually Alexander returned with new guests.

"Father!" Gabriel looked at Alesia, Roman, Oliver and Chishara. He gasped and kneeled his kids hugged him tightly, "My children" He says.

"Oh my..." Selene says in shock.

Everyone went silent, Gabriel looked at the issue and saw Selene and...Selene?

The two Selenes looked at each other in shock, Michael blinked his eyes and rubbed his the back of his head.

Gabriel looked at his Selene and the other Selene, everyone was surprised but Ethall.

"T-T-Two Selenes???..." He says his eyes becoming swirls as Gabriel felt dizzy, Prim held his arm "Gabriel my love it's okay"

Davis was bewildered so he begin to drink his confusion away.

"R-Right, I am Michael Corvin" Michael says, Gabriel tilted his head.

"Corvin? my name is Corvinus, Gabriel Corvinus" Gabriel replied.

.

.

.

.

"I-I guess we're cousins" Gabriel says with a sheepish smile, Michael forced a smile "Yeah..we are cousins heh"

"Funny since your Selene is still alive in your world, she was never reborn" Ethall says, suddenly a reddish portal open and a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick.

For clothing she wore black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain.

"Ahh Irene good to see you" Ethall says, Irene bows her head "Master Ethall, Davis, Quinlan"

"Corvinus this is Irene Belserion, she's my personal mage" Gabriel nodded.

"Gabriel" "Irene" They say to each other.

Gabriel has met another beautiful woman, he must be a very lucky Lycan. Ilseval tilted her head "More mages eh?" She asked.

"Hmm Gabriel I have arranged a meeting with an old friend of mine in the United Kingdom" Alexander says, Gabriel looked at his grandfather "Thank you"

**_Meanwhile at dinner_**

It was very quiet but peaceful dinner, a few gossips went around and no one was being hostile to each other. Gabriel and Quint were busy glaring at each other, the two still have bad blood.

Quint made a gesture of sliting his throat while Gabriel snarled.

Clauida rubbed Gabriel's hand making him relax a bit, Quint begin to smirk a little as Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"G-Grandfather who is this friend of yours?" Gabriel asked, Alexander looked at Gabriel "Queen Elizabeth II of England, she's a close ally to me since the Second World War"

Aniur spoke out gently "Grandfather how did you become Immortal?" He asked, Alexander looked at his grandson and said "It's a virus, a rare one, it grants the host eternal life however it has some flaws" He says.

**_After Dinner, everyone prepare for bed_**

Gabriel made sure his children were safe and sound asleep, tomorrow they'll be heading to the United Kingdom, Gabriel wasn't still sure about the Alliance with Ethall but he doesn't have any other choice.

He walked back to his room where his wives waited from, Gabriel sat on the bed; feeling Chloe nuzzle his shoulder made him smile a bit.

Olga rubbed his cheek, "Prehaps we can remind how much we love you Gabriel~"

Gabriel smirked a bit, he knows where this was heading.

**_Lemon Begin_**

Olga had Gabriel lay down, Celestine blushed then pressed her lips against his, Chloe bite her lip and unbutton Gabriel's trousers.

Grace and Anna lightly rubbed each other's warmth to prepare themselves for their loving Lycan.

Celestine and Gabriel's tongues danced with each other before pulling back, Gabriel let out a hard sigh then shudder feeling Chloe's mouth around his member.

Chloe blushed and bobbed her head a bit before licking to the tip, Alicia blushed deeply then lightly stroked Gabriel as she kissed his neck slowly.

Gabriel traced his fingers against Luu Luu's area making his Half Ling wife let out cute gasps. Claudia held Gabriel's hand allowing him to grope her breasts, Kaguya grinded herself against Maia, the two women breathed heavily then begin to kiss.

"Heheh~ Damn I love you girls~" Gabriel says, "We love you more Gabriel~" They all say.

Prim bite her lip as she rubbed herself out, imagining Gabriel ravaging her.

Chloe and Alicia both licked the tip of Gabriel's member then kissed each other before returning to pleasure the Lycan.

"Ahhh~ Gabriel~" Anna let out, Gabriel's tongue licking her sweetness, Grace let out soft moan as Claudia teased her breasts.

Gabriel looked his fangs, "Now let's play with my loving wives~"

The Cherry Blonde Lycan held Chloe to his chest as he thrusted into her; The Blonde Dark Elf gasp and begin to moan passionately.

Gabriel licked up Chloe's neck as he moved his hips, but the Lycan also traced his fingers on Olga and Celestine's wetness making them shudder.

"Ohhh Gabriel~" Olga says, "Mmm~" Celestine bite her lip.

Chloe clinged to Gabriel, just as the Lycan begin to sped up, "Ahh ahh~" Chloe's body begin to heat up "Gabriel Gabriel~" She moaned, the Lycan panted then pulled his member out.

Luu Luu used her tiny hands to rub the shaft while she licked the tip, Gabriel huffed out hard.

His chest feeling heavily, this was a intense moment.

Claudia bite her lip hard; her arm wrapped around Gabriel's head while he playfully massaged her breasts.

"Oh Gabriel~" She moans out.

Maia placed her hands on Gabriel's shoulders, while the two kiss deeply, Gabriel lightly traced his fingers on her sides, sending a chill up her spine. Prim let out cute moans and gasps while Gabriel held her in his arms.

"Gabriel my love~" " Gabriel darling~" "Oh Gabriel~" His Wives moan for him then the Lycan begin to ejaculate.

**_Lemon End_**

The Lycan let out a satisfying sigh, his Wives snuggled up to him, Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes.

He loved his Wives, his Children, his People, his Family.

Now sweet rest awaited the Lycan.

Quiet and Sweet Rest.

**_Next Morning_**

Corvinus's Wives awoken and yawned a bit, "Haaa~ that was funnnnnn~" Luu Luu says, Maia scratched her head gently.

"Gabriel is such a beast" She says, Olga sighed gently "So amazing~"

However something was different, then they realized Gabriel wasn't in bed with them.

Once they got dressed and made their way outside of the room. They were surprise to see Gabriep and Artur up so early, however they were speaking a different language.

"Nu, nu Gabriel, a avea încredere în el este doar o nebunie" Artur says, Gabriel sighed heavily then said.

"Artur fratele meu, e Quint în care nu am încredere în Ethall și evită vărsarea de sânge" He says, Artur closed his eyes and begin to think.

"Gabriel Iubitorii tăi sunt treji" He says, Gabriel blinked his eyes then nearly jumped when he saw his Wives.

"Gabriel there you are" Celestine says, Gabriel scratched his cheek and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry Me and Artur were just discussing some stuff" He says, Prim stepped forward and asked "Gabriel what language were you and Artur speaking"

"It's the native tongue of my clan, we call it Romani but in this world it's called Romanian" Artur says.

Luca walked over to Gabriel and handed him something, "Here Gabriel I was able to craft it"

"Thanks Luca" He says and slides the device on, with a flick of his wrist a blade came out of the slot, it was similar to Luca's hidden blade but the blade was s bit bigger.

"Whoa" Anna says impressed, Gabriel snickered a bit "Amazing"

Alexander chuckled then spoke out gaining their attention "I hope you are ready"

**_Sorry gotta cut it now, and apologizes for the chapter taken so long I was suffering from depression but I feel a bit better_**

**_anyway the Corvinus family and New World Coven are going to U.K. also who is this Irene Belserion?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter, also Irene Belserion is from Fairy Tail this idea was by Perseus 12_**


	43. Chapter 43, King and Country

"United Kingdom it's very interesting place" Gabriel says running his fingers through his pinkish hair. Davis took a swig of his flask and asked "Laddie was ye hair always pink like a baby's nose?"

Gabriel turned his head to Davis, "Well yes, my Father had red hair and my Mother was a blonde, I guess I got a new gene which made my hair pinkish" He says shrugging, Olga held Gabriel's cheeks.

"And I love it so adorable~" She says batting her eyes. Gabriel's cheeks turned red as rest of his wives begin to giggle.

Ethall chuckled and rubbed his chin, "My magic was able to transport us to U.K. now your grandfather knows someone named Integra Hellsing no?"

Gabriel nodded, "He does, he told me the Corvinus and Hellsing families have been a long ally as least in this world" Artur looked at the sky, the stars shined as the clouds barely covered the moon.

"Let's get moving everyone" He says, Luca nodded "I agree with Artur"

It was settled the Corvinus family and New World Coven made their way to the Hellsing interstate with the help of Ethall and Irene's magic to transport themselves once again.

**_Hellsing H.Q._**

A woman wearing glasses, gloves and a suit sat in her chair smoking a cigar, suddenly the phone rang to which she answered.

"Hellsing organization Integra Hellsing speaking" She says, 'Integra my grandson Gabriel Corvinus shall be arriving to your humble home shortly, also one of his allies has information on Millennium best of luck Integra' Alexander says on the other line.

"You as well Corvinus" She says then hangs up, "Grandson? didn't think nor known one of his sons had any children, either Marcus or..William?" She says flicking her cigar a bit before returning to smoke.

The thought of Alexander Corvinus the first immortal having a grandson surprised her, since her Father, the Queen and Alexander were close allied since the Second World War.

Then again Alucard, her loyal servant told her that he fought a Lycan whom was able to best Alucard, this indeed got her attention.

One of her guards walked to her desk and saluted "Sir Integra, we have company" The guard says, Integra eyed her guard then spoke.

"Send them in" She says.

"Sir" The Guard saluted then leaved.

**_A few minutes later_**

Gabriel carried his daughter Lyra, she fell asleep in the Lycan's arms. Irene closed her eyes and felt the magic aura around the mansion.

"Master" She talks to Ethall whom nodded.

Ilseval sniffed the air and chewed her thumb, "Are you okay Ilseval?" Celestine asked in a worried tone to which Ilseval smiled.

"I'm okay Lady Corvinus" She says, eventually they entered a room with a long table as if for a coucil.

Integra stood out of her chair and walked over, "You must be Alexander Corvinus's grandson I presume?" She asked.

Gabriel looked at Integra, she had a brownish color skin, her hair was blonde and to the Lycan she was indeed beautiful.

"Gabriel Corvinus" He says handing Lyra to Ilseval whom holds her.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" She says as the two shook hands but what surprised her was Gabriel kissed her hand in a gentleman's manner.

"Hmm quite a gentleman" She says.

Maia snickered a little "Gabriel is very sweet Lady Hellsing"

Ethall adjusted his tie and cleared his throat "Now if we may get down to business"

Gabriel nodded and looked at Aniur his oldest son "Aniur your in charge of your siblings" "Of course Father" He says smirking at his siblings.

As the Corvinus children followed their older sibling the grown ups gather around the table.

"From what Alucard has told me, Sir Corvinus your a lycan?" Integra asks, Gabriel breathed slowly at the name Alucard.

"I am, also Gabriel will be fine my father William is Sir Corvinus" He replied and lightly gazed at Quint as the two Lycans glared at one another.

Integra watched Gabriel and Quint glare at each other, then she turned her attention to Ethall.

"These two have bad blood, however due these cursed eyes" He says pulling his eyelid open "I offer a pact with Corvinus so please mind them"

"Very well and you have information on Millennium?" She asked, Ethall nodded.

"I do, my men captured a ship off from the Atlantic, Pre Ninteen-Thirtynine to Ninteen-Fortyfive crew members all vampires" He says, Artur twitched at the word Vampires.

"Humph I'm not surprised we're battling Vampires due to them not all being the same" Artur spoke, Ethall adjusted his glasses.

"Yes Sir Deichgräber, however their more of pseudo vampire" He says, Gabriel stopped glaring at Quint and noticed Artur's anger.

"Artur what's troubling you?" He asks, " Millennium aren't vampires they turned themselves into vampires by messing with vampirism not being born of it, they spit on my people's race" Artur hisses.

"Wouldn't surprise me blood sucker" Quint grins, Artur snarled but Gabriel held his arm.

"Artur bratře prosím" Gabriel says, Artur huffed then sat back down.

Integra looked at the Cherry Blonde Lycan "You can speak Czech?" She smirks.

"Yes I-I can" Gabriel replies embarrased.

Ethall shook his head from Quint's remark, "Now Ms. Hellsing a temparory alliance can help your nation and put an end to these vampire attack"

"Very well it'll be an honor now welcome to Hellsing my guests" She says blowing smoke from her cigar.

"Haha the Lycan has came to my master hmm?" Alucard phases through the wall, Gabriel looked at Alucard as the Lycan's wives were surprised but he wasn't.

"Thought I had your scent, Alucard correct?" He asks to which the former ruler of Wallachia laughed.

"Awww you remember me how sweet" He grins and leans close to Gabriel to which Gabriel's Lycans aimmed their firearms at Alucard.

"Everyone calm down, if he was hostile he would of attacked by now" Gabriel reassures his Lycans.

Gabriel gets up and bows his head "Thank you for the meeting Lady Hellsing" He says.

"Integra will do" She smirked.

The Lycan returned the smirk and walked with his wives and allies.

**_Moments later_**

Gabriel huffed as he sat on the bed and pulled the blanket on his sleeping lovers, he went and checked on his children to whom were sleeping but Alwin who was reading.

"Alwin aren't you tired?" He asks, Alwin looked at his father and rubbed his eyes.

"A bit Father I was reading" Gabriel chuckled "Don't forget to rest okay?" He says.

Alwin nodded as Gabriel closed the door and walked.

Outside he noticed Irene and Ethall speaking, but he didn't want to be rude so we keep walking until he bummed into somone.

"Oh sorry sir!" a blonde woman says in her english accent. Gabriel looked at her, her eyes were blue, she wore a vest and shorts with a pair of gloves.

Gabriel noted her chest was rather large, "N- No no it's okay I'm Gabriel Corvinus heh apprently King of Lycans"

"Seras Victoria" She saluted, Gabriel smiled at her.

"Sorry I can hardly see in the dark I didn't mean to bump into a beautiful girl" He says.

"B-Beautiful?" Seras's cheeks turned red, Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah your beautiful...h-heh sorry even tho I'm married I meet a lot of beautiful women" Gabriel says then turns his head away blushing a bit "Tho my wives never mind a trojice" Gabriel sighed a bit.

"Well Ms. Victoria err Seras I-" Gabriel bite his tongue unable to speak so we walked fast.

Seras's eyes blinked a bit then she smiled "He's very sweet"

Gabriel held his head "Focus Gabriel" He mutters then notices Integra standing infront of a window, the moonlight shining on her.

"Integra surprised your up" He says "Same to you Lycan" She replied in a teasing tone.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood next to her.

"Allying with a Lycan now that surprises me" Integra says looking at Gabriel who looked at her.

"I'm allied with my father's killer Ethall" His wording surprised Integra.

"You lost your father?" She asked to which he nodded. "I did as well and my uncle tried to kill me when I just a girl"

Gabriel folded his arms, "My mother died when I was a pup, my uncle died when I was teen and my father in my adult life, I'm currently the last Corvinus of my father's bloodline back in Eostia" He tells her.

Integra placed her hand on his shoulder, her fingers tracing the musclar textures "It seems we both had hellish lives"

"True...I guess we have something in common more then a enemy" He smirks as Integra smirked.

"I am already enjoying your company Gabriel"

**_Wow...took me to long to make this...anyway guys this is the final arc of Wolf of Garca we are entering the 24 hour war against Millennium, so stay tune for the prelude_**

**_Also I'm adding Seras Victoria into the Harem thanks to Spartan 108, Irene Belserion thanks to Perseus12 and Integra Hellsing my choice._**

**_So get ready for the 24 hour war, it's going to get bloody anyway I need a break_**


	44. Chapter 44, The 24 hour war: Prelude

The sun evenutally rose, Gabriel however wasn't to happy. The Lycan looked at his children, mostly John, Roman, Alesia, Oliver, Aniur, Maylin and Panton.

"So..who broke it?" He says holding a broken tea pot, "I am not mad I just wanna know"

Oliver sighed then spoke "I broke it I-" Gabriel stopped his pink haired son "No no you didn't"

Gabriel looked at one of his sons but Oliver, "John?" He asked John flinched at his father's parential tone "Don't look at me..look at Roman"

Roman eyed his sibling, "What? I didn't break it" He says, "That's funny how did you know it was broken?" John questions Roman.

"Because it's right in front us and it's broken" He says in his defense, "Suspicious" "No it isn't!" Roman and John bickered.

Maylin tapped her fingers fidgeting "I broke it papa" She says, Gabriel patted her head.

"No, you didn't either" He says.

Aniur looked at his Lycan father "Father, Alesia was the last one next to it" He says, "I don't drink that!" She says.

"You know Panton hasn't said anything at all" Roman says, Panton's eyes widen as he smirked at Roman "Really?!"

The Corvinus siblings begin to bicker, Celestine sighed as she wrapped her arms around Gabriel's body "Children" She says.

Gabriel looked at his wives and said "I broke it" showing his bandaged hand "I burned my hand so I drop it by accident so I asked Ethall to recreate it"

**_One Hour Later_**

Gabriel rubbed his shoulder while Artur and Luca followed him, "Allying with Ethall still seems...unnecessary" Artur says, Luca eyed the Vampire.

"Prehaps but Gabriel knows what he is doing" She says. Gabriel snickered at Artur who scowled, the trio approached Ethall.

"Ethall" "Sir Corvinus" They greeted each other, "Gabriel is fine since we're allies even if it's a temporary alliance" He smiles.

Ethall nodded and straighten his tie.

"Ethall you talked about this enemy force but do you know when they'll strike?" He asked, "Sadly I do not but preparations are needed, your Lycans and my undead" Ethall replied.

Gabriel's ear twitched when he heared giggling from one of his children, assuming one of his daughters "Pardon me" He says to Ethall who nods.

Gabriel followed the giggling and found Chishars placing a flower crown on Quint, Davis and Quinlan's heads.

Davis drinked his flask, "Thanks Lassie now I be a king of flowers" He says jokingly, Quinlan smiled while Quint muttered.

The Cherry Blonde Lycan smirked, "Oi Quint my daughter gave you a crown aren't you happy?" He says, Quint growled at Gabriel.

Gabriel and Quint were still disdainful to each other, despite Gabriel's lovers and Quint's master wanting them to get along.

"Gabriel prephaps you can look pass your anger as you did for Ethall" Prim says holding his cheeks, Gabriel looked at Prim and held her hands.

"I'll try" He says kissing Prim on the forehead making her giggle. Integra smoked her cigar "Hmm Gabriel and Quint have hate for each other" She says.

Ilseval nodded, "That's not half of it, Quint is a traitor to the Lycan race no better then Volt was to Eostia both sully the race of Lycan" She says drinking a shot of brandy.

Integra eyed Gabriel; 'He's very selfless, skilledful and quite handsome if I do say' Integra smirked a bit. Gabriel picked up his vampiric/lycan hybrid daughter, turning his head to look at Integra to which he winks at her.

Integra blushed hard and looked away from Gabriel as he smirked.

Gabriel looked at Davis, "Davis you said you didn't follow the Black Dogs rules correct?"

"Ay, I'm a mercenary laddie I fight to fight if I want a lass I marry her" He says, Gabriel eyes lowered into saddness.

"D-Did you have any family before Ansur?" Gabriel asked, "Nah..can't have anything children nor could I find a woman if I didn't die I would of defected"

Gabriel felt remorse since he killed Davis in one life not knowing who Davis was, "I-..." Gabriel tried to speak but one of his Lycans ran.

"Lord Corvinus! intruders we sense a small?band of intruders coming from the east forest!" The Lycan said.

Gabriel placed his daughter down and clenching his wrist, "Happy hunting Corvinus" Irene smirks at him which Gabriel nodded.

Gabriel went to forest with Olga and Quint by his side. Sniffing the air until he got a scent of blood and gunsmoke.

Quint listened to leaves crunching so he and Gabriel hide in the trees. Gabriel held Olga close to him, Quint hung upside down as below them were red eyed men.

They wore old 1939-1945 uniforms, Gabriel read some history of them, the Nazi but they disbanded after world war two.

Gabriel motion for Quint to take them out to which he nodded and pounced on them.

"Was zum Teufel?!" One of them shouted as Quint transformed into his Lycan state and attacked them. Gabriel dropped placin Olgs behind him, Gabriel drew his .45 and fired an entire clip into one of them carrying a mp40.

Suddenly one of them rushed at Gabriel and pulled his mask down preparing to bite them but Gabriel slammed his fist into his jaw knocking him back.

"Warten! Corvinus? he's of Corvinus blood!" The first soldier shouted. Olga giggled rubbing her hands across Gabriel's chest.

"He is..my loving Corvinus~" Shs says opening apart of Gabriel's shirt showing Gabriel'a tattoo on his neck, Olga bite her thumb drawing blood and swipping it against the tattoo to which it absorbs the blood.

Gabriel's lycan eyes went from yellow to red, he begin to snarl and transform into his Lycan state. Unleashing a howl and attacking the soldiers.

They open fire at the Lycan but their bullets ripped through him only making him angrier. Gabriel swiped his claws into the first one's throat and bite into another.

"Die Dog!" A flametrooper shouts firing his Flammenwerfer, however Gabriel pushed through the flames and grabbed the nozzle and bended it forcing the flames to incinerate it's user.

After the skirmish Gabriel return to his human state, "Seems war has begun" He says.

"Yes now let's-" Olga spoke but was backhanded by Quint, "Olga!" Gabriel looked at Quint with surprise as he claws up Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel gripped his chest then Quint slammed his fists onto his back then clawed him again. Gabriel hissed in pain from Quint's assasult.

**_"No more Ethall no more truce...you die now Gabriel"_** Quint says kicking Gabriel onto his back but Gabriel punched him with a hard right.

Quint growled and catch his fist, Gabriel and Quint struggled until a blade plundged into his throat.

Gabriel grinding his teeth in pain pushing Quint's body off. Gabriel stabbed Quint with his hidden blade but at the price he lost his ring finger.

Olga stood up and noticed Quint's corpse but rushed to Gabriel's aid. "Gabriel!" She says worried, "I-I'm fine..." He tells his Dark Elven wife.

"But we must tell the others" He says.

Meanwhile at the Hellsing H.Q. Ethall narrowed his eyes "Damn you Quint..."

"Sir Ethall?" Kaguya asks, "Lady Kaguya I'm afraid...war has begun" Ethall replied.

**_Milennium has begun their attack, Quint was killed for attacking Gabriel and Olga, the 24 hour war has just begun_**

**_Who wins, who dies, what will be the outcome and can the Corvinus-Hellsing-Coven Alliance hold? Stay tune_**


	45. Chapter 45, The 24 hour war pt 1

Gabriel clenched his fist in anger as Olga followed him back to Hellsing mansion, "Fucking Quint...fucking Vampiric Nazis...fuck it all..." He huffed, his eyes remained red tainted by the color of blood and rage. Olga bite her lip hard, she knew about Gabriel's Vampirism, his deceased mother Cellica was bitten and he was infected.

Only Olga knows what happens to Gabriel when he gets a whiff or even taste of blood, "Kill them all..." He muttered, then his hand twitched feeling Olga hold his hand as he held her's firmly.

"I will...defend our family..." "I know you will Gabriel"

**_Hellsing Manor_**

Ethall clenched his eyes in pain, "Master Ethall!" Irene came to his aid, "The attack...has begun, warn the others now!"

Irene nodded as she used her magic to create an echo to everyone's mind, _'New World Coven, Hellsing and Corvinus; Master Ethall has stated the attack has begun so prepare for war'_

Davis clicked his tongue then took a swig "Whelp, it's now or never laddies, I was never the fan of defending I was more on theeee hmm attack" Alwin adjusted his glasses "Mr. Davis I believe you mean offensive"

The former merc chuckled ruffled Alwin's hair "Right right, ye be pretty smart laddie"

Ilseval clenched her hands "Where is big brother and Lady Olga?" Jak looked at Ilseval and spoke out "Come down before you have a heart attack" Ilseval begin to huff slowly until Celestine hugged her from behind.

"Be at ease Ilseval" Her calm tone brought peace to Ilseval, Roman chewed his thumb "How big is this enemy force?"

"Doesn't matter we're Corvinus, we never back down regardless of enemy size" Alesia said, Alicia giggled for her daughter was just like her.

Gabriel and Olga return, all Gabriel's loves but Olga was shock to see Gabriel in his new state.

"Gabriel what happened?" Grace gasped, Gabriel moved his hair from his eyes "Quint...fucking died as he lived...a traitor"

"I am not surprised he betrayed you Gabriel, his death was inevitable" Ethall says narrowing his eyes "War is upon us"

Gabriel sighed as he removed his hidden blade then felt someone tap on his side, turning to see his children.

John was the first to speak "Pa let us fight, we're not pups anymore we can fight! please let us fight, we're Corvinus's" Gabriel's red eyes looked at his children then he smirked.

"Yeah your all Corvinus's...find let's show Millennium what happens when you mess with a Corvinus" He says, his lovers smiled at him.

Integra smirked at his little speech as Seras smiled brightly.

**_Above The United Kingdom_**

Zeppelins entered into British Airspace, their flag tails bore the symbol a long defeated political government. The bay doors open, suddenly rockets exited the bay doors and screamed through the air.

The rockets hit their targets, London begin to erupt into flames. Suddenly soldiers wearing all black begin to jump out of the zeppelins, their eyes were crimson red and they had one thing on their minds and that was chaos and blood.

In one of the zeppelins two blonde twins one male and female begin to put on their armor and wield their gatling guns.

"Hans Mein Bruder, tonight we burn all these inferiors" The blonde woman grinned as her male twin laughed "Ja ja gut one Schwester, Ja Gretel"

The twins turned to a unit of their Vampiric soldiers held their weapons and grinned with glee.

"Mein Schwester will attack and take London Bridge, I'll support Zorin Blitz and ve'll take the Hellsing H.Q. it seems Hellsing has a Corvinus! time to go hunting Sieg Heil!" Hans Grösse shouted.

"Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!" They shouted.

Hans grabbed the radio and turned it on, "Major I'm heading for Hellsing Manor with Zorin"

Far away above London, a man weating glasses, white suit and gloves begin to smirk.

"Ja gut Colonel Grösse, happy hunting" He says smirking "I love Var~" He says grinning like a mad man.

**_Back at the Hellsing Manor_**

The Corvinus met with Hellsing's new soldiers the Wild Geese and their leader Pip.

"Ouais" He says taking a swig with Davis "Ay laddie" He replied.

"Being a mercenary is dirty but honest business" Pip says as Davis nodded.

"Ay..not working for a deranged rapist turned into a bleeding monster for some empire of dirt" Davis says; "Oui...wait what?" Pip looked at Davis confused.

Ethall clenched his eyes more as he cringe in more pain; "Son of a bitch!" Gabriel approached him.

"Ethall!" He says, "I'm alright..." Ethall says looking at the Cherry Blonde Red Eyed Lycan with his bloody tears.

"I deserve this fate..." He says Gabriel held his shoulder "Ethall...I forgive you...when this war is over I want to find a peaceful ground for us..I don't want to dwell on anger or rage forever"

"Master Ethall! Sir Gabriel! their here" Quinlan says, Ethall nodded and looked at Gabriel "We'll continue this later"

Outside in the field was a horde of Vampiric soldiers and leading them was a woman carrying a scythe, half of her body was covered in tattoos of some lanaguge or spell.

"Zorin begin" Hans says, Zorin spat her cigerette out and slammed her hand onto the ground casting some aura around the mansion.

Suddenly Hans appears to the house looking like a giant surprsing everyone. Hans Grösse laughed and rev up his chaingun and begin to spray bullets into the mansion.

"Get down!" Luca shouted.

Everyone ran for cover however not all were lucky. "Ah...Ah I-I've been shot?..." Sheik says with a gapping wound in her stomach, Jak looked in shock at Sheik then looked at his leg, it was torn off by the spraying of bullets but the shock kept him from screaming.

Davis noticed the shot in his chest "W-Wow..." Everyone that was shot was in panic, however something wasn't right. Aniur comforted one his siblings but he wasn't shot just confused.

Everyone is acting if they were in pain, "Mother..I believe this is a use of illusion" He says to Olga.

Olga eyed her son and smirked "Good work Aniur, are you able to back trace it?" Aniur smiled and closed his eyes focusing on the magic.

Zorin twitched her head, "Strange I feel magic as well?" suddenly she felt dread build in her some reason. Aniur grinned " Found you~" Uncle Artur there's a woman procuding magic prehaps you can distrupt it"

Artur drew his pistol and aimmed out of a window "To easy" He says eyeing Zorin and Hans, "Ms. Victoria, aim for the one in the armor"

"Yes sir!" Seras saluted taking her weapon and aimmed for Hans, the two Vampires fired at Hans and Zorin.

Hans's eyes widen as he pulled his armored arms up blocking the rounds from Seras's Harkonnen.

"Sniper!" He shouts then a bullet sped past Zorin's cheek ending her spell. "Fuck!" She shouts, Hans snarled "Attack! kill them all!"

The unit charged towards the mansion until a few of them exploded "Landmine?!" "Landmine?!" They shouted as each one exploded but those still got past only to be fired upon by the Wild Geese and Corvinus Lycan army.

Ilseval fire her SA80 hitting a few of the Vampiric undead "Keep them at bay! Glory to the Corvinus name!"

"Glory to the Corvinus name!" The Lycans shouted.

Gabriel snarled "Everyone..my allies...my family be strong all of you we will win this..Now everyone fight!" He shouts.

**_Millennium begin their assault on Hellsing H.Q. Hans Grösse with Zorin Blitz are commanding the attack, even Gabriel forgave Ethall will it last? will the Corvinus stand against this onslaught?_**

**_Bit of a side note, Hans and Gretal Grösse are from Wolfenstein 3D, so I thought elements of Wolfenstein fits with Hellsing, yes I still got some lemons in mind, feel free to decide who Gabriel should lay with next._**

**_Anyway originally I had a plan for Corvinus meet the Wild Geese and Maxwell but I'm saving Maxwell and Anderson for later, since Gabriel will hate that spinless coward Maxwell but Anderson? meh _**


	46. Chapter 46, The 24 hour war pt 2

**_Spartan 108_**

**_What hybrid form should Gabriel have? - Not sure I wasn't planning on giving him a hybrid form, originally I wanted Gabriel to enter a feral state when it comes to blood_**

"D-Did we get them all?" One of the members of the Wild Geese spoke out holding his AK-47, suddenly the window busted open as one of the Vampiric Waffen SS jumped onto the Mercenary and tore into him.

After feasting the Vampire looked up for his next victim however all he saw was the barrel of a Mossberg 500 shotgun aimmed at his head. Sheik smirked at him and spoke in her country accent "Howdy" then her shotgun went off and the Vampire fell backwards; His blood splattered the walls, carpet and Sheik's weapon and clothing.

"Wooo...sorry buddy" She says closing the dead Mercenary's eyes. The Lycans engaged the Vampiric Waffen SS whom go through their defensives, Lycans and Pseudo Vampires entered into a bloody close combat situtation.

Few of the members of the Last Battalion open fire with their MP40s hitting two Lycans however this only anger them.

They shifted into their Lycan states and charged at them, blood was spilled and bullets were fired. Gabriel licked his fingers after clawing one of the Pseudo Vampires, watching his wife Alicia drag her sword from the Pseudo Vampire's skull.

"Gabriel" Alicia says placing her hand against her husband's cheek, Gabriel's red eyes stared at his wife's purple ones.

"I'm okay Alicia..I just dred at the thought of losing any of you or even the kids..." He says his tone becoming sadder, Alicia kissed Gabriel deeply to which he return the kiss.

Once the two pulled back from their kiss, Gabriel's eyes went normal for a minute before returning to a reddish color.

The Cherry Blonde Lycan truly loved his family.

**_Meanwhile_**

Roman's chest felt on fire as he ran, drawing his sword and slashing a Pseudo Vampire in half while Alesia flipped over him stabbing another into the heart. "Panton!" She shouted out, Panton spun around dodging a bayonet stab then the young Lycan bite into his attacker's throat.

Lii Lii slide underneath one of the Last Battalion members "Hold still you verdammnt brat!" He shouted. Lii Lii swung her leg cracking the man's leg open causing him to cry in pain before Lii Lii drew the man's knife and stabbed him repeatly til he drew silence.

"The enemy force is more powerful...but their overconfidence will be their undoing" Roman says huffing out sheathing his blade.

Omry quietly dashed with his mother Chloe as they dispatched two of the Pseudo Vampires, Chloe cleaned her blade "Disgusting their worst then humans I've met..." She says scowling.

"Are all humans bad?" Omry questioned, Chloe smiled "No sweetie not all"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maylin and Lyra hugged each other scared while a small group of the last battalion stared at them, their eyes glowing red while they grinned at them.

"Come Fräulein ve won't hurt you...much" The first one wielding a STG 44, pulled down his mask giving off a sicking grin.

Maylin gently sobbed into Lyra while she held a small brave face, "I-It's okay Maylin..I'll protect you"

Davis smiled drinking his bottle, "Yer pa be proud of ye lassies" The Pseudo Vampires around until one was given a knife into the head. Davis smashed his fist into the next one and kicked the other into chest.

"You die!!!" The Vampiric Waffen SS member shouted until his skull was crushed by Quinlan.

Quinlan rushed at the remaming Waffen SS as they open fire at him but the bullets had little effect on him, smashing his fists into them breaking bones and drawing blood.

Davis picked up Maylin and Lyra while cradling them "Easy lassies Uncle Davis is here"

Aniur mutter a spell then the last battalion members dropped their weapons gripped their skulls and screamed in pain before collasping. The last one shook in fear while Aniur smiled "Don't worry you can leave" He says pointing to a door.

The Psuedo Vampire shook in fear and open the door only to be torn apart by hands appearing from the door dragging him to an unknown fate.

Aniur laughed at the Waffen SS soldier fate while John looked at him and said "Your dark Aniur..." Aniur stared at his young sibling and simply replied "I don't care"

Alucard chuckled a bit at Aniur's humor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maia twirled her blades stabbing and impaling her foe into the wall while Olga user a mere spell turned her attackers into mindless drones for her doing. Claudia decapitated one of the charging Last Battalion soldiers.

"Their relentless..." Claudia huffed then Irene summbed some fire from her staff setting a few of the attackers ablaze.

"But they are foolish" She smirked.

**_In the East Wing_**

Zorin and Hans Grösse stormed the walls, Zorin smoked from her cigar which irritated Hans.

"Rrgh! Smoking is a filithy habit!" He scolded her but Zorin smirked and smoked more blowing into his face. Suddenly Hans knocked backwards then Zorin is slammed into a wall.

Artur smirked "Salut" /Translation from Romanian: Hello/

Ilseval popped her neck and attacked Zorin whilr Artur attacked Hans.

Hans spun his chainguns and sprayed bullets but Artur jumped over them and kicked Hans into the jaw forcing him to stumble. Ilseval clawed Zorin's stomach which force her to punch Ilseval into the cheek.

Zorin swung her scythe but Ilseval rolled away from the attack and leg sweep her and slam her leg onto her stomach causing her to cough hard.

Artur was slammed into a wall then Hans punched him through it. Artur hissed and enter his Vampiric Lord form and tackled Hans into a window and flew off carrying Hans.

Ilseval held her bleeding arm then Zorin kneed her into the gut then the face. Ilseval collasped, Zorin laughed then raised her blade preparing to kill her until Seras ran slamming her weapon into her back.

Pip unleashed some bullets forcing Zorin to block the bullets. Seras lifted Ilseval, "You okay?" She asked.

Ilseval gave Seras a weak smile. "Come on we need to get you safety" Seras says helping Ilseval walk however Pip pushes Seras and Ilseval out of the way as Zorin stabs him.

"Pip!" Seras calles out to the Frenchman.

Before Seras saw it, Zorin grabbed her then slashed her eyes with her Scythe. Seras cried in pain clenching her eyes, Ilseval tried to crawl to Seras and Pip only to feel Zorin's boot slam onto her back.

Ilseval coughed out then groaned in pain, "Heh..I always wanted a fur coat" Zorin says then slashes down at Ilseval.

Blood splattered onto the walls however it wasn't Ilseval's blood...but Gabriel's.

Ilseval gasped as Gabriel clenched Zorin's scythe growling, his eyes becoming more redder.

"I don't know who you are...But do not attack...my fucking sister!" Gabriel shouted kicking Zorin into the stomach forcing her to stumble backwards.

Gabriel snarled rushing towards Zorin, swiping his claws at her. Zorin twirled her scythe blocking Gabriel's strikes and slamming her fist into his cheek however this only anger Gabriel even more.

Pip kissed Seras before dying to which Seras held his body and lightly sobbed.

Gabriel attacked Zorin only to be knocked back by her, Seras unleashed teeth into Pip's corpse and drinked his blood.

Seras's clothing changed to red and her severed arm regrew into a blackish red phantom one and her eyes became crimson like Gabriel's. The pair attack Zorin however Zorin placed her hand onto the ground unleashing her black magic.

Seras and Gabriel begin to relieve their darkest memories. Seras's parents death and rape of her dead mother, and Gabriel relieving the death of his uncle and father.

The remaining Waffen SS rejoined Zorin and prepare to execute Seras, Gabriel and Ilseval but Gabriel begin to laugh.

Seras and Ilseval took notice then Gabriel unleashed his rage. Gabriel howeled, his eyes remained red.

The Waffen SS open fire at Gabriel, the bullets ripped into the Cherry Blonde boy but begin to be pushed out of his body. Gabriel rushed and bite into one of the Waffen SS throats.

The Vampire's partner fired another round into his back, Gabrieo dropped the corpse and bend backwards and stare at his shooter snarling like a wild animal.

Grabbing the soldier and slamming him into the wall, "Seras...get Ilseval away.." Vampiric Seras looked at Gabriel nodding holding Ilseval then dashing away.

Gabriel chased Zorin through the manor only to lose her, following her scent Gabriel came across a ringing phone and answered it.

"H-Hello...?" He asked, "Hmm funny I was excepting Integra who is this?"

"Gabriel Corvinus..." "Ah a Corvinus I am Maxwell, Enrico Maxwell hmm Integra has told me about you Gabriel Corvinus heheh I would stay and chat but I have to go" Hanging up.

**_Elsewhere_**

Zorin conforted Ethall and clenched his head "Maybe I can see what you hide" She grinned, Ethall gripped Zorin's head and spoke.

"You'll see what I see with these damned eyes" He says filling Zorin's mind with disturbing images that plagued him.

Zorin fell to her knees shaking as she held her head and Ethall raised his gun to her and fired.

Gabriel slammed into the room finding Ethall and a dead Zorin, "Now what?..." He asked.

Ethall looked at Gabriel and spoke "We're going to London and ending this war my Lycan ally"

**_The assault on Hellsing Manor has finished, Zorin Blitz: KIA, Hans Grösse: MIA_**

**_Casualties Report: Hellsing: All Personal expect Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing and Alucard._**

**_Corvinus Army: None_**

**_New World Coven: None_**

**_Last Battalion: All durning the Manor attack_**

**_Now they are heading for London, next we'll have a lemon so who should of Lycan boy have fun with next? also Hans will be back since He's needed also Artur still got him_**

**_So stay tune guys_**


	47. Chapter 47, The 24 Hour War pt 3

**_Cure Crystal: which chapter was it with the first lemon with Celestine? - Chapter 21_**

**_Anyway This is the final part of the 24 hour war and it's gonna be a bit long so enjoy_**

* * *

The aftermath was destructive, the Lycans licked their wounds and loaded their weapons as their allies tended to the wounded. "That was way more tense then the Lycan Civil War" Jak stated, "No kidding" Sheik replied to his comment.

"They aren't normal Vampires...they were created" Selena spoke out, "From Ethall said they are Pseudo-Vampires, mere copies of a true Vampire like Volt's Lycan army"

"Where's Gabriel?" Sheik asked, "Like the other Lycans, licking his wounds" Selene stated.

Gabriel reloaded his sidearm and clicked his claws, he's never fought an enemy like these before...but that won't stop him. Breathing into his hands, he was stressed more then usual.

Gabriel spun around fast drawing his pistol aimming at..Integra who was surprised for a second, Gabriel put his weapon away and sighed.

"My apologizes, Ms. Hellsing" "Integra will do" Integra looked into his eyes, they were redder then usual, it was interesting his Lycan yellow eyes went crimson red like a Vampire.

"Never thought to see a Lycan with red eyes" She says smoking her cigar, "T-That's because I'm only half Lycan, my mother was Elven but...she was bitten when she was pregnant so I gained her Vampirism now I'm some kind of Lycan-Vampiric-Elven hybrid or something I'm only guessing" Gabriel replied.

"However Olga knows of my Vampirism, when I come into contact with blood either smell or taste I become feral" Integra nodded then scratched Gabriel's head as if he was a pet dog.

Surprisingly Gabriel closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, Integra smirked slightly then used her thumb to scratch a rather sweet spot for Gabriel.

Gabriel breathed slowly as he felt himself slowly relaxing, "Does that feel good?" She asks, Gabriel nodded.

Integra held Gabriel's face, his eyes remained red but he looked as if a sadden puppy dog. "You are very handsome Gabriel" She says, "Thank you...and you are beautiful Integra" He replied.

"Stress is one of the diffucult things we have to overcome Gabriel, but prehaps I have a way to help you and as a thank you" She tells him, the tone of her voice made the Lycan shudder since he knows this type of tone.

Gabriel followed Integra to her bedroom, where she closed the door and looked at Gabriel with a rather dreamy tension.

**_Lemon Start_**

Before Gabriel could even mutter a word, Integra hushed him with a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other and their tongues danced with one another, Gabriel brushed his fingers through Integra's hair then sat her onto his lap.

Integra traced her gloved fingers up Gabriel's neck then down to his chest, once they pulled back from the kiss, Gabriel licked up her neck making Integra shudder.

Gabriel planted small kisses then licked down to Integra's collarbone, the Lycan unbutton her suit as he kissed her chest. Integra breathed slowly holding Gabriel's head, he seem to be very passionate person.

Clicking his claws as Gabriel unsnapped Integra's bra causing her to gasp, Gabriel held her breasts lightly licking and teasing the nipples.

Integra moaned quietly, Gabriel would suckle onto her nipple making Integra bite her lip hard.

"Not bad little Lycan~" Integra moans out petting his Cherry Blonde hair. Gabriel suckled a bit rougher then licked once more, Integra moaned more.

The Lycan gently rubbed his claws against Integra's sensitivity through her trousers, "Ah~" Integra gasped out, the Lycan's touch begin to excite her.

Integra lay onto her back allowing Gabriel to remove her trousers, planting kisses up her leg then small licks up her thigh, the kisses and licks tickled her, Integra slightly giggled.

Gabriel smirked to himself since he usually knows a lady's weakness, pressing his tongue against her panties as he licked her through them.

Integra gasped out then begin to moan, Gabriel continue to lick more; Her scent made the Lycan a bit...frisky.

Once Gabriel tasted enough, he moved her panties to the side, Integra blushed and breath heavily, she wanted the Lycan badly now.

"Do take it slowly, it is my first time" She tells him worried, Gabriel nodded his head then slowly slide into her.

Pain hit Integra hard, she bite her lip hard then hugged Gabriel tightly as her hymen was finally broken. After a whole minute, Gabriel kissed her forehead before begin to move his hips.

Integra moaned slowly, her eyes meet Gabriel's then they begin kiss again. "Mmm~" Gabriel held her thigh, moving more deep into Integra while the kiss silence her moans.

The Lycan begin to pull Integra close to his waistline as he moved deeper, Integra blushed and moaned more in the kiss, placing her hands onto Gabriel's shoulders.

Pulling from the kiss, Gabriel speed up causing Integra to moan more, Gabriel huffed a bit then felt Integra push him onto his back on the bed.

Integra rocked her hips, Gabriel huffes massaging Integra's thighs, "Gabriel~" "Integra~"

The more Integra moved her hips, Gabriel tensed up more then gripped Integra's hips as he begin to buck his hips up.

Integra's eyes rolled back when the pleasure took her.

Soon the Lycan begin to ejaculate inside of Integra. Integra moaned out while Gabriel clenched his teeth from the hard ejaculation.

**_Lemon End_**

The two relaxed for a minute before redressing, Gabriel nuzzled into her neck as Integra sighed when Gabriel hugged her close, she felt relaxed.

The two exited the room, Gabriel felt a bit more relaxed.

Once the Lycans and their Allies licked their wounds, they set out to London to end the attack.

"Can't wait to kill some fake Vampires" One of the Lycans smirked reloading a M16 rifle.

**_London_**

Fire engulfed the city, bodied were piling up; Men, women and children it didn't matter to the Last Battalion.

This was war and their leader the Major enjoyed every part of it.

Artur slammed Hans onto his back causing him to grunt, "Die!" He shouted firing his chaingun, Artur flew around avoiding the bullets a few got through him but due to them being lead it didn't even hurt...just anger him.

Slamming his boot into his cheekbone sending him into a car, Hans growled and fired more bullets at Artur which torn into the Vampire as he fell into a broken window of a store.

"Hmph! filithy inferiors" He says walking away, Artur body healed quickly and he begin to smirk.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Okay we're driving!" Integra shouted when the car sped off, Gabriel slammed into window as he held head.

"Ow!" He shouted, The Lazt Battalion still had an army, a couple planes and tanks. Gabriel watched the corpses of people go by then one of the Stuka's begin to rain bullets upon them.

"Damnit..." Integra muttered, Alicia growled "Gutless bastards" She swore. Suddenly Gabriel unbuckled his seatbelt surprising those in the car.

"Gabriel what are you doing?" Luca asked in concerned, "Taking out this bastard" He replied.

"Gabe you'll get killed!" Luu Luu protested, Gabriel laughed and smirked.

"Easy..I'll be back for you girls" He says winking making all of them including Integra to blush.

Gabriel lifted himself out of the window and landed onto the roof, drawing his sidearm and fired a few bullets at the Stuka.

Then Gabriel ran off the car while the Stuka chased him instead.

"I have you now Lycan" The Stuka's pilot smirked then saw Gabriel stop aim his pistol and fire. The Pilot slammed his head into the controls before crashing, Gabriel moved himself to the side avoiding a wing flung towards him.

Gabriel grunted then walked away.

**_Elsewhere_**

John slammed his head into the Vampire's head killing him then Lii Lii slashed her knife into another's throat.

Patton was in his Lycan form chewing onto the corpse of a heavy gunner, the taste of blood made him carve more.

"Heheh" Aniur chuckled raising the corspes making them into his drones, "Come my siblings we have more to handle" "Oi!" John called out.

"Why are you in charge?" John folded his arms, Aniur smirked "Because I am older"

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Aniur walked over as Gabriel one of his infants, he noticed Aniur and smiled._

_"Aniur this is one of your siblings, your a big brother" Gabriel smiled, Aniur stood on his toes looking at his sibling then the little Dark Elf smiled._

_"I'll protect you little one" He says, Gabriel chuckled ruffling Aniur's hair._

**_Memory Sequence End_**

Aniur smiled to himself and whispered to himself, "I will protect you"

"You say something Aniur?" Lii Lii asked, Aniur chuckled "Nothing..come on"

.

.

.

.

.

Omry and Chloe with ease brought down a firing squad saving a few humans, "Go! find safety!" Chloe tells them, Chloe looked Omry who stared at his blade with interest.

Then he licked his blade, tasting the blood then his eyes went red, "Blood..." He mutters.

Chloe begin to worry about her son, she walked over to Omry and held him close to her, lighting brushing his hair.

Alesia swung her blade decapitating a Flametrooper then flipkicked a Vampire charging at her with a Bayonet, "Oliver find somewhere safe!"

Oliver swallowed hard then ran into a subway station, suddenly he slipped into a blood and to his horror it was blood. He jumped from the jump shots, looking up to see a Vampiric Officer holding a luger pistol as he grinned.

Oliver rolled out of the way before he was shot then he slide a briefcase knocking the Officer. Oliver try to run past him but was grabbed by his ankle and tripped, "Got you" He says drawing a dragger, suddenly a blade hit the officer into his chest when Oliver flexed his wrist.

He held his chest then try to stab Oliver again but he held the Officer's arm and stabbed him into the neck ending his life.

Oliver looked at the hidden blade, his father was using with Awe then came to terms as he sheathed it. Oliver understands sometimes you have to spill blood then ink to find peace, Alesia gasped then ran over and hugged Oliver tightly as he hug her in return.

**_Elsewhere_**

Gabriel wiped his mouth from blood after devouring his lastest prey, "I offical hate Nazis more then Black Dogs..." He mutters.

Suddenly a meow caught his attention, Gabriel kneeled down to a cat which sniffed him and purred when Gabriel petted it.

Reading it's collar, "Sir Meowth" Gabriel chuckled at the cute name and picked up the cat and scearched for owner. Gabriel sniffed the air, he smell burning rubber, bullets and blood...lots of blood.

Soon Gabriel found the owners and handed the cat to the child and walked away, "Stay inside" He tells them.

"Mister? what's your name?" The mother asked, "Gabriel Corvinus" He smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selene fired her duel pistols dropping a few of the Vampires then Olga and Irene unleashed a volley of Magic. Lighting and Fire destroyed the charging Vampires, Irene smirked while Olga.

Celestine sighed gently then jumped a bit when Sheik fired her shotgun into a wounded Vampire.

"Damn bastards" Sheik says, reloading her shotgun then fires into Ghoul's head, Sheik shielding Celesting from the splash of violence. Jak snorted a bit then huffed out, "These guys are more of pain then Volt"

Irene looked at the burning bodies as she smirked a bit, "Brings me back to old memories" She says.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wooo!" One of the Pseudo Vampires said holding his Kar98 rifle with a fixed bayonet preparing to stab down only to be slashed by Integra aftering her sword and lighting her cigar.

"Hans?! Nein! And he was having such a good day! He even got to burn down London Bridge! Sing the song. Everything!" One of the Vampires said then Integra stared at them with Alica, Roman and Claudia stood with her drawing her swords.

"Congratulations...It took an entire squadron of inhuman, nigh-immortal, fake vampires to hunt down and corner a twentytwo-year old woman" She says, "Zhat's a woman?" "She's twenty two?" The Vampires questioned.

"I hope it's everything you dreamed of. So how about it then, Come and get the first real fight you've had in 50 years, you dickless cowards!" Integra shouted.

One of the vampires lunged at Integra shouting, "I'LL STAB YOU IN ZE FUCKING FA-" Blades went through his body ending his life and sentence.

Shock and awe engulfed everyone as a blonde, scruff Priest wearing glasses grinned.

"God's Assassin..." "Saint Guillotine..." "Ze Angel's Dust..." "Judas Priest..." "Wait, like ze band?" "Zey ver named after him!" The Vampiric Nazis muttered.

"Never seen a priest use blades" Roman whispered to Claudia who nodded.

"By Jove, you fucking hedder of a woman! Surrounded by fifty vampire Nazis armed literally to the teeth, and what do you do!? You get out of your fucking car, pull out your sword, cut off one of their heads and yell, "come at me, you kraut shits!" No wonder Alucard wants to plow that virgin soil. I'm thinking about growing some flowers myself! Ha, ha, ha, ha." He says laughing like a manic. Integra narrowed her eyes a bit before speaking "Alexander Anderson. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" She asked.

Anderson smirked a bit, "Ah, you know, just out and about with me posse."

"Posse?" Integra question then Claudia spoke "Lady Hellsing above"

On the roofs were many Iscariot Agents, Anderson laughed a bit "And look! Y'know how your pet vampire has got his own pet vampire? Well, that got me thinking, so I acquired some learned youngsters m'self! Two of 'em! Which is twice as good! And here's the real kicker, one's Japanese, and the other one's fuckin' German! Ain't that topical?! I just need an Italian one and I've got me an axis of righteousness. Yumie! Say something in moonspeak"

The one named Yumie spoke, "Hai"

"Ha, ha! And the German's one, Heinkel. She shoots things; it's great" Anderson went as the blonde priest standing next to Yumie spoke.

"Pop-Pop, watchin' heathens drop" She says.

"Ze Iscariots? Ve're not scared of you! Look at you, you don't even know how to use a bayonet! It goes on ze gun, idiot!" One of the Vampires shouted but Anderson ignored the insult.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, you English cow, it's time for the Iscariots to do your job for ya, and put these soulless bodies where they belong... In the ground, in case you didn't take--" One of the Vampires rushed at Anderson who easily slashed him down.

"...In case you didn't take me meaning" He continued, "Kill zem!" The Vampires rushed towards the Iscariots and the Hellsing-Corvinus Alliance.

"Who are we!?" Anderson asked his followers, "The necessary evil!" "Why are we necessary?!" "To purge the world of evil worse than man!" "And why are we God's chosen few, ordained to undertake this unholy task!?" "Because no one else will!"

Anderson begin to hold blades in the shape of a bayonet, "AND BECAUSE IT'S FUCKIN' FUN!" Slashing at the Nazi Vampires laughing "AMEN!"

Corvinus, Hellsing and Iscariots begin to battle the Last Battalion.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans Grösse stripped his armor off but carried his chaingun and his large knife, suddenly he came across some Last Battalion lead by his sister Gretal.

"Ah! Bruder!" Gretal laughed, "I believe the manor has fallen?" Hans growled.

"Nein! Zorin is dead!!, they have a Corvinus!! most of them are Verevolves!

The Grösse twins laughed and marched with their troops.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please, no! I'll worship your Go-" One of the Vampires pleaded only to be stabbed by Anderson, "Ha!"

Roman slashed a MG user in a X motion causing him to fall apart, "Done" Both say at the same time.

"I zhink zat was ze last one. Good zhing, too I fear you're running out of bayonets" Heinkel said but Anderson asked her to correct herself "S-sorry, sir! You have bayonets for days!"

"Bayonets for days" Anderson says.

"Father Anderson, I believe I speak for all of us when I ask: Why did we go out of our way to save this..." He says pointing at Integra, Gabriel's children, wives and Luca.

"Woman" Integra says, Olga moved her raven like hair back, "Caring wives" Roman folded his arms, "Children of Gabriel Corvinus" then Luca narrowed her eyes "An ally to Gabriel"

Roman sniffed the air, "We should find Father or any of the other Lycans" Anderson took notice of this, "Lycans eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gabriel huffed then snarl after crushing a Nazi Soldier head, luckily he was accompy by a couple of Lycans he ran into, "Move out" He says. The Cherry Blonde Lycan looked up seeing a band of helicopters as one of them carried a box with a man in it as he begin to preach.

"For ye are the temple of the living God!As God hath said, "I will dwell in them, and walk in them, and I will be their God, and they shall be my people.Wherefore come out from among them and be ye separate," sayeth the Lord."And touch not the unclean thing, and I will receive you!" Gabriel reconginzed his voice as Maxwell.

Then to the Lycan's shock, the choppers begin to ran bullets and rockets onto the people of London, Gabriel snarled "First Nazi Vampires...now a crazed Reliegious zealot..." He says walking his Lycans.

"My king!" A Lycan spoke holding two captured Nazi Soldiers, "These two are surrendering and wish to join us"

"J-Ja! ve wish to help..." One of thrm said scared, Gabriel looked at them "I see" He says clenching his claws into his hands drawing blood and forced the two drink"

Gabriel released them then spoke.

"It's time for some Lycan Justice..." Gabriel declared.

**_Meanwhile_**

Integra made a religion joke which had guns aimmed at her while Corvinus defended her until Seras appeared.

"Seras, report! And.. e-explain!" Integra says confused, "Base is secure!Everyone's dead. Ate Pip; full-fledged vampire now!"

Anderson grinned, "And you're going todiea full-fledged vampire!It's a shame your blood sugar daddy won't be here to see it!" Iscariots aimmed their weapons until a loud snarl took them by surprise.

"Aim your weapons elsewhere..." Gabriel said, snarling as he was followed by his remaining Wives, Children, Allies and Lycans.

"Ahh and who you might be?" Anderson asked, "Gabriel Corvinus King of Lycans" He replied.

"Ah Lycan eh? and these lassies" He pointed at the grown women, "My wives...two are my mates" Integra and Luca blushed at the word mate.

"Gabriel you naughty boy~" Olga teased him, "Didn't know your religion goes around killing people"

"Maxwell has become power hungry and very clouded by his new position of power" Ethall smirked.

"We're ending this war...either you can help...or die" Gabriel stated, the Iscariots had no other option but to temporary ally to Gabriel.

Ethall watched Gabriel march and it made him a bit then his eyes bleed, "Master!" Quinlan went to him.

"I"m okay finish this fight..."

**_The End of the War is near_**

Nazi Vampires and Mindless crazed Knights under Maxwell marched, Lycans restless lead by a young and angerer leader.

**_Last Battalion: 527_**

**_Hellsing: 3_**

**_Crusaders: 2,875_**

**_New World Coven: 4 (2,000 hidden awaiting for command)_**

**_Corvinus: 50,000_**

Gabriel huffed out then cracked his neck as one of his Lycans approached him, "My Lord orders?" "Kill them all..."

Bullets were fired and blood was spilled, and howling echoed. "Verdammnt! t-these Lycans are Corvinus Blood!" One of the Vampires said in shock before being devoured. Alucard laughed at the carnage, and begin to go through new form.

Gabriel fired a MG42 one handled then clawed up a knight, Gabriel snarled jam the gun into a Nazi's mouth and begin to spray bullets. He noticed Alucard had a large army of undead with him but he pay no mind to it.

Maxwell was in shock to see swarms of Lycans attack his Crusaders, then he saw Gabriel who stared at him with a killing intent. Maxwell's aircraft was shot down crashing it, however he was protected by plexiglass box even a undead horde which Alucard has summoned can't attack him.

Suddenly his box was ripped open then Gabriel grabbed him, "Maxwell..." "Y-You are Gabriel Corvinus...h-hahaha you have saved me!"

Gabriel ran away from the horde tossed Maxwell, "I didn't save you..I didn't want Alucard to kill you...you use religion as an excuse to harm these people...May Your God forgive you...or rather Requiescet in pace" He says shocking Maxwell walking away then Gabriel's Lycan attacked Maxwell ripping him apart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We're leaving, you coming Davis?" Ethall asked, "I'll be joining soon I gotta help the lad one last time before returning" Davis tells Ethall who nodded.

"Irene stay here" Ethall tells her, "But master..." "Irene...my time is coming you must choose your own path, Gabriel can help you" He says kissing her forehead.

"Live on Irene" He says leaving with Quinlan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Davis grabbed his radio and spoke, "Aircraft take out the remaining planes and zeppelins" **_Tssh_** _"Roger"_ Out of the night sky jets came and battled the remaining Stukas.

"Come on Irene let's kill some Nazis" Davis says drawing his blade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gabriel and his Lycans finished off the remaining Vampires and Crusaders, groups were dived to take out of the zepplins, Integra and Seras went for the Major.

"Y-You die!" A surviving Nazi said only to be stabbed by Artur, "Artur!" Gabriel says in surprise.

The two friends embrace then continue to put an end of the looming threat. Gabriel and Ilseval followed Seras and Integra into the main blimp. Inside were remaining soldiers which Gabriel grew annoyed and enter his Lycan state and ripped them apart.

They noticed one of the members wearing a heavy jacket and hat, he pointed to the way to Major.

Integra looked at Gabriel, **_"Go...we'll handle him" _**He says.

**_Elsewhere_**

A cat blonde young boy limped from his wounds as he looked at Aniur who smiled, "Your finished" Aniur's eyes glowed using a spell to soul bound Schrönger's soul to a gem.

Aniur chuckled a bit, "Easy..." He enjoyed this alot.

John headbutted a surviving Nazi while Mae whispered causing some Crusaders to drop their weapons and enterna comatose state. The Children of Corvinus easily rid of the surviving Crusaders and Soldiers.

Roman cleaned his blade, "Father should be okay" He says ducking as Patton in his Lycan state tackling a crusader and devour him.

**_Back at the Blimp_**

Seras, Lycan Gabriel and Ilseval attacked the Captain, who fires his customized C96 mauser pistols. Gabriel grabbed the barrel snapping it only to be punched by the captain, Gabriel didn't flinched as he clawed his chest forcing the Captain to step back.

"Captain..." Hans said snarling, "Kill the vampire...we'll kill the Lycans..." The Grösse twins battled the Lycans while Seras fought the Captain. Hans slashed his blade up Gabriel's thigh while Gretal slammed Ilseval's head into a wall.

Ilseval growled kicking Gretal into the face, "Auch! you filithy" Gretal shouted elbowing her into her stomach and slammed her into a wall.

Before Gretal could spin her chaingun, Ilseval fired a round hitting Gretal into the eye, Gretal scream then Ilseval slashed her throat open with her claws ending the first twin.

Hans fired his chaingun at Gabriel who ran around him avoiding the rounds, then jumping over Hans, Gabriel clawed up his back.

"RRRGH!!!" Hans cringed then stabbed Gabriel into the heart, he smirked then Gabriel smacked him away.

"Vhat?...but I hit your heart" Gabriel dragged the knife out of his chest and licked the blood off.

**_"My grandfather is the first immortal...but me? I'm to damn pissed"_** He says throwing Hans's knife back and tackled him into a boiler him as he gave chase.

/I'm not really going to show the Major's death because this chapter has gone on long enough and to end/

Gabriel chased Hans to a nearby dock and construction site, Gabriel snarled and looked for Hans who shouted.

"Hey asshole! up here!" Hans says causing some steel rebars to following onto the Lycan impaling him.

"Gabriel!!!" One of his wives shouted, Hans laughed then pushed a wrecking ball towards to Gabriel which slammed into him breaking bones.

Hans prepare to send a cart filled with heavy sandbags only for it to get stuck, suddenly the wrecking ball slammed into him and hung him upside down by a chain.

Gabriel tore the rebars from his flesh as his body healed. The Lycan grabbed Hans and they struggled only for the rogue wrecking ball to knock them into a oil tank truck.

Gabriel returned to his human state but he fought on, firing his pistol at Hans who dodged hitting the tank making the oil spill.

Hans slammed Gabriel's back into a control panel causing it short circuit and produce sparks.

Suddenly Artur in his Vampiric Lord form clawed Hans's chest open as he cringed then stabbed Artur's shoulder and slashed wounding the Vampire.

Gabriel tackled Hans onto the docks but Hans gained the upper hand and stabbed Gabriel into his back.

Hans begin to brutalize the Lycan, Hans flipped Gabriel onto his back and bite into his throat. Gabriel coughed and choked onto his blood then pushed Hans up biting him and drinks his blood in retaliation.

Sparks meet the oil causing a fire, Hans watched in shock then Gabriel shoved his hand into Stomach.

Gabriel then rip Hans's arm off, Hans glared at Gabriel stabbing Gabriel into his collarbone forcing him to pull his hand back.

Without warning the oil truck exploded sending Gabriel and Hans into a blaze as they crash into the water.

"Gabriel!" Olga cries out, Celestine gasped in shock, Prim allowed her tears to fall, Kaguya was in disbelief, Anna and Grace couldn't believe it.

Artur and Davis checked the water only for a blade to go through Artur's foot forcing him to fall.

Hans climbed onto the docks and raised his blade up, "Yooouuuuu...augh!" A hand went through his chest, revealing Gabriel.

Gabriel huffed then his eyes rolled back as he fell into the ocean, Davis jumped in and swam to Gabriel while Hans finally died.

Davis pulled Gabriel to the surface while his family and allies gather around, Celestine held Gabriel's head onto her lap. Davis looked at Maia who held Gabriel's hand, "You married a good man Maia" He smiled.

Maia held a weak smile, "I know" Irene kneeled conjuring a spell to heal Gabriel while Davis walked away.

"Shhh Gabriel it's over..." Claudia tells him rubbing his chest, Selene kissed his cheek worried about him, Gabriel's children prayed for their Father's health.

**_Ethall's hideout_**

"Now my battle with Corvinus continues, I have one more trump card" Ethall says leading Davis to cryogenic tank and wiping the moisture off revealing a sleeping Elven woman.

"Whose this?" Davis asked, "This is Cellica Yllaxisys, William Corvinus's wife, Gabriel's mother" He says.

**_Annnnnd we're done...I need a break_**


	48. Chapter 48, Ethall's Past

**_Ethall's Hideout, Ukraine_**

"Lord Ethall, Master Quinlan and Davis you've returned" One of the subjected kneeled, Ethall said nothing walking to his studies.

He ignored his subjects and sat down in a chair, Ethall rubbed his tired eyes and poured himself a glass of brandy. After slamming down the alcohol and pouring another to which he drank again.

Ethall looked at the cryogenic containment which held Cellica, Gabriel's long believed to be deceased Mother. "Your child is strong Ms. Yllaxisys, you gave birth to strong Lycan" He says.

The Warlock closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

**_Before the Black Dog Rebellion/Lycan Civil War_**

Before Ethall was Ethall, he went under the alias of Robert Bisset, Robert was a peddler in the late 1300s Europe. "Oi Robert!" A voice called to him, "Yes?" He answer as a small group of Knights approached him.

"My Lord was told you sold medicine correct?" The Knight asked, Robert nodded then bowed his head.

"Yes my Lord" He replied, the Knight nudged his head ordering his men to ransack Robert's Carriage. "No! stop what are you doing?!" Robert tried to speak but felt cold steel against his throat.

The Knight glared at Robert then slammed the pommel into his nose causing him to fall, Robert tried to stand up but cringed in pain when the blade went through his hand.

"Know your place peasant..." The Knight said, once they finished ransacking his carriage they spat on Robert and kicked him while he tried to cover himself. After the beating, Robert huffed then spat some blood out, he breathing made his chest ache and whenever he moved, the pain resurfaced.

Robert collaspe to cold ground and lost consciousness, he awaited for Death's embrace to take him away.

Soon Robert awoken feeling sore but comfortable? He looked as he realized he's in a bed and his injuries were wrapped up. The sound of a door opening took Robert by surprise as a woman wearing a dress with her hair red like a strawberry stepped into the room.

"I'm happy your alive, I am Princess Anastasia" She smiled, Robert's heart skipped a few times before speaking.

"Robert..I am a peddler" He said, Anastasia smiled and sat on the bed "I am happy your okay Sir Robert"

Robert smiled in return, "Thank you Princess"

**_Few Months_**

Robert and Anastasia's relationship grew until she was able to become the Queen after the saddening passing of her father, she public married Robert whom was Knighted after his medicine which was stolen cured the King's illness.

The two lovers stood infront of the fireplace and embraced each other, "I love you Robert" "And I love you Anastasia"

Robert rubbed her belly and smiled, "I hope our child grows to be kind and gentle" Anastasia smiled.

Suddenly a Knight burst through the doors panicking, "My Lord! Lycan...Lycan in the walls!"

Robert was shocked as he kissed Anastasia and followed the Knight, Knights rushed to combat the Lycan only to be torn to pieces. Robert was in shock as the White Lycan tore into his people and soldiers.

The Lycan growled at Robert then rushed him, Robert slashed his sword at the beast however the attack wasn't powerful enough. The beast backhanded Robert into a market stand, Robert slipped into unconsciousness.

Robert was awaken by his Lieutenant who told him...terrible news. Robert found his wife Anastasia killed, her body was torn open. Robert was in shock as he collapsed to his knees, he reached and touched her skin.

Anastasia was cold, Robert felt his tears fall down his cheeks "A-Anastasia..." Without second thought Robert drew his sword and placed against his chest.

"Together...forever my love..." He says then a servant screamed to him "King Robert!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Robert awoken again, he felt wet and everything was dark until a voice came out echoing.

_"Welcome mortal, Robert Bisset...I am Shamuhaza"_ Then the voice came to him in the shape of a bandaged man.

"Hello" He smiled, Robert looked around and asked "Where am I?"

"My stronghold, I found you and nursed you back to health..I have a request for you" Shamuhaza spoke in a deep tone; "What?" Robert spoke.

"Become my apprentice" He says, Robert got up and walked "I'm sorry but I have to go"

"You will return soon Robert..." Shamuhaza says, "And soon you will seek me out"

Robert found himself within a new land, he explore it and came across a village, after asking of the land, he was told he was in Eostia. Robert continue to explore until he came across a Dark Elf, to his surprise she looked like Anastasia.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Y-Yes I am Robert Bisset" Robert says.

She giggled a bit, "Evelyn" She smiled to which Robert smiled as well. After days turned to weeks, Robert and Evelyn's relationship grew until one night.

Robert told Evelyn his story, "I've had dreams of a different life of mine...like I know you" Evelyn says then Robert placed his hand onto her cheek.

"You do, beautiful Anastasia" He says then the two kissed.

**_One Day _****_Later_**

Robert returned from his studies, he enjoyed his new life, as he came to the village however he watched be set a blaze.

"No...No!" He shouted.

Robert rode down to his village on horseback and yelled out, "Evelyn! Evelyn!" He shouted, he saw many townsfolk slaughtered like sheep. Robert ran to his house and found his Evelyn being bitten.

Her attacker looked at Robert and let out a hiss, Robert fled while his attacker was joined by others.

Suddenly a wave of fire set his pursers a blaze, they screamed in agony, Robert looked as Shamuhaza stood before him.

"Come with me" He says, Robert followed Shamuhaza. The Mage placed his hand on Robert as the two left the village behind forever.

**_Two Years_**

Robert wore Mage clothing and wrote in his book, he was given a new name Ethall. He was study with Shamuaza until he allied himself with a man named Volt, "Lord Ethall...Master Shamuhaza was killed...killed by a Lycan named Gabriel Corvinus" A Imp said.

Ethall's eyes widen at the word Lycan then his rage was swept, "So the fool was killed...hmm serves him right" He says walking past the Imp. Ethall rode on horseback to the village where graves were made.

"Hello my love..." He says kneeling to Evelyn's grave, Ethall placed flowers on the grave. After a minute Ethall begin to sob, his tears burned his eyes until Ethall lay next to the grave, closing his eyes.

"Together forever my love..." He says.

**_Now_**

Ethall awoken touching his eyes, 'I was crying?' He thought to himself, Ethall stared at Cellica's frozen body, he stepped over and scanned his hand onto it. It open releasing cold air then Cellica fell forward to which Ethall caught her.

Cellica mutter a bit then awoken shouting, "Gabriel!" She panted then looked up to meet Ethall's eyes.

"You are safe Ms. Yllaxisys" He says removing his coat to cover Cellica, "Where am I?...Where's William? Where's Gabriel? Where's my baby?!" She demanded answers.

"Your Son is safe but your Husband is missing, but I ensure you, you will meet them again Ms. Yllaxisys" He tells her.

**_Somewhere in the U.K._**

Irene finished her story of her story, Gabriel held his head, "So that's Ethall...I see" Gabriel said then lay his head on Grace's lap.

Gabriel was tired...just tired.


	49. Chapter 49, Search for William Corvinus

**_Hello how are you doing durning our quarantine? Safe I hope so_**

Gabriel's wounds finally healed, the Last Battalion's attack was very devastating if not more brutal then the Lycan Civil War. "Are you sure your truly healed Gabriel?" Anna asked, He smirked at his Elven wife and winked.

"It'll take a lot to stop me, but yeah I am okay now" He says. Anna couldn't help but giggle a bit, She did find Gabriel's stubbornness funny if not very attractive. London was saved and the Last Battalion and Maxwell's little Crusade was destroyed any remnants were killed, London had a long time to rebuild.

Now Gabriel had to end the war with Ethall but he doesn't want to kill Ethall, he only wants to end the war with no need of bloodshed however he had something else on his mind, he needs to find his father William and only Alexander Corvinus his grandfather knows.

Giving his Elven wife a quick kiss, Gabriel stepped over to his Grandfather and asked him.

"Grandfather where's my dad William?" He asked, Alexander stared at his Grandson then spoke "Gabriel understand your father is unstable and-" Gabriel cut him off.

"I don't care! he's still my Father, I saved him once...I mean I got him to snap back to reality but I believe I can do it again" Gabriel says with determination.

Alexander sighed heavily, "My son Marcus your uncle knows Gabriel" He says placing his hands on his only grandson's shoulders "I hope you know what your doing Gabriel"

Gabriel looked down almost as if he wasn't sure himself, "Yeah..me too"

**_Meanwhile_**

Marcus and Kraven shared some drinks as the two held a conversation; "A Nephew hm?" Kraven asked to which Marcus nodded.

"I had these visions of another life and Gabriel, heh he's a good man and I'm proud to have him as my Nephew" He says drinking, while they talked William came into Marcus's mind, he wants to free his brother and he believes now is the right time only problem is Kraven, how is he going to deal with Kraven?

Suddenly a Vampiric Servant ran into the room much to Kraven's dismay "My lords, Lycans have already destroyed Norse Coven"

"What?! impossible!" Kraven shouts even Marcus was shock to hear this, "How? Lucian is dead" Marcus questioned.

"My lord's a Lycan Hybrid named Marius lead the attack, no survivors" Kraven slammed his glass done in anger. Marcus finished his drink and got up, "Looks like are war with the Lycans still lingers" He says before exiting the drinking room.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the fact the Norse Coven was easily defeated, Marius must be very strategic like Lucian able to pull off a stunt like that. Marcus should contact Gabriel, he trusts Gabriel more then his own Father.

**_London, United Kingdom_**

The Covinus family said their goodbyes to their new found allies as Irene and Olga both strong with magic were able to make a portal for them, Gabriel looked at Integra with a smirk and wink to which she blushed and smiled.

Gabriel followed his family as did his Lycans followed their King to the new location, and hopefully end the war with Ethall's New Coven.

Gabriel picked up his youngest Chishara, she snuggled her father to which the Cherry Blonde Lycan chuckled cradling his youngest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Home of Alexander Corvinus_**

Luca moved her hair back as she sighed in relief, "Glad we stop those vampiric bastards" Artur folded his arms then said "Fake Vampires Lady Luca, even if they were real Vampires they have no honor" He says.

Jak laughed a bit, "Vampires with honor? I'm sorry I know Lady Selene with honor but come on, you use to be loyal to Viktor" Artur hissed at Jak "You know nothing of the Deichgräber family, we have honor before Viktor was even born I'll have you know"

"And this is coming from jackass who almost killed our King" a random Lycan said, "hei, te dracu!" Artur shouted and Gabriel laughed a bit. "My king we have a visitor" Gabriel went to see to see his uncle.

"Uncle!" He says with a smile, Marcus smiled as he patted his nephew John's head, "Gabriel great to see you again"

Gabriel and Marcus talked for a while while Celestine held Gabriel's shoulders, "if means we can be a family again then yeah" Gabriel said smiling. Marcus offered if he could help him free William, Alicia rubbed her chin "And this Marius destroyed a Coven" She asked as Marcus nodded.

Prim attend to Oliver and Alesia as the two helped Oliver brush his pink hair.

Gabriel smiled he couldn't wait to find his father again so they can be a family once more.

**_Elsewhere_**

Lycans chewed and devoured some Vampires among them was a large man with a scar on his cheek to his chin, "Marius, we scouted the area and we believe we've found William Corvinus's tomb" One of them said.

"Good the sooner we have the Corvinus strain the sooner we'll find these war" Marius says walking away from the now destroyed Nordic Coven.

Marius only wants the Corvinus strain to create Corvinus blooded Lycans to destroy the Vampires once and for all.

However Kraven was to searching for William so he can kill him ending the Lycan race for good.

Now the race for William Corvinus begins; The Corvinus Family, Marius's Lycan Army and Kraven's Coven.

Unknown to them, Ethall watched as he smirked a bit "I pray for your success Gabriel Corvinus" He says changing the imaginary to Irene "And I hope you find love in the Lycan's loving arms Irene" He chuckles.

"Is William and Gabriel truly alive?" Cellica asked, the Mage smiled at the Blonde Elf "Yes Ms. Cellica, I ensure you, you'll see them again I promise"

**_Gabriel, Kraven and Marius found William's Location but who will reach the first Lycan first? Family? a new army of Lycans? or a vengeful Vampire?_**

**_Anyway guys sorry it took so long, the world is getting crazy and it's slowing progress._**


	50. Chapter 50, Race to William Corvinus

**_Holy cow! we are almost done guys! the story is almost finish also I have a secret ending you might love_**

**_Carpathian Mountains_**

Thanks to Alexander, Gabriel was able to get the key to his father's prison; Finally he can reunite with his father and maybe put an end to this war with Ethall.

Gabriel watched his uncle Marcus play with Gabriel's children to which he smiled; It felt as it was yesterday he lost his Uncle but he's back and they can be a family.

"I'm happy to see you smiling Gabriel my love" Grace says kissing the Lycan's cheek, Gabriel became a bit bashful thus making him a laugh a bit.

"Yeah I know" He says smiling.

The kids played and talked with Marcus who smiled at his nieces and nephews, to think he'll be a great uncle surprised him but nevertheless he loved them.

Artur yawned a bit rubbing his eye, "Sleepy Sir Artur?" Prim asked, the Vampire looked at her then shook his head "I'm fine Lady Corvinus" Prim giggled she knows she married Gabriel but being called Lady Corvinus was humorous.

Prim wrapped her little arms around his head gently laying him on her lap, Artur was confused then Prim soothed him.

Artur tried to say awake but failed as he begin to drift into peaceful sleep, Gabriel took notice and chuckled a bit.

"Guess Artur couldn't resist Prim's charm" He says kissing her cheek, Prim smiled at her Lycan husband. What Prim and Gabriel both found adorable was Artur muttering on how much he loved his wife Penelope in his sleep.

**_Elsewhere_**

Marius and his Lycans manage to torture and interrogate a Vampire on William Corvinus's location and after getting what he wants, Marius had his Lycans devour the Vampire.

"Marius, there's a rumor going around someone named Gabriel Corvinus is William Corvinus's son" One of the Lycans said, Marius stopped then looked at his Lycan.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "He has the form of a white Lycan something William is said to look like, he has his own Lycan army looking for Corvinus and...among them is Marcus"

Marius heard enough and stormed off while his Lycans finished destroying the Vampiric Coven.

'Gabriel Corvinus? either he can be an ally or a enemy' Marius thought to himself.

.

.

.

.

Kraven learned of William Corvinus's location after discovering hidden letters and messages that once belong to Viktor before his death at the hands of Selene.

Now believing if William Corvinus's death can put and end to the Lycan race for good.

Now he just needs to get his remaining forces there before Marcus does.

**_Back to the Corvinus_**

The castle that held William for years, it was almost hard to believe it had the same look as the one in Eostia but regardless, Gabriel smiled happy to his father again.

"Are we really going to see Grandpa papa?" Maylin asked, Gabriel smiled hugging his daughter "Yeah Princess, we are"

The Corvinus entered the castle, it was old and abandoned, the entire area was quiet and almost peaceful.

Luca almost lost her footing until Gabriel grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, "You okay?" He asked.

"I am" She said, Gabriel smirked then winked at her thus making her blush to which Olga smirked a bit.

"Gabriel~" She says, Gabriel shrugs winking again.

.

.

.

.

Artur traced the walls catching dust on his fingers, then he traced some blood.

"Blood? it's dry so William either broke out once or they restrained him" He said, his Vampiric hearing pick the sound of people talking, he wasn't far from Gabriel and the others but it wasn't their voices he knew.

Artur followed the voices then climbed up the walls, once he got a look of the voices he was a bit surprised.

Ethall's Mercenaries, Undead Mercenaries; Artur questioned why their here then a small groups of Lycans attacked the Mercs.

The Mercenaries fought back killing two Lycans but were ultimately wiped out, Artur clenched his teeth he knows they're not Gabriel's Lycans.

"Hey up there!" One of them said returning into a person, Artur jumped out of the way as they open fire at him.

**_Meanwhile_**

Gabriel heard the sounds of guns firing, he drew his pistol "Kids stay with your mothers and Uncle Marcus" He says running with Luca.

Gabriel and Luca ran as the gunshots grew louder then they found Artur using his whip sword to hack at his attackers. Gabriel fired his sidearm hitting one of the attackers in the chest, Luca fired her MP killing a few of the attackers as well.

"Artur you okay?" He asked, "Yeah but their Lycans" Artur replied, "Who there leader is I don't know"

The trio ran back to to the group; They traveled deeper until most of the floor was flooded. Gabriel had his children and wives get to higher ground while he and Artur walked through the water.

"Why is it flooded?" He asked, Artur shrugged then they came across the Vault. Gabriel used the key to open it then he smiled to see his dad...until Gabriel shoved back and Artur was clawed up his chest.

"Artur!!" He shouted, William Corvinus snarled like a beast then roared attacking Gabriel who rolled out of the way.

"Father stop!" He says pleading with his dad but William continue to attack then Gabriel unleashed his Lycan form tackling his dad into the waters.

**_"Dad it's me Gabriel! I have the same blood S you please remember!"_** Gabriel shouted, William's thrashing cease as he breathed heavily the muttered.

**_"G-Gabe...riel?"_** He says, Gabriel turned human again hugging his dad tightly, "Yeah i-it's me" He says as his tears fell.

William for the first time turned back into a man and embraced his son tightly, then Artur coughed hard to which Gabriel rushed at him.

"Artur!" He says holding his friend, Artur's wounds healed as he smirked "Remember I drank your blood Corvinus"

Gabriel snickered hugging his friend, however the reunion was interrupted as Marius's Lycans rushed into the room.

Marius walked over, "Thanks for freeing him for me, name's Marius"

"Gabriel Corvinus so you attacked my brother?" Gabriel question, Marius was taken back a bit "That vampire is your brother?"

"Yeah and I got a vampiric Wife, Child and Uncle so what?" He said, Marius shook his head.

"You ally yourself with our enemy?" He questioned, "Your not to friendly yourself bud" Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly Irene and Olga unleashed flashes of lighting at Marius and his Lycans but Marius ran for cover.

**_Elsewhere_**

Lycans of the Corvinus name and Marius's pack begin to battle each other, bullets and Lycan howls filled the air. Alicia slashed open the Enemy Lycan this trigger some memories of the Lycan Civil War which annoyed her.

Ilseval slammed her knee into a Lycan then she bite into one's throat, Luu Luu dashed with her two children as they killed a couple of the enemy Lycans.

Lii Lii and Patton were like a duo, Half Ling speed and Lycan strength combined.

Outside Kraven's forces entered only to be meet with Marius and Gabriel's Lycans as it became a battle royal.

Blood filled the waters, Alesia and Roman stabbed into a Vampire then a Lycan. Omry jumped over a body then cut open a Vampire while Chloe stabbed into another.

Selene duel wield two pistols taking down Vampire and Lycan, 'Damnit' She thought to herself.

John in his Lycan state had Chishara on his back while he ran to get his sibling to safety.

.

.

.

.

Gabriel and Artur in their Vampire and Lycan forms attacked Marius who was in some Human Lycan Hybrid form similar to Volt.

Marius grabbed their throats and chokeslam them down. Olga blasted a wind blast into Marius while Irene ignited him.

The Hybrid howled in pain then rushed at them but Gabriel grabbed onto Marius biting him as they struggle falling into the waters.

.

.

.

.

Kraven ran to find William's vault but he found Marcus who stabbed him with his wing, Marcus glared at Kraven then decapitated Kraven.

Marcus walked away from his corpse.

.

.

.

.

Gabriel and Marius roared at each other, clawing and biting. Marius's Hybrid powers made him almost unbeatable **Almost**.

Gabriel slammed his head into Marius's stomach then clawed his throat then bite into him, Gabriel ripped, chewed and devour until Marius was nothing but a puddle of blood and pieces.

Gabriel let out a victorious roar.

**_Aftermath_**

William recollected memories with his twin while he comforted his grandchildren, Gabriel smiled to himself.

He held one of his wives hands on both side, He has his father, uncle, wives and children.

Gabriel had one more objective Ethall.

**_Ethall's Hideout_**

Cellica place her hand on the cold window, then she jumped hearing Ethall collapsed as she ran over to him.

Ethall cringed in pain with his eyes bleeding then he huffed "The end is near...h-heheh your strong Gabriel..strong"

"Hold still" Cellica tells him getting a cloth then dabbed it on his eyes to soak up the blood.

"Your husband married a loving woman" He says, Cellica smiled as she said "I know"


End file.
